How could you?
by Dydymoa
Summary: Ashley and Spencer left each other with anger and resentment. 7 years later, as Ashley still feels the same hate about the blonde, Spencer reappears in her life. Does second chance really exist?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so after reading so many Spashley stories and loving so many of them, I thought, well I should give it a try! And here I am. I hope you'll enjoy it, feel free to tell me what you think. Here it goes...**

7 years earlier

_Ashley looked at Spencer with tears threatening to fall at any moment now. She could see the love of her life moving her lips and probably forming words, but she just couldn't hear any of them. She was breaking up with her, after 2 years of an unconditional love, Spencer was leaving her._

_"__I just can't take it anymore, Ash. That's just too much pressure to handle…" Spencer paused a moment. She knew Ashley wasn't listening to her, and she couldn't blame the brunette. She felt like she was explaining everything over and over again more to herself than to the girl standing broken in front of her._

_"__My mom has been pushing it for months now, and I just can't deal with it anymore", she added after a moment of silence. _

_Ashley kept looking at her, shivering at the mere mention of Spencer's mom. Paula Carlin, the devil itself. She had done everything in her power to separate them since the very moment she found out about her daughter's "sickness" as she had called it. "I guess she can be proud, she finally managed to break us apart", Ashley thought, bitterly._

_"__ASHLEY!" Spencer shouted, trying to get her soon to be ex-lover attention. _

_"__What Spencer, aren't you done yet?!" She was now getting angry, she didn't want to hear what Spencer had to say, she didn't want to hear about her stupid reasons nor she wanted to stay here or anywhere next to her. This was just too much to bare. 2 damn fucking years thrown away like it was nothing, like they didn't even existed in the first place. She didn't even seem to be sad, she just stared blankly at Ashley, and even seemed to be annoyed by the brunette's silence treatment. _

_"__Can't we try to be adults for once?" Spencer said, glaring at her._

_"__Oh yeah, cause that's definitely what you're doing, breaking up with me to please your mommy, such an adult decision Spence!" Ashley answered sarcastically._

_"__Just because you don't approve of what I'm deciding doesn't mean that it's not the right decision to make…"_

_"__Then make it! But don't try to make me agree with it cause I don't and never will! Go hide behind your mother because you just can't assume our relationship!"_

_"__And what have I done this past two years?!" Spencer replied, yelling even higher._

_"__You've been a fucking waste of my time!"_

And this is how things ended. After Ashley's words, Spencer just left without a word. She resented the girl's harsh words, but she resented herself even more for allowing Ashley to get under her skin that much, and showing her the hurt in her face before she left the brunette standing in that quite park, in a shiny day of July.

Ashley never heard about Spencer after that day. She moved out to LA for college with her sister and never looked back, but she knew deep down that she had left a part of herself in that park, a part of her heart that'll always be in the hand of a certain blonde…

Present day

"Ashley! Move your lazy ass chica! We're going to be late again!" Madison yelled from the kitchen, while pouring herself a coffee as well as one for her annoying friend.

She'd been friends with Ashley for 10 years or so, and went to college with her and her younger sister Kyla. After they graduated, all three kept their place where they've been roommates for almost 7 years now, deciding they had too much fun together to just move out.

Well, fun as it came to Kyla and herself, because Ashley was a lot of things, but certainly not fun.  
She heard a muffled noise from Ashley's room followed by a bunch of swearwords, and then the small brunette appeared in the kitchen, hair and makeup everywhere but at the right place.

"Dios Mio! You look like shit girl!" Madison stated after a long look at her friend. "Again" she added.

"Thanks Mads, good morning to you too" Ashley replied raising her eyes and sitting on the island before sipping on the now cold coffee.

"How can you drink that cold?"

"That's how I like it" Ashley replied eying the morning papers without real interest.

"Sooooo… As Kyla comes back tonight from San Fran, what about a night out?"

Before Ashley could reply, Madison leaned over her.

"Scratch that sucker, we're going out tonight, and like it or not you're coming, so be ready at 9".

And with that she left for work. Madison worked as a nurse at the hospital. She used to work for a famous magazine but after a few months, decided for a change of career.

Ashley looked around her, enjoying the rare moment of peace and silence. Usually, the place was filled with the laughs of her dear sister and crazy best friend, TV or music on full blast and occasionally some noises coming from their rooms which she'd hoped she never heard…

Watching the clock, Ashley sighed, she was indeed late, as every freaking morning.

After getting ready, she left for work. She's taught music to kids since she ended college. She never really was into anything else than music, but as she couldn't bring herself to sing or play in front of anyone, she just decided that teaching was her next best option.

The day passed by, and Ashley was beginning to feel anxious about this night out. Kyla and Madison were pretty fond of those kind of nights, Ashley definitely wasn't. But she kept turning them down and now she was left without much of a choice. That shouldn't be that hard, she could sit somewhere and have a drink or two and relax for once. Yeah she could do it. She wasn't really a sociable person, but she could handle a night in the middle of dozens of drunk people trying to hit on her. Yeah right. She had to find an excuse.

As she was locking the building where she gave her classes, she felt something strange deep down, a shiver down her spine and her heart started ponding in her chest. Rising her eyes she just got a glimpse of blonde hair before the girl disappeared in the crowd of people getting out of work. "That CAN'T be…" Ashley thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I admit that I couldn't just post one chapter, so here is the second one ! I know that you're all (a least millions by now I'm sure =P) waiting for Spencer to appear, please be patient, I swear I'll make it worth the wait!**

**And I also want to thank my first reviewer Gina32 and answer her questions/statements : Don't worry, it'll get better soon or late ;-) and I absolutely intend on finishing this story coz it breaks my heart every time I start reading a story and there's no end! I don't know yet how long the story will be, but I'll make sure to complete it. So thanks again !**

**I hope you'll like this chapter and I forgot in the first one, sorry if my english sucks sometimes, but I'm definitely not an english native speaker!**

**However, enough of blablas, enjoy this chapter!**

**And disclaimer (as I also forgot...) : I own nothing but my imagination.**

"You're being delirious Ash…" Madison sighed listening to her friend going on and on about that blonde girl that looked just like _her._

"I'm not! That was her, I tell you! I could feel it in my skin!"

"Yeah, pretty much like last year, unless it's more like 2 years ago, hum?"

Ashley was starting to get annoyed. She knew what she saw. Okay, she saw a back and blonde hair, but that was enough for her to know who it belonged to.

"I already apologized like a hundred time about that! And I swear they were like twins or something!" Ashley stated firmly.

"Look sweetie, that poor girl ran away from her job to escape from your yelling, even when you finally admitted that it wasn't _her. _Are you really ready to live that kind of humiliation again? Just to tell someone you haven't seen in 7 years how much you hate her?"

Ashley knew her friend was right, but this was beyond her control. That girl Madison was referring to was a waitress in a nearby restaurant. Ashley had seen her and was a hundred percent sure it was _her._ So she'd come back home with the same discourse to her best friend and sister and the three of them had gone to the restaurant. Well, Ashley went and Kyla and Madison had followed to try and bring some senses to her. And they'd failed. Ashley had stormed into the restaurant yelling at the poor girl all sorts of insanities until she'd been kicked out by the boss.

But this time was different though. The shiver, the pounding heart, she knew she felt them, and they were connected to only one person on earth.

"Why can't you just let it go Ash?" Madison asked, breaking Ashley's thoughts.

"I did, I… It's just that… there so many things I needed to tell her, and she just left. She told me what she needed, she relieved whatever she needed to, and then, when I started talking, she left…"

"Well… From what you told me, you were more like screaming than talking –"

"Both of us were!" Ashley cut her off. "And just so you know, I'm beyond that now."

"Are you?" Madison asked, incredulous.

"Yeah…" Ashley sighed before explaining herself. "Whatever you say, I FELT that it was her, but after the shock, I thought about it, and I know you and Kyla are right about this all. I need to start thinking about something else and above all, about someone else. I've spent the last few years hating her, and having regrets, and look at me! I've nobody except for you and my sister, no friends, no girlfriends, no one ever talks to me because I rejected anyone who would try. I wrote her so many letters but never sent them, and there's a good reason for that… I like to think that I would tell her everything I feel, but I wouldn't…"

"Why not? That's what you've done with the poor waitress!" Madison smirked to try and lightened the mood.

"Because when I realized it wasn't her, I was relieved. I don't want to see her, or talk to her, I just want to forget about her…"

When Kyla got home, it was unusually calm. Madison was sipping a glass of wine in the living room, and Ashley was on her spot, sitting cross-legged on the kitchen island, listening to her IPod.

The younger Davis loved living with the two girls, even if Ashley could sometimes be uneasy to deal with. After she broke up with Spencer especially, she wasn't quite the same person, but Kyla did all she could to help her. Once a year or so, she would get that crazy idea about having seen her, or wanting to talk to her and tell how a bitch she is, but except from that, her sister felt way better than she did 7 years ago…

7 years earlier

_"__Ash, God please, stop crying! What happened? Did Spencer and you get into another fight or something like that?" Kyla was desperate. Ashley had been crying for what felt like hours now without getting a word out, or at least a word that made sense to the younger sister._

_"__She… she… she bo… bokup… wimmy…" Ashley sobbed harder._

_"__Honey, I didn't get that, she what?"_

_"__She broke up… with meeeeee…" Ashley repeated more clearly this time and it hit Kyla. _

_After those words, she knew her big sister would be a mess. Spencer and her had been together for over 2 years and they had that bond that you only see in movies, the kind of relationship you seek during a lifetime without it ever being that strong. They were best friends and lovers, they trusted each over with all their hearts, they spend hours laughing and just enjoying each other's company. And they had that look, their eyes said it all when they looked at each other…_

Kyla never understood what happened between them, and she never asked. Ashley was too broken, and Spencer felt it was unfair to put her in the middle so she never said anything. Kyla never told her sister that she kept in touch with her former lover. She knew she should have told her, but seeing her sister so devastated after their separation, she thought that it will be better for her if she kept quiet about that. After all, Ashley would never know and she refused to even pronounce her name, so with the years going, Kyla just gave up and kept the secret. Even Madison didn't know about that. Her big mouth would have already let slip the truth by now.

Just as she said her hellos to her sister and friend, her phone biped, indicating a text message.

Madison was rambling like every time Kyla came back from a trip, talking about her job, and how bored she was with the "annoying as hell" roommate left. Kyla smiled going through her purse to find her phone while listening to the report of the week.

She finally laid her hands on the beeping item as Madison smirked in Ashley's direction before adding "And chica loca here have seen Spencer today!"

Just when Madison said that, Kyla took a look at her phone showing a name and a quick message and froze.

_Hey Ky, I'm in LA, yep, moved in last week! Wanna meet? - Spencer_

"Shit…" Kyla thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favorites... It made my day! So just for you is another chapter! **

**It's Kyla's POV, just to introduce Spencer's return. Next will be all Ashley's. I want to take things pretty slow, cause let's be honest, that's how it is in real life ;-)**

**ItsMeCharlee : Yeah Kyla made a huge mistake, and Ashley's reaction will not be quite the understanding one as you can guess ;-) I like when Spencer's the one screwing up, and she'll have to work hard on fixing things. As for Ashley moving on, I'll explain it all on next chapter !**

**Thanks to all of you again, don't forget to review, I'll always try to answer any questions!**

**Here you go...**

Kyla started looking frantically across the room to see if Ashley had caught her sister's strange reaction.

"Ky, what the hell? Did you hear what I said?" Madison looked strangely at the younger Davis who was now wearing a panicked look.

Ashley still had her headphones on, but put them down when she looked up at Kyla.

"Mads shut up a sec, we'll talk later!" Kyla whispered as Ashley was getting closer.

"So lil sis, Mads has already told you the fresh news, hasn't she?"

"About what?" Kyla asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"About the fact that she saw Spencer!" Madison sighed exasperated to have to repeat herself.

"So, we can say her name again, hum? And how did it go?" Kyla asked trying to sound normal.

"No, we can't, and nothing happened." Ashley answered sounding almost indifferent. That was new.

"Our lovely bird here saw…" Madison paused for better effect. "… her hair!" and with that she burst out laughing.

Kyla was immediately relieved and relaxed, and even watched and sister and friend bickering with each other about who that hair belonged to.

"'kay girls, I got it, stop it now." Kyla said amused.

Finally, they decided to stay home, after Ashley practically begged them on her knees to forget about that night out.

She was chatting with Madison about the in and out guy the Latina's been seeing for the past few weeks while Kyla seemed to be busy texting someone. Ashley felt that she was looking pretty worried but decided against pushing whatever issue she was dealing with, knowing that eventually, her sister would come and find her if she needed her help.

The next morning, Ashley had an early class and left for work while Kyla and Madison were still having breakfast. As soon as she left the apartment, Madison almost jumped on Kyla.

"Spill your guts! I know you're hiding something big here!"

"Chill! I'm gonna talk, just stay calm while I do, and please let me finish…" Kyla didn't know how Madison would react. Ashley and her were pretty close, and she bet that the Latina wouldn't approve on whatever she was about to say. Madison pretended locking her mouth and Kyla inhaled deeply before dropping the bomb. "Spencer texted me yesterday night"

"What?!" Madison yelled so loudly that Kyla dropped her coffee.

"Damn, Mads you scare the shit out of me!"

"Let that damn coffee and tell me what the hell you're talking about!"

Kyla sighed before starting to explain everything since the beginning. Madison was staring at her wide-eyed trying not to cut her off. When Kyla finished, she looked expectantly at her.

"You're screwed Davis"

"I know… And I'm going to see Spence this afternoon…"

Madison just laughed at that.

Kyla was meeting Spencer at 11 in the Starbucks across the road, which would be safe as Ashley worked until late. She spotted the blonde straight away, she hadn't changed that much, expect for her clothes maybe. She was wearing a black knee-length skirt and a white blouse, some rayban glasses and grey and black heels. She smiled when she saw the Davis girl and waved at her. "Here goes nothing" Kyla thought before joining her friend.

"Kyla! I'm so happy to see you!" Spencer hugged her before tapping the seat next to her for Kyla.

"It's been a long time right? How have you been? And above all, what are you doing in LA? Thought that you hated the city."

"Well, I'm not that bad I guess, and Aiden's been offered job here, so I didn't have much of choice, so here I am…"

Aiden, Spencer's husband. Kyla knew about him of course, but Spencer barely said anything about the guy, so the brunette never asked.

"That's cool, and how is…" Kyla was trying to remember his name, cursing herself for such an oversight.

"Dany. He's great, almost six, and probably the happiest person on earth now that we're here. The sun, the beach, and most important, ice-creams! But as school only starts on September, I'm looking for some kind of activity that he could do, you know, so he doesn't spend the whole day playing video games"

Kyla noticed that the only time Spencer's smile reached her eyes was when she talked about her son. She felt sad for her friend, she wasn't always lucky, especially because of her family. Her mother had always interfered in her life, and deep down, Kyla knew she was the only reason for Spencer to break up with Ashley. She could do so much better than this unhappy life she had with a husband she didn't seem to love, or at least not the kind of love she used to have with the older Davis girl, and a family who had yet to show any kind of support. Kyla hoped she could do something, but what?

"Does he like music?" Kyla suddenly asked.

"Well, he has a mini guitar he plays, if I can say so, so I guess he does, why?"

"I know a class for kids from 4 to 18 where they can learn how to play the piano, guitar etc. It's not that expensive and the teacher's pretty cool." Kyla blurted out without thinking.

"Great! Write me down the address, I'll go and have a look at it. Thanks Kyla!"

They chatted for a little more but Kyla couldn't focus. She may have made the worst decision ever, but after all, somebody had to do something about the mess they created 7 years ago. She at least hoped that Ashley would eventually forgive her when she find out…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : I already said it before, but thanks again. I love reading your reviews.  
So here is the next chapter. I've been uploading pretty fast cause that's my week-off and I want to give you some chapters before being able to write just once every two or three days. ****Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, let me now what you think, and tell me if you'd like some Spencer POV at some point.**  
**And tell me if I've made some mistakes with my english, as the only time I speak english is when I write this story ;-)**

**Anyway, here it goes...**

As the last kid was leaving, Ashley sat on her class's couch and allow herself to rest a bit before heading home. She loved her job and loved the kids, they wanted to be here and learn, they wanted Ashley to teach them fast and she always was amused by their impatience. When she graduated from college, she didn't know what to do, Kyla and Madison already had several job interviews, and she was still thinking about what kind of career she wanted.

Since the break-up, she hadn't played music, not even when she was alone. But that was her only _thing_. Eventually, while her sister and friend started working and she was home alone, she started again. A few hours a week at first, and then almost every day.

During first year of college, she just partied and drank and even had some one-night stands, but she couldn't stand the person she saw in the mirror every morning, that wasn't her. So she went for the opposite. She stopped going out, she barely drank, and well, even if she hooked up with a girl or two, she was too withdrawn for it to work. Eventually, she ended up hanging with just Kyla and Madison.

The fact was that she did want a relationship, she just couldn't bring herself to trust anyone enough. So every time something was a bit too serious, she would ran away. And the only experience she had in that kind of field ended pretty badly, and even after all that time, she wasn't ready to get through all of this again.

She had some friends, but nobody that close, and she was more of a loner, so it suited her pretty well.

As she was ready to leave, she heard the door opening and headed over the entrance.

A little boy with a big grin and big blue eyes was looking at her. Behind him was standing a brown-haired man, in his mid-twenties.

"Hello ma'am, I want to pway music!" The little boy said looking up at Ashley.

The teacher smiled at him and then at his dad before asking.

"Really? And what kind of instrument little man?"

"I want to pway the dwums!" He jumped excitedly.

"No you don't Dany!" The man replied amused. "We talk about that this afternoon. Pick one between piano and guitar."

"Hum'kay… Then I want the piano" the young boy answered, a little disappointed.

"Great choice lil man!" Ashley tried to lighten him. "So Sir…"

"Dennison, excuse me. Hello! He was so excited that I couldn't get a word in edgeways!"

"No problem" Ashley answered. "I'm used to that kind of reaction" She winked at the young boy who seemed to be now pretty bored. "Well, prices are here, but I recommend you to give it a try before going for a full year or so, just in case".

"Yeah thanks. Well, when are you free?"

"Right now if you want. Lessons for kids are 30 minutes, because they get bored easily. We can try now and see if that young man here will rock it!" she said playfully.

"Course I will!"

"Then I'll be back in 30. Behave Dany!" Mr Dennison said before leaving the building.

Ashley was having a great time with the kid. He was really smart and learnt pretty fast for his age. They still had 10 minutes or so when she heard the door again. She asked the young boy to keep on watching the keys and see if he could tell where the C was, and headed over the door.

"Mr Dennison, you're early, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I have an appointment that I can't be late to, so my wife will be here to pick Dany up, would you mind staying with him?"

Ashley was taken aback by the question. He didn't know her and wanted to let his kid here to go to a late appointment? Well, she could stay a bit longer, she didn't mind delaying the moment she'll be home with Madison!

"Well sure, no problem. When will your wife be here?"

"45 minutes I think. I'm really sorry but I don't have a choice. Here let me pay you for the lessons until the end of the year. I'm pretty sure Dany is enjoying itself!"

He didn't let time for Ashley to reply, just handed her a few notes before leaving.

"Father of the year" Ashley thought while registering her new pupil in her computer.

She played with the kid for almost an hour. As she had predicted, after 35 minutes, he was bored of playing the piano and wanted to do something else. He begged to play the drums but Ashley stood her ground, thinking that his parents wouldn't be very happy with her if she gave in. So she ended up drawing with him on the board and playing a strange sort of Pictionary.

It was almost 7 when she heard the door and smiled down at the boy.

"Well I guess that's it for today kiddo. Did you have fun?"

"Very much! And I won, so was even better!"

Ashley laughed at that and headed him to the door. When she entered the room with the kid holding her hand, his mother had her back on them but Ashley didn't need for her to turn around. She knew who she was because her hands were sweating, her heart was pounding in her chest as never, and she could feel tingles from her head to her toes.

She felt her mouth dry and almost a lack of oxygen as she was trying to think really fast. But she couldn't, her mind was blank.

Finally, the blonde turned around and locked her eyes with Ashley, a look of surprise and shock on her face.

"Ashley…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here goes the encounter! **

**ItsMeCharlee, no showdown… yet! And Aiden's an ass ;-) Oh, and I Loved to write about Madison in that way, she'll be the same through the story… even funnier I hope!**

**Gina32, Kyla was wrong on so many levels, but indeed, they'll have to talk… at some point!**

**And to the rest of you all, thanks for reading and for your lovely reviews, I love them all! And now… Here is the next chapter! I hope you'll like it, and don't forget to review!**

Ashley couldn't think straight. _What was she doing here?_ _Was Ashley imagining things?_ The brunette couldn't even open her mouth and say something. She's waited 7 years to have _her_ here in front of her, and she couldn't say a word.

On the other hand, Spencer quickly recovered from the first shock and hugged her son before looking up at Ashley again. As she was ready to talk, she was cut off by the little boy now on her side.

"Mommy, this is Ashwey, she's my teacher! And she teach me the piano and we draw and we laugh" Dany said pulling Spencer's sleeve to get her attention.

Ashley was still silently looking at the pair. She wanted to talk, say something, anything, but she kept on opening and closing her mouth without a word leaving it.

"You… you look good…" Spencer whispered. Having no response, she tried a different approach. "It's been a long time… I didn't know you were still in LA". Still nothing.

Ashley was staring at her. How could she act as if nothing happened? She was there in front of her after so many years, telling her she looked good with a shy and hesitant smile! _That girl has some nerves!_ And to think that one day she thought that it was cute!

Nine years earlier

_"__Are you sure you don't mind helping me out with this paper Spencer?" Ashley asked from her bed, as Spencer was sitting at her desk. _

_"__I'm sure Ashley" the blonde smiled. "And just so you know, I don't care that you suck at school". She was joking but Ashley pouted for good measure._

_"__I don't suck, I just don't give a shit, there's a difference!" She stuck out her tongue._

_"__So, why am I here then?" Spencer grinned, proud of herself._

_"__Cause that's the only excuse I thought about to spend some time with you outside of the school?" Ashley stated hesitantly. _

_Spencer became as red as a tomato and was left speechless. Ashley thought she had freaked her out, but after a few seconds, she just smiled shyly. _

_"__Then, you should have just asked me Ash…"_

_Ashley felt a shiver hearing the nickname and smiled widely._

Those were good times, but when Paula Carlin found out about her daughter's love life, things started to deteriorate. The girls were constantly fighting about Paula, about their relationship and about Spencer wanting to hide it. Ashley perfectly remembered their last argument before the break-up.

Seven years earlier

_"__Ash just try to understand, please!"_

_"__I've been nothing but understanding for the last few months Spence! I'm just asking you to grow some balls and assume what you are!"_

_"__Ashley, don't talk like that!" Spencer chastised._

_"__I'm not a kid Spence, stop lecturing me!"_

_"__Then stop acting like one!" The blonde shouted before sighing. "Look, I know I'm asking a lot from you –"_

_"__A lot? Spence, you're asking me to let your go on a date with some freaking guy to please your mom!" Ashley cut her off. She was beyond mad now. "Would you like it if it was me? Huh? Would you like to see me go on a date with someone else than you?"_

_"__It's a fake date Ash…" Spencer whispered but Ashley didn't care about it being fake or not._

_"__Then I guess it doesn't matter, does it? You've made your decision so go on, go on that date, have fun and keep on acting like this in nothing." Ashley felt the tears building in her eyes but fought them._

_Spencer tried to touch Ashley's arm but the brunette moved back. They stayed silent for hours after that._

Spencer never went on that date. She said she couldn't stand to see Ashley so heartbroken. However, the rest was history, a few weeks later, after another argument with her mother, she decided to break-up with the brunette.

Spencer's voice interrupted Ashley's thoughts.

"I… I get it if you don't wanna talk. I'm surprised too you know, I didn't expect to see you when I woke up this morning…" Spencer was rambling, as always when she was nervous. "I thought that you were living in Europe or something, you always said that was your dream. Besides when Kyla told me about this place –" She never got the chance to finish.

"What?! What do you mean when Kyla told you about this place?!"

"Well, at least you're talking to me now, even if it's more shouting than talking, but anyway, that's a start I guess" Spencer was trying to gain some time so think about a valid excuse.

Ashley shook her head incredulous.

"You look angwy Ashwey" Little Dany said calmly, not understanding why the adults were acting so strangely.

Ashley sighed to calm a bit before kneeling down in front of the young boy.

"Everything's okay lil man, don't worry. And I had a lot of fun with you today. Gimme a call whenever you want your next lesson".

He gave her a thumbs-up and she smiled. She didn't want to punish the kid, but she sure as hell didn't want to deal with his mother either. She gave the blonde a hard look before whispering on her ear.

"I never wanna see your face again, so next time, just let your husband drop and pick Dany".

And with that she left. She couldn't believe what just happened. Her ex-girlfriend, who broke her heart and left her without a word 7 years before was in front of her with her 6 year-old son, cute as hell – Dany, not her, obviously she barely looked at the blonde – asking her how she was doing! Seriously! Maybe someone has knocked her on the head. Ashley couldn't get a better reason for the girl she was once deeply in love with to act as if she had forgotten about the way they broke-up.

And then Ashley started thinking about why _she_ was in her music class… _I'm fucking going to kill you Kyla!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So many chapters in just one day! I'm about to become some kind of hero I'm sure! ;-) Here is the last one, cause it's getting pretty late here, but I promise more tomorrow! Thanks as always for the support, reviews, adding my story in favourites and following it! You're all amazing people!**

**A special thanks to my wonderful and amazing girl who reads before I post, just to tell me "great! Post it!"  
Another thanks to ItsMeCharlee who has reviewed almost all chapters or all of them, your comments make me laugh every time! I think you'll like how Ashley reacts to her dearest sister's betrayal!  
And for Anjela78, I hoped Google is a good translator and that I got it well: ****Velice vám děkuji** **za** **vaši zprávu**** =)**

**So here it goes ! Hope you'll all like it and as always don't forget to review!**

"Where is that shitty excuse for a sister?!" Ashley stormed in their apartment like a mad girl.

"She left 15 minutes ago chica" Madison answered without even looking up from her book.

"Yeah, I bet she did! … Wait a minute, why aren't you asking me the reason of my outburst?" Ashley inquired.

"How was Spencer?" Madison smirked still looking at her book, but not giving it attention anymore.

"Mads… Please tell me you have nothing to do with that fucking day."

"Me? Come on! No soy loca, me gusta estar viva! And I didn't intend on dying today, so no, I've nothing to do with that." She paused at the impatient look her friend was giving her. "Kyla told me this morning…" She sighed. "Look Ash, I'm sure you want to dismember her and rip her head out, but I kind of like having you around, and as pretty as you may be, orange wouldn't suit you, so please, chill and have a drink with me".

"How could she lie to me Mads? She knew how I felt and she spent the last years lying in my face…"

Just as she said that, her sister entered the room.

"Ash…" She started.

"Don't… You're my sister, the person I go to when I feel down, the one who knows any and every little thing about me, and still you never thought that it would hurt me. Unless you just didn't care."

"Of course I care Ash! I just…"

"You what? Huh? You just thought that I would never know that you still talk to her! But what I definitely don't understand is why you just fucking gave her the address of my fucking music class! Do you like to play with people's emotions? I thought you were the grown-up one…"

"I'm sorry, trust me I didn't intend on hurting you, I was just trying to help…" Kyla pleaded but Ashley wasn't even looking at her anymore. "Please… don't be mad Ash…"

"I'm not mad… I'm disappointed…"

Kyla felt her heart squeezing in her chest. She knew she'd crossed the line, but there was a thing you don't do to Ashley Davis, and it's disappointing her. She was the much understanding person on earth, but when she was disappointed by your behaviour, there was nothing you could do. How Kyla knew? Because Ashley hadn't talked to her mother for over 10 years now…

"Ash, please, please… I just thought it would be cruel to tell you that I still was in contact because you were hurting and she was my friend too and –"

"And I'm your fucking sister! Does that even count?!" Ashley yelled, pissed at her sister's shitty explanations.

"I know…"

"I need to get out of here" Ashley started leaving but Kyla ran after her.

"Ash, don't go, we can talk, you can yell, but please, just don't leave like that…"

"Kyla, you left me 7 years ago when you decided to keep on talking with the person who destroyed me."

And with that, she was gone.

Kyla started sobbing hysterically, tears of anger against herself running down her cheeks.

Madison felt a bit sorry for her, but at the same time, she must have known what would happen. She rubbed her back trying to comfort the crying girl. A few minutes later the door rang and Madison went to open the door.

"Hey Madison… What's up?" Spencer asked immediately blushing.

Madison didn't respond and turn around to talk to Kyla.

"You gave her our address? Ay Dios mio, su hermana la va a matar!"

Ashley was walking down the road and stopped in her tracks as the passed a bar. She used to come here every night after school when she arrived in LA, it was close enough from her place so she could walk, even drunk, to go back to her place afterwards.

She pushed the door and immediately recognized the bartender.

"Oh my! Ashley Davis is walking on my bar! Someone call an ambulance I must be dying!" Lou joked.

"Funny, guy! Just gimme the usual." She said, sitting and putting a note on the bar.

"Come on, this one's for me! Where the hell have you been Davis?"

Lou was kind of a big guy, like a huge teddy bear and Ashley always appreciated him. He always wore the same blue band shirt, a little too tight for me, and some black jeans with converse. Nothing changed since the last time she was here.

"Spill your guts kiddo, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"You're being pretty funny tonight, is that new or just to put a show on me" she playfully asked.

Ashley drank 2 or 3 glasses before deciding to head home. It was getting late and she had a hell of a day. Hugging her friend, she left, but not before swearing to be back before the next eclipse.

As she entered her place she saw her sister talking with someone, and she couldn't believe it when she got a glimpse of blonde hair.

"You must be fucking kidding me!"

Madison was sitting on the kitchen, far away from them and just sigh.

"Told you you'll be dead by the end of the day!" She got up and went towards her room. "Familia loca…"

Ashley tried to stay calm because she didn't want to show any kind of emotion in front of her nemesis.

"Ash… please just let me try to explain…" Spencer started but obviously she'd forgotten who she was talking to.

"It's Ashley! For both of you! And you two have exactly 2 minutes to leave before I throw you out directly by the window!" She wasn't in the mood to talk and if Kyla went way too far a few hours earlier, by comparison this looked like some kind of joke!

"I'm not going anywhere Ashley. You're going to hear what you didn't 7 years ago…" Spencer said firmly.

_Really? Am I? Well let's hope you don't regret that, Carlin…_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello to you all! Sorry I'm a bit late today but I'm working on a paper for college and it's driving me insane! Anyway… Here is the confrontation! Not sure if I like it, but I thought that the girls shouldn't be discussing their issues in front of Kyla, so I decided to change it a bit. Let me know what you think.**

**As always, thanks for your reviews, I love them!**

**SoWhat: Yep, that's what I started to explain here, but the rest will be known only later, be patient ;) And I don't intend for Ashley to go easy on Spencer! Hope you like Ashley in this chapter!  
SoNFan: Thx! I'll try to update at least once a day =)  
Gina32: Oh yeah I'm the superwriter! ;) Thx, hope you'll like this chapter too!  
Anjela78: Yeah I know this seems pretty harsh but that's for the good of the story, it'll get better between the girls (has to!). Hope you'll like it!  
Yepperz: I totally agree and that's what I tried to explain here. We'll learn later what have been told between Spencer and Kyla ;) And I don't think that Spencer really thought that they could work things out, but hey who knows! ;)  
ItsMeCharlee: Me neither! ^^ but I'll try to make it better. I usually like Kyla's character but I also remember that she's pretty much a bitch at some point in the show, and she didn't always make the right choice, and I wanted to show that in this story. And I think I'd be brutal too in Ashley's shoes =p  
ChezzLove: Is this enough drama? ^^ Hope you still like it!**

**Enough of me! Here is the next chapter! R&amp;R cause I love it so much! **

Kyla was looking between the two with a terrified look on her face. She knew what was coming and she would prefer to be far away from here. But she also knew that Ashley would probably kill her if she moved an inch, so she just sat uncomfortably on the couch her head down.

The silence was heavy and the two former lovers were having a staring contest. Spencer silently pleading Ashley to hear her out, Ashley clearly wanting to send her to hell.

Finally, Spencer downed her eyes and sighed.

"Look Ash…ley, I'm not here to try and convince you that 7 years haven't passed cause that would be a lie" Ashley snickered bitterly at that. "But you can't blame Kyla for our mistakes. I know you're upset about us still being in contact and –"

"That's an understatement! Go straight to the point cause I don't intent on spending the night hearing your shitty excuses" Ashley cut her off, already wanting for all this to be over.

"I… Okay… Look, I was the one asking Kyla to keep this a secret"

"Really? Oh thank God, I feel so much better now! Thanks for coming here after 7 years to tell me that!" Ashley said ironically.

"I see… I… When we broke-up and you left for LA… I was on my own, you had Kyla, and even Madison, and I had nobody. I kept calling Kyla, but she never answered… She sent me a text, telling me she was sorry but she couldn't do that to you and I understood… I let her alone because I knew this was for the better, but…" She paused and choked, wondering how she was going to tell her the rest of the story.

Ashley was feeling slightly uncomfortable seeing the girl in front of her starting to lose it. But she had to be strong, she had to keep this indifferent face she put on, otherwise, all those years of hate and regrets would have been for nothing.

Spencer inhaled sharply before looking straight in Ashley's eyes.

"Clay died Ash… A few months after you left… I mean, I left… or whatever, that's why I called Kyla… Glen was in New-York and couldn't come back because of an important basket-ball selection, I think the truth was that he couldn't deal with Clay's death… And my dad… he was so devastated… I didn't know what to do… I… I tried to call you… I tried almost all night…" Spencer couldn't contain her tears anymore.

Ashley was still registering the shock of the news. Clay was dead… And she tried to call her? That seemed impossible, she would have known… She thought about it and suddenly gasped.

6 years and a half earlier.

_"__To-night is the niiiiight peo-ple!" A drunk Ashley stammered. "Lou! Gi-mme another one! I feel like singing to-niiiiiight!"_

_"__No you don't Ash, you feel like going home and sleep!" Kyla was holding the staggering girl. "Come on sweetie. And your phone has rung at least 20 times by now, don't you wanna have a look?"_

_"__Nop! Cause I have the feeling that it's…" She paused and looked around her as if to make sure nobody was listening. "Spencerrrr". She whispered and start giggling. _

_Kyla sighed and lead her home without asking for permission. She spent her night holding her sister's hair while the drunk girl was emptying her stomach content. _

_After the umpteenth call, Ashley threw her phone against the wall, yelling "Go to hell mean person!"_

"After you didn't pick up your phone, I ended up calling Kyla… I made her promise that she would erase my calls on your phone and never talk to you about that… I thought that you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore… Which I understood… I… I didn't want you to know that you were the first person I called after what happened between us…" Spencer was still crying but she had calmed a bit now.

"I had no idea…" Ashley whispered. But she recovered quickly. "And I get why you called Kyla." She looked over her sister. "But that's not why I'm mad, which hurts is all the lying, Ky. I got it that you made a promise, but I'm your sister and you should have known that it would hurt me…"

Kyla nodded in agreement but stayed silent.

"As for you…" Ashley directed herself to Spencer this time. "I appreciate you giving me the heads-up on the beginning of all those lies, but this doesn't change anything. I couldn't care less actually." She lied. Of course she cared. Clay was her friend too. But she would never be caught comforting the blonde.

Spencer seemed really hurt by that but didn't say a word. She knew better than that.

"You can leave now. There's nothing else to say" Ashley stated already heading toward her room.

"But… We need to talk about what happened between us…" Spencer begged.

"There's no "us". You had 7 years to do that, you're a bit late." Ashley said before shutting her door.

"I'm sorry Ky… I knew this was a bad idea but I had to try. Thanks for letting me come here." Spencer told the brunette, getting up to leave.

"Don't worry. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you it was Ashley's music class…"

"Well, I know why you did… Thanks for that, even if the result was nothing near what you hoped. But Ky… I think you should give up. I know that I asked you to… you know… but she's right, 7 years have passed…

"Then _why_ are you here Spence?"

If only she could answer that question…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the second chapter of the day! Well at least it is here, I don't know what time it is for you ;)**

**Gina32: Here you go! Ashley is definitely still mad, but hey, they'll have to work things out at some point, so… enjoy this one!  
ChezzLove: It definitely isn't wrong! I kinda like it actually, it gives me the will to write more, sooooo… here is another one! Less drama than the precedent, but this isn't over! Hope you'll like it!**

**And to all of you, thanks for keeping reading! Love u all!**

**And now, here is the next one! Let me know what you think, as usual!**

The next morning, Kyla had already left when Ashley got up. She dragged herself to the kitchen and took place at her usual spot. _No coffee ready for me this morning? _She looked around the room, looking for her crazy friend.

"So, I noticed Kyla was still alive this morning" she arrived behind Ashley, startling her.

"Where's my coffee?"

"Someone's grumpy this morning!" Madison joked while pouring a coffee to the brunette.

"Yeah well, I had a shitty night"

"Are you telling me that you didn't end in bed with a smocking hot blonde?"

Ashley just glared at her and the latina brought her hands up in defence.

"Okay, you're not in the mood, I got it. By the way, I have to go to Chicago for a few days this weekend"

"What? You're really leaving me alone with mini Davis? I thought you liked her more than this!"

"Here is my funny girl! But what I like even more is getting laid! And it so happens that my almost-not-really-but-close boyfriend invited me to his sister's wedding, so, sorry, I wouldn't be here to see you go to jail for fratricide" Madison winked while chewing on her pancake.

"Gross, close your mouth. And this is not funny, even for you" Ashley sigh. "How many days am I going to have to spend alone with her?"

"Just 4 days, try to restrain yourself from killing her while I'm gone, you know how much I love the drama, I so want to be here!"

Madison left for work, leaving Ashley alone. She didn't have any classes this morning and she didn't feel like going out.

The previous night felt like a dream or more like a nightmare. She still couldn't believe what happened. And Clay… The guy always was the kindest, except for Spencer, of the family. He always considered Ashley like her sister in law, never judging their relationship. Ashley had wanted to ask what happened to him, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to start that kind of discussion with the blonde. Maybe she could ask Kyla… In 10 years when she'll talk to her again.

Ashley sigh. Kyla was her only family left, as her father had died many years before, and her mother… well, she could be dead without Ashley even knowing. But she definitely wasn't ready to forgive her. Seriously, who would? _I'm not being unfair, or childish or anything. This was wrong on so many levels._

Her phone suddenly rang as she was lost in thoughts.

"Hello?" Ashley answered without checking on the number.

"_Morning Ashley…"_

"Oh god, 7 years without a word from you and now I can't get rid of you, that's pretty amazing!"

"_I'm fine, thanks for asking!" The blonde answered ironically. "I'm not calling to bother you, just to check on your agenda to know when you'll be able to give Dany a lesson"_

"Hum, right… Well, let me check… … I'm free at 4 this afternoon, or tomorrow at 11"

"_Oh… hum…"_

_"_What?" Ashley asked getting impatient. She wanted to finish this conversation ASAP.

"Aiden is working so he wouldn't be able to take care of Dany…"

_Yeah, seems like it's nothing unusual. _ Ashley wanted to tell her to go to hell, but that wouldn't be fair to the kid. And after all, she wouldn't be staying.

"Then bring him" Ashley said after a moment of silence.

"_Are you sure you don't mind?"_

"Hang up before I change my mind"

The line went dead but Ashley could almost feel the blonde smile when she told her yes.

_Shit, I didn't ask her if she would bring him today or tomorrow. _She thought about calling her back but after a while she put down her phone. _Nah, I heard enough of her for the next 7 years!_

The day was going pretty well, the kids were full of energy today and Ashley was happy to give her last lesson of the day. It was 4 and she assumed that Dany wouldn't be here today. The brunette was kind of relieved. She didn't want to have to deal with the blonde anytime soon, unfortunately, that would be the next day logically.

As she was getting her stuff ready to leave, she heard the door.

"Hey Ashwey! I'm ready for my next wesson!" The blonde little boy jumped toward Ashley.

"We say lesson Dan. And stop jumping angel, you're making me feel dizzy!" She tousled his hair and the boy didn't seem too happy.

"Mommy! You're embarrassing me in front of Ashwey!"

Ashley laughed at that.

"Come on young boy, before you get too embarrassed to play!"

She tried to not look at the blonde, but it seemed that her eyes had a mind of their own as they landed directly on the blue pools which were looking back.

The blonde shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Hum… So… Can I wait here? Dany told me this was a 30 minutes lesson…"

Ashley hesitated. Why couldn't she just say no?

"Don't you have anything better to do?" She said abruptly.

Okay this was harsh. She guessed as the young boy looked strangely at her.

"I mean… you can stay if you want to… Hum… We'll be done in 30…"

"Yeah I know, you already told me" Spencer smiled and Ashley cursed herself.

_Get a grip girl! She's been back for 24 hours and you're already losing it!_

Ashley sighed and entered the classroom with Dany. Those 30 minutes were going to be something…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers! ^^ How have you been? Sorry, today was a hell of a day, but I couldn't not write you a chapter! So to make it up to you, this one's a bit longer! We're slowly going toward Spencer's version of the story, well at least, how it was for her. Thanks for the amazing reviews by the way, I love waking up and reading them (usually it's 3 or 4 am here when I get them), you're all amazing!**

**And as I was asked twice, I'm going to clarify a thing cause I think I wasn't really clear about that. Spencer didn't know Ashley was in LA (explained in this chapter) and she's really here because of Aiden's job. Kyla wasn't that much of a bitch to tell her about Ashley ;)**

**Itsallgood: Haven't been that fast today, but I'll try to keep them at least once a day! And Ashley will be a hard one to get ;) But we all know that eventually, she'll have to give up! And Kyla was asking Spencer why she was in their place trying to talk to Ashley, not why she was in LA ;) sorry if it wasn't clear.  
SoNFan: Thx! Hope you'll like this one too cause I really liked writing it!  
Anjela78: I love Dany too, he's so cute!  
Yepperz: I love to spoil you all! ;) Kyla didn't know that much cause they didn't see each other or call that much, but all she knew would be explained later ;) And don't worry, Ash is so not ready to cave in! Hope you'll like her speech!  
ItsMeCharlee: I so agree with you! And about Clay, I know it was harsh, but I'm sure Ashley will fix it at some point ;) And Ashley is so NOT a home wrecker! Let me know what you think about this one!**

**Ok, here it is! Hope you'll like it, as always, I own nothing but the storyline and I love your reviews so keep them coming please! ;)**

She couldn't focus. She was really trying, but just knowing that _she_ was outside that door… Poor Dany kept pulling on her sleeve to know if he was doing well.

"Ashwey, you don't like my mommy, wight?"

_The kid's smart! _Ashley didn't know how to answer that. She thought about it for a while before kneeling in front of him to be on eye-level.

"That's complicated pumpkin"

"Adults stuff?" he asked tilting his head, like his mother always did.

"Exactly" Ashley laughed before patting his shoulder.

The kid was the mirror image of his mother. She didn't understood how she didn't notice it when she first saw him. The same blue eyes, the same facial expressions, the head tilt, the pout when he wasn't happy or when he wanted something… Everything in him screamed "Carlin".

The rest of the class went by quickly and when Ashley looked over the clock, she sighed, knowing that she was about to have to face the blonde, again.

Dany pleaded her to play one more time and she happily accepted. Finally, he got his little bag and put it on his shoulder, looking up at her with a grin.

"I wove to pway witt you Ashwey… I hope you wike it too and I come back soon".

Ashley melted at those words. She should stop it now before she gets her heart broken by a 6 years old. But looking in his baby blue eyes, she just couldn't say no. In exactly the same way than 7 years before, with a certain blonde.

"I love it too buddy. And you can come back whenever you want" She said opening the door.

"Tomowow?" Dany asked hopeful.

Ashley was taken aback and felt the sudden urge to look over his mother. But she fought against it and just answered.

"Well, I'm not in position to decide that kiddo".

"Mommy!" the boy ran in his mother's arms. "Can I come back tomowow?"

"Weren't you the one asking me to go to the beach and have an ice cream with you tomorrow?" She inquired with her eyebrows raised.

He seemed to think about it for a second before shaking his head.

"Ashwey can come too?" He asked the brunette as if it was nothing.

As far as she was concerned, even for the prettiest boy on earth, she wouldn't spend a minute more than what was necessary with the blonde. But she never got a chance to answer that.

"Dany, please, go wash your hands before we leave" Spencer interrupted.

He looked down with little tears in his eyes before heading towards the small bathroom behind the classroom.

"I'm sorry" Spencer said before Ashley had the chance to open her mouth.

"For what?"

Ashley could see that the blonde understood the double meaning of the question. She seemed to think about a proper answer and finally replied.

"He's never that pushy. Look… I know that you don't want to talk and Dany will be back in a few, but…"

"Stop" Ashley cut her off. "I didn't want to talk yesterday and I still don't want to. Do you have an idea how it felt when you left? Do you know how it was to watch the woman I loved walk away from me because she couldn't assume who she was and who I was to her? Did you spend your nights awake crying about someone who didn't care enough about you to fight for your relationship? Did you see your dreams destroyed because the only future you wanted was with the one who put them down? You were selfish, Spencer" The blonde flinched hearing her name said in such a harsh tone by the brunette. "You only thought about yourself, I get it that it had to be hard to see your mother act the way she did toward you because of who you are, or who you used to be, I don't even know, and you know why? I have no freakin idea of who you are anymore, because you just left and never came back. I haven't heard from you for 7 fucking years. So no, I'm not ready to forgive you. I don't know what you're trying to do here, but you're married, you have a lovely kid and you didn't seem to mind that much that I wasn't a part of your life anymore for a long time now, so just keep it that way."

As she said those words, Ashley felt relieved, content for the first time about all of this. She had said everything that she needed to say for so long. She never looked away during her speech, and she was now seeing the blue eyes in front of her starting to tear up. Spencer looked away to whip her eyes and exhaled deeply.

Dany chose that moment to come back and he gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek. His mother put on a fake smile toward the teacher.

"We'll call you for the next lesson" Ashley just nod her head. "And just so you know… yeah I do… and yeah I did…"

It was almost 5 when Ashley pushed her front door, exhausted. Sitting in the kitchen was Kyla, a second cup of coffee ready beside hers and some fresh pancakes on the island.

"Waiting for someone?" Ashley asked tossing her shoes and getting comfortable on the couch.

She heard her sister mumble something behind her before joining her in the living room, hands full with the coffees and pancakes.

"You're the one I was waiting for, Ash…"

"Seriously Ky, I don't really feel like talking, I've been doing a lot of that lately and I'm kinda tired"

"I know, and I don't expect for you to forgive me, I get it that I totally screwed-up and –"

"I forgive you Kyla"

"Yeah I know that you hate me right now and… wait what?" Kyla asked wide-eyed.

"Look, I know that you didn't want to lie, and you were in a shitty position, and as much as I want to hate you and to not forgive you for such a betrayal… you're my sister, my only family left… You messed-up once, I've spent months messing-up when we first met and still you forgave me every time and you stuck with me. So I guess we're even now" Ashley winked.

"You're fooling me, right? You're still mad…"

"Of course I am Ky! What the hell were you thinking?! But this doesn't mean that I don't forgive you"

There was a heavy silence before Kyla said:

"You know… she always asked about you the first times… I would keep on telling her that I didn't want to be in the middle, so eventually, she gave up. I've never said anything about you Ash, I swear, actually, she didn't even know we were living together"

"I don't wanna know any of that Ky, it doesn't matter" Ashley said, wanting to now end this conversation.

"But you need to hear some of those things! She's not happy, you saw it, didn't you?"

"I don't care if she's happy or not Kyla, as you make your bed you must lie in it. As far as I know, nobody put a gun against her head to force her to marry a guy" Ashley calmly stated.

"Oookay, what's with the expression? Never mind, not the point. I'm just trying to say that you'd feel better telling her how you feel and –"

"Yeah, I know, and that's what I did today"

"Huh? You two talked?" Kyla asked dumbfounded.

"No, I talked, and you're right, I do feel better. But I don't think I want to hear what she has to say…"

"Why not Ash? That would just be fair"

"Do you think she's been fair with me until now?" Ashley inquired starting to get pissed.

"I… no, I don't, but I also think that she regrets a lot of things, but you'll never know if you don't let her explain herself…"

"Yeah, but what if I believe her? What if I fell again? No… you and I both know what would happen, because we know she's been the only one that truly mattered to me… And now… now I can't trust her, and above all… now she's married…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello you wonderful people! Everything's fine? Okay I spent the last 2 hours on this one just for you! Work started again today, and trust me, working full-time while finishing college is a hell of a life! But your lovely reviews brought me toward my computer to try and give you a cool chapter! Don't know if is cool, but here it is! If I'm not too tired, I'll write you another one before heading to bed.**

**Guest1&amp;2: Thanks, be my guests in this story, have a seat, I'll be your guide ;) Here is your update!  
Itsallgood: No problem, sorry that wasn't clear in the first place ;) I don't know either how I can! The ideas keep flowing up in my head so I just try to always have my computer to write them down! Here is just a bit of Spencer's past, hope you'll like it!  
SoNFan: I feel the same when I read a review ;)  
Gina32: Haha! I won't say anything ;)  
ItsMeCharlee: did you like Ashley speech? ^^ and yeah I loved to write Kyla and Ashley's talk, even if I would have wanted to make it a bit longer. Next time maybe ;)  
Anjela78: Yeah I think Dany has a bit of a crush on Ashley, I found that cute that way =) and sorry about the lack of sleep, I also feel like that actually! Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this one!**

**Okay, here you go (I think they keep getting longer, don't they?) as always, your reviews make my day, so please you could be the reason for a happy girl: ME! Hope you'll like it.**

The next day, Ashley left unusually early, and Kyla was left alone at home. She was sad for her sister, sad for her friend, and sad for the mess that had occurred and that was about to come, she was sure. Ashley was right, Spencer was married now, and come what may, someone would suffer. Kyla knew Spencer and Ashley were meant to be together, even when being pissed at each other, she could still feel the deep connection between the girls. But she couldn't do anything about that, she'd interfered enough in their story. She sighed as she remembered one of her last encounter with Spencer.

3 years earlier

_Kyla was in Seattle for the weekend because of her job and she thought she could pay a visit to Spencer. The girl had been pretty silent this last few months and Kyla couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her friend. When she called her to have a coffee, Spencer seemed to be a bit off, and Kyla wondered what was wrong with her. Finally, the blonde cancelled their meeting that afternoon but said she was free for a girls' night out._

_The night went well, at least at first. Kyla noticed that Spencer's been drinking a lot, and quickly things got out of hand. Before the even knew it, the blonde was crying in her arms, Kyla trying to soothe her, rubbing her back._

_"__Spence, what is wrong? You don't call me anymore, you look beyond tired, even for a young mom, and now here you are crying in my arms. Talk to me sweetie…"_

_"__I need your help Ky…" Spencer said crying even louder. "I need her so much… What have I done?"_

_"__What are you talking about?" Kyla asked confused._

_"__She was my everything… And I was hers…"_

_Kyla started to understand. She sighed and rolled her eyes._

_"__Spence, I love you dearly, but seriously, what have you been thinking these past years? You spent the first months telling me how much you missed her, but you never made a move, when I finally told you that I wouldn't tell you anything, you just gave up, and now here you are crying your heart out because you need her? Come on girl, get a grip! Go get your girl or leave it alone, but please stop acting like a pussy!"_

_Okay, let's be honest, Kyla had had her fairly part of drinks, and she felt pretty straightforward. Spencer stopped sobbing and look over at Kyla with wide eyes._

_"__Do you think she still feels something?" the crying girl asked with desperate need in her voice after a while._

_Kyla didn't want to answer that. Ashley was feeling better, and that would be unfair to her to put her back in her misery. But on the other hand, she knew how her sister still felt deep inside, even if she didn't say anything about it…_

_"__Sorry Ky, I know you don't want to be in the middle of us…" She paused for a moment before she confessed "I don't love him you know… I was going to leave him… I made a bad choice and I was aware of that but then… I got pregnant, and Dany… he's my angel… I think I'll never be able to take his father from him… That wouldn't be fair to him…"_

_"__That's not fair to you to live unhappy, Spence" Kyla replied._

_"__I guess I deserve it for all that hurt I caused -"_

_"__Oh come on! Don't put that self-pity act on me! You have a choice to make, that's all"_

_"__I had one indeed, and now I have to assume it"_

_Spencer spent the rest of the night crying softly, telling Kyla about her best memories with Ashley, what they loved to do and where they loved to be, as long as they were together. Kyla didn't say much. She was angry. Angry that Spencer let all that happen, and was still letting it that way, even knowing how it was hurting her, and probably the brunette too. That was beyond her understanding._

Kyla only saw Spencer twice after that, and both times were the same as that night. _And now… here she is… Let's hope she doesn't screw up this time…_

Ashley was in her classroom alone, softly pressing on her black piano keys, her mind wandering in her memories. She was put off of them when she heard her phone rang.

"Davis' music class, 'llo?"

"Hey Ashwey! Mommy said I could have a cwass befowe the beach, is it okay?"

"Hey buddy! Sure, 11?" Ashley replied, a smile crossing her lips at the thought of the little blonde boy.

"Kay!"

She didn't have time to say anything else, the line went dead. She looked at the clock and saw it was 10:50. _Well, I guess that leaves me with 10 minutes ahead._ She wondered if Dany would be with… Spencer. _See, I can even say her name, I'm so over her!_

She turned to the door as she heard it opening and was surprised to see Dany walking in by his self.

"Wow kiddo, where are your parents?" Ashley asked, suddenly worried.

"Dad is wowking…" he answered his little blue eyes saddening.

"Where's your Mom Dan'?" Ashley asked again, a little more firmly this time.

"She was asweep, so I think hey I wanna see Ashwey, and Mommy showed me how to caw someone if somethin' bad happens…" He downed his head when he caught on the unimpressed look on Ashley's face.

"Your mom's gonna kill you, and then she'll kill me thinking I kidnap you or something" she thought aloud.

She tried to call Spencer's house after Dany gave her the number, but the line was busy. She was starting to panic as she didn't answer her cell phone either. _She must be having a heart attack, I need to bring him home… _

Ashley still didn't get how the kid made it to her class. Sure it was pretty close, but he was so young and seemed so fragile. The brunette felt a shiver going down her spine just thinking about what could have happened. Dany on the other hand was walking happily aside Ashley, his little hand in hers.

It took them no more than 5 minutes to get to the kid's house, but Ashley would have recognized it even without Dany's help as she could hear desperate screams inside it.

She took a deep breath and entered without knocking, the little boy now in her arms.

She saw Spencer going around like a mad person, yelling over the phone.

"Go fuck yourself Aiden! Get my baby home! If you were here and a good father that would have never happened!" She looked so petite, so weak and desperate that it ached in Ashley's heart to see her like that. Feeling a bit of an intruder, and as Dany seemed to be now asleep in her arms, probably unused to this kind of adventure, and not feeling the slight bit disturbed by his mom's yelling, Ash took a few steps toward the blonde.

"Hum…" Ashley cleared her throat to get Spencer's attention.

The blonde jumped and threw her phone away the moment she laid eyes on her son.

"Oh my god… Daniel Arthur Dennison!" She shouted, relief in her eyes.

The little boy stirred and hugged Ashley some more, making the brunette smile. He opened one eye, then the other and seeing his mother's look, he knew he was in trouble.

"Oh oh…" he said sheepishly. He gave a big kiss on Ashley's cheek, then another one, smiled his biggest grin to her and then flew away to what Ashley assumed was his room.

"Don't go too far young boy, you and I are going to have a talk!" Spencer said to his retreating back. "I…" She now looked at the boy's new best friend, but immediately downed her eyes, like her son did a few minutes before.

"He called and said you were ok with him having a lesson, but when he arrived alone, I understood that you didn't know he was there…"

"Thank you Ash…ley. I have to call the cops, and my parents, and the dozens of people I called to tell them he's back… I should have known…"

"Known what?" Ashley asked confused.

"You were the one I would always ran to back then… I guess he takes a lot after his mom…"

"Let's hope you didn't take too much after yours or the poor boy is going to have a hell of a day" Ashley replied sarcastically, thinking back to that one time Spencer snuck out of her house to Ashley's place. Paula almost killed her and Spencer was grounded for a full month.

There was a long silence and Ashley understood that it wasn't really the good moment to make that kind of jokes.

"Well, I'll just go now that everything's okay. Tell him I said bye and I'll see him when he's not punished anymore" she winked.

"Ash…" Spencer said softly and Ashley felt her heart beginning to race. "Thanks again… I don't know what I would have done if…" she saw a tear roll down the blonde's cheek and her whipping it quickly.

"That's okay, nothing happened. Maybe you should just attach him or something" she tried to lighten the mood.

"Do you want a coffee or something, you know, just to say thanks…" Spencer proposed shyly.

"You already thanked me, twice. And… this doesn't change anything Spencer, I was serious yesterday – "

"So was I" Spencer cut her off. "It's just a coffee…"

"I have to go" Ashley rushed towards the door and left without looking back.

She felt like she ran back to her classroom and arrived there out of breath. She finally allowed herself to look behind. _Why couldn't you just stay away Spencer..?_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is your second chapter my lovely readers! A little shorter but I hope you'll like it. Welcome to the new readers and thanks to those who have been here since the beginning or almost and that review each little chapter (or almost), this really makes me freakin' happy ;) So this is chapter 11 already, I'm pretty good at that fast update thing ;)**

**Anjela78: No, Spencer never cheated, she just broke up with Ashley and started dating a guy. Thanks a lot, I really love to write that story, so it's not that hard, I just have to juggle with school, work and the story, wonderwoman much? Lol. I'm happy that you like the story, here is another chapter before the night ;) Have a good weekend too! =)  
Demp : thanks a lot! =)  
Guest: your 'one really soon' is here! Hope you'll like it!**

**So here you go, same disclaimer, same thanks, same pleasure to write it! And with your reviews that will be perfection ;)**

Two weeks had passed since Dany scaring his mom to death and Ashley hadn't heard from either of them. Not that she was looking forward to hear from the blonde, definitely not, but she kinda missed the kid. _Stop that Davis, focus on what's on hand._ On hand was actually the hard task to pick a birthday gift for Kyla. She'd been hanging around the mall for the last hour or so, window-shopping, but her mind wasn't at it. Kyla wanted to throw a small party at their place and Ashley knew she wanted to invite Spencer over, but couldn't ask that to her sister. So, eventually, Ashley just told her that she didn't care. At first, Kyla had acted as if she didn't know what her sister was talking about, but she finally gave her a hug, praising Ashley's big heart. _Yeah, that's all me, Ashley the big hearted girl!_

Madison was organizing the party, and it was what scared Ashley. The latina sure knew how to throw a party, the problem was that she KNEW how to throw a party. She always was the host of the high school parties, and Ashley so didn't want to live that again. She could just hope that Madison was a bit more mature now and that she knew she wasn't 16 anymore. _Yeah, in a parallel universe maybe!_

She finally opted for the new IPhone, her sister always complaining about her shitty phone "_that don't even tell her that she's late for her next appointment!"_, at least they had that in common!

When she got home, she didn't recognize her own place. There was food and drinks everywhere, all the furniture had been moved and there even was a DJ installing his equipment.

"Oh my god, Ashley! Here you are! I so need you right now!" Madison squealed.

"I bet you do! What the fuck happened to this place Mads?!"

"Queen Madison happened my dear!" She winked. "I know, that's great, right?!" She didn't let Ashley the chance to answer "Look, a few things are missing and Kyla will be here in less than 30 now, would you mind staying here and take care of everything while I go for the extra?"

Of course she was gone way before Ashley had time to ask what "everything" was. The brunette sighed and headed to the couch. Well, where the couch used to be. She looked around her and directed herself to the island, but there was no room either to sit as there was food everywhere.

The door rang and Ashley went to open it. On the other side was a tall man, clothed strangely and looking at her with a big grin.

"Are you the lucky birthday girl?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Thankfully no! Who are you?" she asked, suspicious.

"I'm the stripper honey!"

"Oh god…" Ashley shook her head.

The place was starting to get crowded and Kyla was beyond happy with this party. Madison thought about everything, food, drinks, music, nothing was left out. Everybody seemed to be having a good time, and Ashley smiled to herself, happy to see the birthday girl dancing and laughing.

"Hey, why aren't you teaching them a lesson on the dance floor?" Spencer asked from behind, making the brunette jump slightly.

"Don't feel like dancing. How's Dany?" Ashley asked, sipping on her JD.

"Fine. We had a big talk about how he got me scared and that he's not allowed to leave the house without an adult."

"Is he still punished?"

"Nop, just lasted for a week. I think he got it" the blonde smiled.

Ashley was kinda disappointed. She thought Dany wasn't coming to his lessons because of the punishment. Now she just wondered what was the real reason.

"So… Is he tired of piano already?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh… hum… no, he wanted to call you but I didn't want to bother you so I just told him that you were busy…"

"Well I'm not, and I don't think that lying to a kid is the best education to give him!" Ashley said pissed.

"And you happen to have so much experience!" Spencer snapped back.

Ashley looked hurt at that and just started to go away.

"Ash, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that…" She said grapping her arm "God, I don't know how to act around you…"

"Well, obviously you're doing it the wrong way!"

"I don't want for him to feel how I felt…" she whispered so softly that Ashley didn't hear her over the loud music. She headed toward her room, checking that Spencer got the hint to follow her. When she closed the door, she took a deep breath, enjoying the calm.

"So… what did you say?" Ashley asked, sitting on her bed.

Spencer was looking around and just stood there awkwardly. Eventually, Ashley tapped the spot next to her on the bed and Spencer sat, at a good distance from the brunette.

"I… It's just that he really likes you Ash…"

Ashley smiled at that.

"And I really like him too. So what's the problem? Look, if you want a refund for the lessons I –"

"That's not it… What will happen when the lessons end? He's already attached to you and it's only been a few weeks… I don't want for my son to get hurt"

"I would never hurt him Spencer! Who do you think I am?!" Ashley felt like she was punched in the face.

"I know you wouldn't! But he'll want to keep on seeing you and…" She didn't finish and Ashley didn't need her to, she got what she meant.

"I didn't mean to interfere"

"You didn't. Actually, we've been the ones interfering!" She joked.

"Well, the boy is kinda easy to be with, so I don't really mind!"

The tension faded away as they joked about the little boy's antics. Ashley felt it almost normal to be chatting with Spencer, but deep down, she knew it wasn't and it ached.

"Hey… you spaced out… Is everything okay?" Spencer asked softly, putting her hand on top of Ashley's.

The brunette immediately took it off, as if she'd been burnt.

"Sorry…" the blonde apologized.

Ashley stayed silent, not knowing what to say. She wanted to tell her to leave and she wanted to stay with her, she wanted to yell at her and take her in her arms, she wanted to hate her, but mostly she wanted to kiss her… She shook her head at that thought. _God, self-control Ash… just breathe…_

Spencer looked at her strangely and tilted her head with a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Ash… do you want another drink?"

Ashley felt that it was not what Spencer wanted to say but she nodded her head and the blonde got up and quietly left the room.

_I need to get a grip, I need to… get some fresh air!_ Ashley felt as if she'd found the answer to the hardest math problem.

She left the crowded place and sat on the outside bench, enjoying the gentle breeze on her face.

"I thought you disappeared on me" Spencer joked sitting next to her, making her jump for the second time.

"I just needed to get out of all that noise and people" Ashley smiled.

"Do you want me to leave?" Spencer asked nervously, playing with her fingers.

Ashley thought about it. Did she wanted her to leave? That was now or never… She could just tell her that she wanted to be alone and the blonde would leave without fighting, "_that would not be the first time_" Ashley thought painfully.

A few seconds passed, but they felt like hours before Ashley finally whispered.

"No, I don't…"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello lovely people! Sorry I'm late, 24 hours are not enough for a day ;) Anyway, here is your next chapter. So I know it feels like Ashley is a little easy to forget Spencer, but that's actually beyond her will, as much as she resent her and want to hate her, she just can't =) damn heart that never listens right? ^^**

**Okay, so in sequence:  
Guest1: lol sorry about the late one, here you go, enjoy !  
Annais81: Thx, I'm glad you like it! Exactly, you read my mind!  
Gina32: yeah I liked to write a free-drama chapter before heading back in it ^^  
Guest2: I'm happy you like it =) yeah, Paula had too much influence on Spencer, but she's a big girl now ;)  
Guest3: Thx thx thx! =D  
Guest4: Thanks a lot, I try to keep being consistent and post at least once a day, even if I wish I could write more ^^  
ItsMeCharlee: Don't worry, even if Ashley is warming up, Spencer is so not close to be completely forgiven and to live happy with her better half! ;) But still, Ashley can't really control herself in front of her! And Spencer is not the cheater kind, just the stupid one ;)**

**Okay, so thanks again for all the lovely reviews, I love each one of them! Hope you'll like this chapter!**

After that night, Ashley avoided Spencer for almost a month. She felt lost and couldn't understand her own feelings. She resented the blonde but still couldn't seem to be able to stay away from her. Spencer hadn't say a thing about what had happened between them back then, well, the only time she tried, Ashley stopped her, but still, she could have tried harder. She was just acting as if nothing happened, especially that night at Kyla's birthday. But the girl had a husband, and a kid! Nothing could be the way it used to, and eventually Ashley understood that she would be the one suffering. So, instead of trying to sort things out between them, Ashley did the thing she did best, she put distance between them and simply ignored the blonde.

Dany came once or twice a week and Ashley enjoyed her time with the kid, but every time Spencer tried to talk to her, she always found an excuse to leave early or tell her phone was ringing when obviously it wasn't.

"Yo chica! Move your lazy ass! Otherwise I'll let you here and I'll just leave and you'll stay all alone, by yourself –"

"I heard you Mads! Jeez, chill!" Ashley said exasperated.

They were going to spend the day at the beach with Kyla and Mads' boyfriend. Ashley was happy with the distraction as she hadn't done anything other than working for the past few weeks.

"Okay girls hum… I was wondering if you would mind if… I bring someone over with us" Kya appeared in the kitchen, wearing a cute sundress.

"Please Ky, don't tell me it's…" Ashley started but was immediately interrupted.

"It's a boy… I met him a few weeks ago" Kyla grinned like a teenager.

Ashley sigh, relieved. But then, she realized what that meant.

"Great, I'll just play gooseberry I guess" she said dramatically.

"Oh come on, Ash! You should be happy for your baby sister! She didn't get laid for months!" Mads laughed.

Ashley pretended gagging and Madison just burst out laughing.

They heard a phone ringing and the two girls looked over Ashley with a pissed look.

"We're leaving Ash! You'll pick that on the way" Kyla said already heading toward the door.

Ashley dismissed her with her hand and answered her phone.

"Yep?"

"Hewo Ashwey!" the cute little boy said excitedly.

"Hey buddy! 't's up?"

"It's my biwthday soon!" Ashley could almost see him jumping around and smiled.

"Wow, you're almost a big man now, aren't you?"

"Sure!"

"So, when's your day?"

"Tomowow! Do you know what I asked? A piano!" he squealed the last words and Ashley had to put her phone away from her ear and giggled.

"Well, that's a beautiful present Dan'. So, are you just calling to tell me that or is there something else?" she asked already imagining her sister and friend getting impatient.

"I wanted a Wesson Ash…" he said sighing as if it was obvious.

Ashley laughed some more.

"Sorry pumpkin', there's no class today" she said, closing the door and heading toward the honking car.

"But I want to see you!"

He seemed so sad that it broke her heart as she guessed the pout on the other end of the line.

"Hey, I have an idea! Would you like to come to the beach with me?"

He screamed so loud that she thought she would lose hearing. She could hear him – despite the yelling – asking to Spencer probably if he could go. A few seconds later, he took back the phone.

"Mommy said yes Ashwey!"

"Great buddy, I'll be there in 10, 'kay?"

She hung up the phone and entered the car.

"That's about time! I thought the sun would set before you arrived!" Madison complained.

"Sorry girls, important phone call. So, Ky, can you stop by Spencer's house on the way please?" Ashley asked looking everywhere but at her sister.

"Sure… May I ask you why?" her sister inquired.

"Well, I don't want to be the only one without a date" she joked. Seeing Kyla looking at her with wide eyes, she shook her head frantically. "No, no no, no! It's just to pick Dany up!" She corrected.

She saw Madison shaking her head, amused and decided to act mature for once: she stuck her tongue at the latina.

Ashley spent a wonderful day. Dany was really a great kid. They swam together, ate ice cream, Ashley taught him how to play volleyball and she even bought him a birthday gift: a little bike, after promising the kid that she'd teach him that too.

When she brought him home, his dad was parking in front of the house.

"Oh, hey, hum… Ashley right?" he asked confused while he kissed his son.

"Hum, yeah, hello 'sir Dennison"

"Oh, please, call me Aiden! I'm sure we're about the same age! So… hum… did Dany had a lesson or something?"

"Oh hum, no. Actually we went to the beach…" Ashley said uncomfortable. Clearly, he had no idea who she _really_ was. Probably because she was nobody…

"Oh, hum, okay! Would you like to come in? I'm sure my wife and you could get along! She knows no one here and I'm always working"

Ashley didn't get a chance to respond as Spencer chose that moment to appear.

"Oh… hey Ashley…" Spencer was clearly not expecting to found herself in front of her husband and ex at the same time.

"Oh, right, you know each other. I was just telling Ashley that you could do something together!" Aiden said while kissing her wife.

She seemed embarrassed, and Ashley felt her heart tighten in her chest at the sight. Spencer looked at the brunette with a sorry look. _Nothing to be sorry about!_

"Hey mommy, look at my bike!" Dany chose the perfect moment to try and get his mom's attention.

Aiden's phone rang and he excused himself before entering the house, leaving the girls and Dany alone.

"Ash… don't spoil him…" Spencer said, looking at the expensive gift she had bought to her son.

"I don't, kiddo here told me it was his birthday, so that called for a cool gift, right buddy?" Ashley asked the little boy who grinned and high-fived her.

"Honey, go get ready for your bath, your clothes are full of sand. I'll be there in a minute, and you'll tell me about your day, 'kay?"

The kid nodded and kissed Ashley before rushing inside the house. And then there were two…

"I should go, it's getting late" Ashley didn't want to be here, in front of their house, a family, a family that years ago, she thought she would be a part of, instead of him.

"It's only 6, Ash. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not"

"Then, why do you want to leave all of a sudden?" She asked tilting her head.

Ashley didn't know why, but it angered her.

"There's nothing sudden. Your husband is in there waiting for you, and I have places to be" She answered avoiding her eyes.

"Why are you acting like that? You kept blowing hot and cold! You don't wanna talk, then you let me stay, you ignore me, then you tell me that you don't want me to leave! I know you resent me, I resent me too! But please… since that night, you won't talk to me when all I want is just have a moment to…"

"To what, Spencer? Look, I don't want to be a part of this, being your little dirty secret, watching you kiss your husband… I don't even know what we are! Ex-lovers? Friends? Why do I feel like I'm the one that kept making an effort? You just act like nothing happened, like all this situation is normal but it's not, and I shouldn't have misled you by "blowing hot and cold" " she said quoting the blonde. "I don't know why it's so hard to stay away from you… but I know that seeing you like that hurts even more… So please Spencer… just leave it alone…"

Spencer looked behind her before grapping Ashley's arm and pulling her towards the car.

"What the hell, Spencer?!"

But the blonde didn't respond, she just forced Ashley inside of the car and sat behind the wheel.

She drove for about 15 minutes, avoiding Ashley's eyes and questions. She finally stopped the car in front of the pier. The night was falling and the streets were almost empty.

She got out of the car and started to walk. Eventually Ashley caught up with her.

"So, now that you kidnapped me, are you going to tell me why we're here?" Ashley asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry Ashley… I made so many mistakes…"

"Spencer I –"

"Shut up Davis and just listen for once!"

Ashley fell silent at that and sat next to the blond on the sand.

"The night we… that night we broke up, I just had another fight with my mom, she kept saying how much a disappointment I was, and how she couldn't look me in the eyes… I regret that night so much… I was just upset, I thought that things would never get better, that we'd always have to endure that… I couldn't take it anymore but the moment I saw your tears –filled eyes… I should have just taken you in my arms and say how sorry I was… when you got angry, I thought the better thing to do was to leave… but I was just stupid, young and stupid… I should have called you afterwards, I know that Ash… but I was so afraid you would reject me… And then weeks became months, and when you didn't answer my call when…" she choked a bit but quickly recovered "I thought you were over me, and I tried to do the same. I met Aiden, we hooked up but nothing felt as between us, I was about to tell him that we should just break up but I found out I was pregnant… You know the rest of the story, we got married because it was obviously a sin too to have a kid out of wedlock! I never stopped thinking about you Ash… I know I screwed up, and I know that everything I'm tell you doesn't change anything, but I needed to tell you how I felt. I could beg and plead and kneel down, but I know that wouldn't make it any less painful. I know I hurt you… and I hurt myself at the same time, by pushing away the only person that made me happy, but I can't live in a word where you hate me… cause I hate myself enough for the both of us… You asked me if I spent my nights crying over you… I have since that one night Ash… that was my biggest mistake, I know there's nothing I can do to turn the clock back… I'm so sorry a was an ass…" As she finished her speech, Spencer realized she was crying. She rose her eyes towards the brunette.

Ashley hadn't said a word throughout the long monolog. She just listened quietly. She had waited for those words to be told for years, and now that they'd been, she realized that they didn't had the effect she thought. She thought that they would help her forgive the blonde and just move on, but they didn't. They just made her want to take the blonde in her arms and hug her.

That's why she left, running away.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone, what's up? Here I am with your next chapter! Hope all of you had a good weekend. **

**So I don't know what to think about this one, cause I know where I want to go, but I don't want to go too soon! Not that easy… ^^ Still here it is, let's hope you all like it. I'm going to start writing the next one now, so I'll give you another one to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews and favourites and... Well as usual ;)**

**Itsallgood: No prob, and that way, you have even more to read ;) yep I agree, and I also think Ashley's being a bit too nice and understanding, but she also seems to be pretty bipolar, doesn't she? Lol ;) Hope you'll like this one =)  
Guest: My pleasure! And I so love Dany and Ashley's time together!  
Dani: I love their connection, and I love to write about them =) and Ashley and Spencer are indeed strong, they just don't know how to be strong together yet ;)  
Gina32: =) everybody seem to love those two ^^ and as for Aiden… you'll just have to wait and see ;) thx =)  
ItsMeCharlee: I'm really happy you liked it! And I agree with you, Spencer is the one who has to move her a** now =p Hope you'll like this one too!  
AceBaby'12: they will don't worry… eventually ;)**

"Ashley… you're being ridiculous. Get out of here!" Kyla said exasperated but the only response she got was a mumble coming from under Ashley's pillow.

"It's been almost a week, are you really going to hide in your room for the rest of the day, again?"

Kyla didn't really know what happened. Well, she assumed it had something to do with the blonde, that was the only explanation for her sister strange behaviour. Since that night after the beach, Ashley had stayed in her room, cell phone off, curtains drawn, and she would only got up to grab a pancake, and stormed to her room again. And of course Spencer kept calling Kyla's phone, asking about her crazy sister.

"Iathr!" came from under the pillow.

"What was that?"

"I hate her!" Ashley said more vigorously before burying her head under the comforter again.

"Here we are again… So, what did she do this time?" Kyla sighed and sit on the bed next to her sister. She softly rubbed her back through the comforter to try and get Ashley to talk.

The brunette finally emerged from her hiding place, looking defeated.

" 'want coffee…" Kyla just laughed and got up to please her sister. She came back a few seconds later with a cup in one hand and some waffles in a plate in the other.

"Here, cold as you like it, and eat this!"

Ashley chewed and sipped for a few minutes, Kyla looking at her intensely.

"Could you stop staring while I'm having breakfast?" Ashley blurted out after a while.

Kyla just chuckled and went to open the curtains and the window.

"It smells like a gorilla cage in here!" the younger Davis said, scrunching her nose.

Ashley just grumbled at that and chose to ignore her sister for the rest of her meal.

"Sooooo… Now that I fed you, will you tell me why have you been acting like a psycho for the past week?" Kyla inquired arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

Ashley took a deep breath and told her sister everything that happened that night. When she was done, she looked expectantly over Kyla, hoping for some kind of divine response.

"Wow, that was kinda… intense. And so, what did you answer?" Kyla asked.

"Nothing… I just left…" her sister replied sheepishly.

"Without a word?! No need to ask why Spencer's been calling me twice a day to ask about you!"

"She has? … Ky, I just don't know what to do! It feels even worst now, because I don't know what it meant to her? Was she saying that she wanted to give us a try? But she's married, and with a kid I deeply love! Or maybe she was just trying to apologize for the way she acted years ago and just wants us to be friends. I can't be friends, it would kill me Ky… I spent those last years thinking I hated her, when all I did was loving her… How can a person still love someone who hurt her so bad and so many years ago?" Ashley looked at her baby sister with tears in her eyes.

"It's just love, Ash. You can't control that, and as much as I'm sure you tried to forget her, you just couldn't because you still love her. But I don't have any other answers, she's the one you should be asking. She's the only one who can tell you what she wants… But what about you? Do you know what _you_ want?"

"I… no, I have no idea… I've wanted her to come back, I've wanted her to disappear… And now, I don't know which one would make me happier… or would hurt less…"

Ashley finally brought herself to go to work on the next day. Kyla was right, she just couldn't hide everlastingly in her room. But she felt lost. Sure hearing those words from Spencer made her feel better, but they didn't erase the last 7 years, and they didn't tell her what she wanted to really know. She had asked Spencer what they were, but that was the only question she didn't answer…

The teacher gave 5 or 6 lessons and the kids were beyond happy to see her back. One of them especially…

"Ashwey!" the little blonde boy jumped in her arms and hugged her to death. She smiled tenderly and kissed his little pink cheek, which made him blush even more.

"Hey, how is my favourite little man?"

"I missed you…" He pouted. "Where were you Ashwey?"

Ashley looked over his mom and felt a bit uncomfortable.

"I wasn't feeling well buddy. So I stayed home for a while, but now I'm fine, so you're going to show me what you learnt with your birthday gift while I was absent!"

Ashley had called the boy for his birthday, despite her prompt departure the day before, but carefully avoided any kind of discussion with the blonde, and he told her he had his piano. And after that, she locked herself in her room.

Spencer said she had some things to do and that she'd be back at the end of the lesson. Ashley was a bit disappointed but did anything in her power to hide it and just entered the class room with the little boy.

"Ashwey?"

"Yep Dan'"

"Were you feewing bad like Mommy?" the boy asked with his little head tilted.

"What do you mean pumpkin?" She asked surprised.

"Mommy cwied a wot. She thinks I don't see herw. Why is Mommy sad?"

To say that she was taken aback would be an understatement. The little boy was looking at her with such an intensity that she thought he would see the answers in her eyes. _If he wasn't 6, he definitely would._

"I don't know buddy…"

"Is it because of adults stuff?" He asked again and she smiled.

"Yep, must be that. Ready for your lesson?" He nodded vigorously his little head and they started.

Spencer was late and Spencer was NEVER late.

8 years earlier.

_"__Ashley! If you're not ready I'm leaving without you!" the blonde yelled from across the room. Ashley knew she was in trouble the moment her lover called her by her name. _

_"__Why are we leaving so early anyway?" Ashley asked putting on her jacket._

_"__Early? If it was just me, I'd already be there!" She said a bit exasperated._

_"__But baby, the movie starts at 9, and it's only… okay it's 8:30, but still, we have 30 minutes left!" She winked and Spencer sighed._

_"__What am I going to do with you?" she asked putting her arms around Ashley's waist._

_"__In 30 minutes? I may have an idea or two…" Ashley wiggled her eyebrows, making her girl laugh._

"Ashwey!" Dany was pulling her sleeve to get her attention.

"Hum? What kiddo?" She said, still smiling at the memory.

"Where's mommy?"

"Good question…" She looked at her watch and saw that Spencer was 15 minutes late, which was really unusual.

She finally arrived after 35 minutes, a sorry look on her face.

"I'm sorry baby, mommy is so late" She said kissing her son's head and looking at Ashley. "I… hum… I had a problem, of which I can't talk right now" she said that pointing Dany with her eyes "I'm sorry Ashley, thanks for staying with him. I tried to call you, but your phone must be off"

"No problem, I thought about sending him home with a sign showing "I already did it once, leave me alone!" but fought against it" Ashley winked.

"Not funny Ash!" Spencer replied but her eyes contradicted her words. "So, hum…"

Ashley could see that she wanted to talk, but with Dany here, that was quite impossible, yet the blonde asked:

"Wanna have coffee at my place tonight?" She blurted out, immediately realizing that could have been misinterpreted "I mean, so we can talk. We should meet at Starbucks, right, Starbucks is fine".

Both Ashley and Dany looked at her funnily and she could see that she was making a fool of herself.

"Let me try again. Ashley, what about a coffee at the Starbucks down my place, let's say, at 6?"

Ashley laughed at that, giving the biggest smile she'd made for years, nose-crinkling and everything.

"Okay Spencer, coffee sounds good" Spencer seemed more relaxed, and Ashley smiled to herself, thinking that maybe, it was thanks to her… But the smile quickly faded away.

"Shit…"

"Ashley, language!"

"Sorry… hum… Actually I can't tonight, I've just remembered that I have something to do… Maybe another time"

Spencer looked disappointed and so did Ashley. But the truth was that Ashley really had something to do, or should we say someone to meet…


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is the second one for you my amazing readers! Hope you'll like it. Sorry, it's a bit shorter but's pretty late here and I have to wake up early for work tomorrow so… Let me know what you think, you know how much I love your reviews!**

Later that day, Spencer called Ashley to know if she wanted to meet after whatever she had to do. Ashley was happy that the blonde was insisting to see her. She accepted to meet Spencer for dinner and headed to her first appointment.

"Good afternoon Ashley. Thanks for meeting me…" The woman said.

"Yeah, well, you've been calling me for weeks, so I guess that I didn't have much of a choice…"

"Yes… Look Ashley, I won't take too much of your time, she just wants me to tell you that she would like to see you…"

"Yeah, so the logical thing to do was to send me her lawyer! In all her Christine Davis style!" Ashley answered bitterly.

"I don't know how much time she has left… She's your mother Ashley… You'll regret it if you don't –"

"Why don't you let me decide whatever I'll regret or not?" Ashley cut her off angrily.

"Here is the name of the hospital she's in. Think about it" the woman stood up to leave "take care Ashley, I'll see you soon"

The lawyer gone, Ashley stayed alone, thinking about her mother's state. Christine Davis, in all her glory… She'd knew for a while that her mother had been sick. She didn't want to have to deal with her, with all of this… Kyla had tried to convince her to go to Seattle at first, but she'd quickly gave up, knowing how stubborn her sister could be. Her mother had never treated her like a daughter, why should she be the one acting like one?

She looked at her watch and realized she'd stay in the same spot thinking about that for over an hour now, and it was almost time for her meeting with Spencer. She headed over the restaurant that Spencer had indicated to her by message, walking and enjoying the cool night.

When she got there, the blonde was already sat at a table and immediately smiled when she spotted her.

"Hey, you came." Spencer said quietly.

"'course I did. So, where's Dany?" Ashley asked while signalling to the waitress that she was ready to order.

"At home, I called a babysitter"

Ashley seemed surprised and wanted to ask why his father wasn't with him but decided against it. Yet, Spencer seemed to read her mind.

"He left for a business trip, that's why I was late to pick Dany. We got into a fight, again… We –"

"Spencer, I don't really want to talk about your marriage problems…" Ashley stated looking down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"No, it's okay, just, let's talk about something else" Ashley smiled to reassure the blonde.

They chatted while eating their meal, about Ashley's job, about Dany, about how Spencer had two interviews to work in a bank, even if that wasn't her first choice. Everything felt so normal, Ashley wanted to put her hand on Spencer's, she wanted to caress her cheek, and she wanted to put that stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. The blonde was smiling at her, like she always did when they would sit and talk like that.

"What do you want Spence?" Ashley suddenly blurted out.

The blonde seemed taken aback both by the question and the nickname.

"What do I want? I… What do you mean?" She asked a bit confused.

"What are we doing here, talking as if nothing happened, as if we were two sick love teenagers? What's next? What do _you_ want next? You wanted to talk, and I let you talk, you wanted to meet, and I met you, so here we are, and I just need to know what you expect now".

Spencer stayed silent for a few minutes and Ashley was starting to fear the answer, and if answer there would be.

Finally the blonde got up and went to sit directly next to Ashley. She put her hand on Ashley's and sighed of relief when the brunette didn't make a move.

"I… I would like to go back on time…"

"But you know that can't be Spence…"

Spencer smiled sadly, hearing her special nickname for the second time tonight, but knowing that Ashley was right. She looked for better words.

"Do you think we still would be together if… If I wasn't so stupid back then?"

Ashley thought about it for a few seconds before answering honestly.

"I _know_ we would. We would live in a beautiful house, near the beach, with a big garden behind it for the kids we would have had…"

Spencer started to cry softly next to Ashley and the brunette wiped her cheeks with the hand that Spencer hadn't gripped while she was talking.

"I'm so sorry I'm the cause for this just being a dream in our minds…" she sobbed.

"Yeah well… we can't change what have been done, we can just go forward now…"

"I don't know what to do Ash… Since the very moment I saw you when I came to pick Dany up in your classroom… I've just wanted to kiss you… I've just wanted to be with you… I feel so lost, I don't want Dany to get hurt… He… Aiden is his father, even if he's not the best one… But I know I can't let you go again… I don't want to spend 7 more years without you, I don't want to have to spend a second more away from you…"

Ashley thought her heart had stopped, at the same moment oxygen decided to leave her lungs. But she needed to be strong, otherwise this would never worked and it would had been all for nothing.

"I think you need to sort some things out in your life before we can talk about an us, before we can try again, before we can even see if there's still something to try…"

Spencer backed off a little and looked into those big brown eyes she'd missed so much, and she knew. She knew she had to do everything in her power to win the brunette's trust and love back… Because nothing would ever compare to the feeling in her chest when Ashley was looking at her like that…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello my great people! Had a good day? Or are you having one? Here is your chapter of the day. Your reviews gave me some ideas to put in it so thanks to all of you!**

**Gina32: Don't worry, it may seem rushed, but they're so not close to get together, they're close, yes, but far from together ;) And I like how mature Ashley tries to be about that, feels soooo natural lol ;)  
Anjela78: What a beautiful review, thx =) hope you'll like this chapter  
Annais81: I like the 'Lightning mc queen' nickname! ;) yep I liked to write that kind of reaction and I really want to make it real. That's also the reason I put the part about Ashley's mom in between. I'm sorry if that was confusing, but I wanted to show that it wasn't because Spencer was back in her life that nothing was happening to her anymore, or that her life had stopped and only resumed on Spencer. Like in real life, some things happen to Ashley that have nothing to do with Spencer and she has to deal with them at the same time. And I also wanted to scare you a bit, thinking she had some date ^^  
Itsallgood: Don't worry, Spencer will be fighting, hard! But for now, it seems she needs a little help… let me know what you thought about this one, hope you'll like it =)  
dani: you should enjoy this one then ;)  
xyepx: lol I bet you're not the only one ^^ are you enjoying the story so far?**

**'****kay my wonderful readers, thanks again, your support keeps me writing on a regular basis, I love to come home and think about what kind of chapter I am going to write to make you all happy ^^ **

**So here you go, hope you'll like it, let me know! ;) and see you tomorrow for the next one!**

Weeks passed and Ashley was starting to get impatient. Spencer and her would talk over the phone almost every day, they would talk about everything and nothing, they would see each other when Spencer came to drop Dany to his lessons, but the blonde never said a word about… her sorting her things out.

Of course Ashley didn't expect for her to just get a divorce within a few days, but she didn't expect either for her to not say a word about it anymore.

"Ash… What's in your mind? I can hear your brain going crazy from here!" Kyla said sitting next to her sister.

"Am I overthinking this? I mean, it just feels like she wants to have everything, the perfect little life, with a husband, a kid and a suburban home, and at the same time, she wants me, she wants what we had… and I don't want to have to share her… Should I give her more time or should I tell her how I feel?"

"Well, it depends" Kyla answered.

"Depends on what?"

"Do you already want to start to lie to her?"

"It's not like that Ky… I don't even know why I'm talking to you about that!"

"Yeah, true, you should talk to Madison!"

Both girls started to laugh at that.

At the end of the week, Ashley couldn't take it anymore and decided to call Spencer.

"Hey you, how are you?" The blonde asked as she picked up her phone on the second ring.

"Hey, hum, fine, thanks. So hum… what about you? Everything's ok?" Ashley asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, great! Dany lost a tooth last night, he was so cute! I told him the tooth fairy would bring him a little something if he let it under his pillow. You should have seen him Ash, he was so excited he went to bed an hour earlier" Spencer laughed remembering her son's face.

"That's sweet" Ashley simply replied.

"What's wrong Ash?" Spencer asked immediately feeling something was off with the brunette.

"Nothing it's just… nothing…"

"Don't lie to me, please… Ash, if something's wrong, just tell me"

"It's just that since our dinner you stayed quiet on what you are going to do. I don't want to rush things, not at all, but why do I have the feeling that you're avoiding to talk about it? Every time we talk, you tell me about every little thing that happened to you in your day, expect for that. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Of course I am! Ash, I'm about to end almost 6 years of marriage and to take Dany's dad away from him!"

"And I never asked you to! I asked you what _you_ wanted! I should have known you'd freak out, like before, like every time things get serious between us!" Ashley was almost shouting over the phone.

"Ash, I'm not freaking out! I'm just asking you to –"

"To what? To trust you?! Well you're wright, I don't! I'm not asking you to get a divorce this week! I just need some answers!"

"And I'm telling that I want to be with you, can't that be enough for now? Just give me some time to make things right" Spencer was begging but Ashley wasn't buying it.

"You had 7 years Spencer. How am I supposed to believe you? How do I know you're not enjoying having both him and me, huh?"

"I don't have you… yet…" Spencer whispered, saddened by the brunette's words.

"And you don't know if you'll have me at all" Ashley said harshly. She immediately regretted her tone and words, but damage was done. She could hear Spencer quietly sobbing, and before she had the chance to say a word, the blonde spoke.

"You're right… I have to go Ashley, Dany is hungry. I'll talk to you later" she hanged up but Ashley kept holding tight the phone against her ear.

"You're an ass Davis" Madison simply said as she was passing by the room. Ashley flipped her the bird with a forced smile, but she knew the latina was right, she did act like an ass…

Ashley didn't know what she was doing here. It was 10 pm and she was pacing up and down in front of Spencer's door. She'd been here for the last 20 minutes or so, trying to decide whether or not she should knock.

She finally sighed and softly knocked the door three times.

But unfortunately, the beautiful blonde wasn't the one answering the door.

"Ashley?" Aiden asked surprised.

"'night… hum… 's Spencer here?" she asked looking everywhere but at him.

"Yes, let me call her, come in" He looked at her strangely but still led the way.

She followed the guy, still wondering what she was doing here. She looked around herself, the place was comfy, with light decoration, but you could see Spencer's touch in almost everything. There were some family pictures, of Spencer, Aiden and Dany, a good amount of just the kid and his mother, and even one with Spencer's parents. Ashley felt her heart tighten in her chest, feeling with each new step she took that she shouldn't be here.

He disappeared upstairs and she was left alone in the living room. She could hear what seemed like an argument and felt guilty as she guessed she was the cause of it. A few minutes later, Aiden reappeared in his suit and an attaché case.

"Spencer will be down in a minute. I'm sorry, I have to leave, but I'm sure she'll be happy to have someone with her" He smiled.

So she wasn't the cause of their dispute. Actually, he didn't seem to know anything about them. Aiden waved goodbye and left Ashley alone again, but not for long as Spencer appeared a minute later, her eyes red and puffy.

"Ashley…" she whispered surprised. Aiden must hadn't told her who was there.

"Hey… sorry to come here that late…"

"No, don't apologize… I'm happy to see you, and I'm sorry for hanging up on you this morning…"

"And I'm sorry I was an ass" Ashley smiled.

"I tried to talk to him, Ash, I really tried" Spencer said sitting on the couch, motioning for Ashley to join her. "He thinks I'm just upset because he works a lot and got angry because he's doing that for us… I told him this couldn't last anymore, that I wasn't happy and…" she sobbed and Ashley tried to soothe her, putting her hand on Spencer's thigh "he told me that I should think about it, because he could take Dany from me…" she was now fully crying now and Ashley felt helpless.

"We'll figure something out Spence, I promise… I won't let anyone take Dany…" was the only reply she could give.

After a while, Spencer fell asleep on Ashley's shoulder and that left the brunette alone with her thoughts. Could Aiden really take the boy away from Spencer? She was his mother and Ashley was pretty sure this would be a freakin' good argument. But it seemed that Aiden was a lawyer or something like that, and most of all that he had a lot of money, and Ashley knew how money could bring outcomes against any logic.

Spencer started moving slightly and Ashley started stroking the blonde's hair, immediately relaxing her. This wasn't the kind of night she had imagined. She'd intended on apologizing to Spencer and on telling her that she could take her time, that she shouldn't have reacted that way, because she knew things like that needed time. She knew that instead of telling her that she had 7 years to do that, she should have told her that she'd waited for 7 years, so she could wait a little more. But Ashley kept feeling the same thing. Every time she was with the blonde, she would trust everything and anything, but the moment they were apart, she would start to doubt all of this, to doubt Spencer's care, to doubt whatever was going on between them. She wanted to take things slow but at the same time, she wanted all of this to be over. But as much as she wanted to trust Spencer with her heart, she just couldn't forget how damage she'd caused 7 years ago…yet. Time. They both needed time. They needed to learn how to be together, god, they even needed to get to know each other again. Even though they spent the last few weeks trying to learn everything they missed in each other's lives, they still had a long path ahead.

Ashley heard some tiny footsteps and suddenly saw Dany coming over her with tired eyes.

"Ashwey?" he asked rubbing his little blue eyes and climbing on the couch next to her.

"Yep buddy, that's me. Everything's ok?"

"Had a nightmare and mommy wasn't in her bed"

"Well mommy fell asleep here" she said pointing to the form curled against her. She wondered how the boy would react, seeing an almost complete stranger so close to his mother"

"Room for me?" He simply asked, playing with the hem of her shirt.

And that's naturally that she raised her arm for him to get comfortable against her. She rubbed his little back, whispering soothing words until he fell asleep.

Ashley looked at both her sides, Spencer on her left, her head on the brunette's shoulder and her hand around Ashley's waist, and on the other side was Dany, his head on her chest and his hand upon Spencer's. She smiled at the sight and closed her eyes, quickly following them in their dreaming land. For now, things were fine, and she wanted to take advantage of this time, before the storm hit them…


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Sorry about yesterday! I had a lot of work and couldn't find a moment to write. And when night finally came I was so exhausted that I immediately fell asleep… So, I thought a lot about your reviews, and I agreed with them, I'd wanted to write this kind of chapter for a while now, but I didn't know how to bring it, so I hope you'll like it. Things are going to be a bit different from now, and I think we're going to switch POVs and go see what the hell is going on in Spencer's head ;) So let me know what you think, cause your opinion means a lot!**

**Guest: Thx =) It makes me happy!  
ItsMeCharlee: here you are! Happy to see you back ;) this one's for you, Ashley starts to realize that she's being to kind about all of it… Hope you'll like it, let me know =) and as for Ashley's mom, a b**** is a b****, but hey, we can still be surprised, can't we? ^^  
Anjela: I'm glad I made you happy! Hope this chapter will not disappoint you. As I said, Aiden is a douche, and we're not done with him! Ashley Spencer and Dany form a cute family and I like to write that kind of moments, but that's a bit early for them ;) Thanks a lot for your lovely reviews, hope you'll like this one =) Have a good night/ day, depends on what hour it is for you ;)  
Dani: Thanks! =D Yeah , not easy, but they have that bond, they just need to sort things out. And I so love Dany! ;) Hope you'll like this one, even if it's a bit less "sweet" ^^  
Acebaby'12: Aiden is a douche ^^  
Gina32: I knew you would like it! And I'm pretty sure this one will annoy you a bit ^^ But thanks, and I promise there'll be more like the chap 15!**

**So here it is, as always, I don't own anything but my imagination, don't forget to review! =)**

The next morning, Ashley woke up alone in the couch. She stirred a bit and followed the amazing smell that came from what should be the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head!" Spencer smiled while making breakfast. "Your cold coffee in on the island"

Ashley grinned, happy to see that the blonde hadn't forget how she liked her coffee.

"Where's Dany?" Ashley asked, looking around her.

"Do you remember that thing called school?" Spencer winked. She guessed what Ashley was about to say and she talked first. "Still a heavy sleeper huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I am, I haven't heard a thing!"

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, but Ashley was feeling the need to talk about what had happened the night before.

"So… what do you intend to do? You know… about… Aiden"

"I can't really do anything for now Ash… I need to think about this…"

"Seriously? He threatened to take your kid away from you and that's it? You're going to think about it? Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" Spencer asked surprised by Ashley's reaction.

"Like you don't give a fuck! I don't get you! You want me, but you didn't make a move in 7 years! You love your kid, but you don't react when you husband says he's gonna take him away!"

"You don't know anything! And don't you dare talking about my son!" Spencer shouted.

"Great, this is just great! You know what? Just go to hell! I don't give a damn about what you're going to do! Just don't come after me telling me you want me back!" Ashley was yelling too.

"Well, it appears that the girl I wanted back isn't the one who's in front of me this morning!"

"I'm the fucking same person! The one who stayed the night just because you were alone and sad and crying on my shoulder about your fucking asshole of a shitty husband!" Ashley replied.

They were both red of anger and breathing heavily.

"Why are you playing this game Ash?" Spencer asked calming down a bit. "You're overreacting…"

Ashley started laughing, but definitely not because of Spencer's sense of humour.

"You're must be fucking kidding me… What the hell are you expecting me to do? Jump in your arms and don't give a damn about this situation? Obviously you don't know me that well… I think I'm going to go" Ashley said getting up.

"Are you really going to run away from that? Can't we try to talk calmly about this?" Spencer pleaded.

"Yeah, we're really being calm about that! And, excuse me but running away is a lot more like your speciality!" Ashley blurted out.

"I'm just trying to explain you my point of view Ash…"

"No, Spencer! You're just ignoring the problems hoping they'll go away by themselves and that I'll still be here when they will" Ashley shook her head before looking the blonde right in the eyes "How am I supposed to trust you when you're pushing me away?"

"I… I'm not… I just feel lost and I need you by my side right now…" Spencer looked so sad that Ashley almost gave in. Almost.

"No, what you need is to sort this out, and you need to do this alone, by yourself, you can't always have me to do things for you, you have to go through this alone, it'll never work between us if I'm always holding your hand. And I need to learn how to trust you again… And I can't do that if I'm helping you, because that'll only make you depend on me, but what will happen the day you don't need me anymore? You already left once, and I want to be sure that the day you'll be back, it will be for sure... That it will be for good… I… At the moment I don't feel like you want me back, I just feel like you need me… That shouldn't be the reason for us to be together. I want someone who wants me as bad as I want her, I want someone who will fight… like you used to, before you mom finally succeeded in fucking your brain up. You should be showing me how much I mean to you, but I'm the one that keeps making the move… And I don't want it anymore… I'm sorry Spencer, but you have to get a grip and grow some balls. Fight for what you want and who you love. And I'm not even talking about me here… Dany is a great kid and he deserves a mom who would fight for him come hell or high water… And maybe that I'll still be here when you're done with all of that…"

Spencer was left speechless and didn't say a word. She just looked at Ashley with tears-filled eyes which were silently falling down her cheeks. The brunette glanced at her one more time before heading to the door. She knew she made the right choice. She was letting her heart instead of her mind leading the dance, and it would end up badly if she kept acting like a lovesick sap. Yeah, that was the right thing to do…

Of course, the next day, Dany was the one calling Ashley.

"Hey Ashwey" the boy said when she picked up her phone. He seemed a bit sad and Ashley felt immediately worry.

"Hey buddy, is everything ok?"

"Mommy said I had to caw you to know if you couwd give me wessons"

Ashley thought about it. She had to say no, otherwise she'd never be able to put enough distance between Spencer and her for the blonde to act the way she needed to.

"Well, I have a lot of work sweetie…" She said softly.

"Yeah, wike dad…"

Those words broke her heart. She could feel it physically.

"I'm sorry Dan… But hey, it won't last long okay? I just have a busy schedule for now, but the moment I'll have a free spot, I'll rush over my phone to call you, 'kay pumpink?"

"Okay" he smiled and added "Thanks Ash… I know you'we not wike dad…"

Again, Ashley could feel her heart burst in tiny pieces. Dany shouldn't be the one paying, again, because of adults mistakes.

"I'm sorry angel… I'll make it up to you, pinky promise"

"Maybe you couwd take me to the beach again? Just the two of us… someday?"

"We have a deal kiddo!" she grined. This boy was really amazing.

Ashley heard Spencer calling Dany on the other side of the line and her smile quickly faded away. She resented the blonde for forcing her to disappoint Dany, just because she wasn't able to be an adult and take her responsibilities.

The kid said goodbye and hung up the phone. Ashley didn't know what to think. She wanted to trust Spencer, and think that the blonde was just feeling lost and needed some time and help. But at the same time, she hadn't seen her make a move toward her, she just kept acting as nothing happened and as if she didn't have a lot to make up to Ashley. But the brunette felt she had.

Ashley had already been to kind about all of this situation. She wanted the blonde back in her life so bad that she forgot how much she had resented her for the way she left her, about the way she treated her, about the way she failed to show her how much she loved her… Ashley didn't deserve to be treated like that. And if Spencer couldn't understand that, well maybe she just wasn't the one that should be sharing her life…


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello great people! So here is the next chapter, in Spencer POV, hope you'll like it. Thanks for those of you who are still reviewing every little chapter or so, I love that, so keep them coming pwease! Thanks! =)**

**ItsMeCharlee: My pleasure, it's a way to thank you for all those cool reviews ;) I'm happy you liked it =) Here is the something you asked! Let me know what you think about it ;)  
Anjela78: Thanks for your great review, as always! Dany is so great isn't he? ^^ Here are some answers to why Spencer is acting like that. So here is the next chapter you've been waiting for, hope you'll like it! And thanks so much, I'm really glad you like the story! Today was shiny here too! Have a wonderful day too =)  
Gina32: Ah good, I'm happy to hear/read you say it, I was afraid you wouldn't like it =) thanks, here is the next one, hope you'll like it! I guess I don't need to ask you what you'll think about it, I'm already waiting for your review ;)  
ChezzLove: Exactly, that's what I think too, and I really want to take my time with this story, there's still a lot to happen, and the path will be hard for our girls! Is that soon enough? Hope you'll like it!**

**And to all the others, I'm waiting to receive your great reviews ;)**

**Here it is! I wish you all a good reading =)**

**SPENCER's POV**

A few days after Ashley's outburst, Spencer was still debating what she should do. When she'd seen the brunette 3 months before in that classroom, looking so beautiful, so sexy, and so surprised..! So was she to be honest, Ashley was the last person the blonde had expected to meet, she'd spent so many years regretting that night, wishing she could go back in time. But she never got the courage to go after her girl, she just went for the easy option and abandoned everything that had once mattered to her. But she didn't want to do the same mistake now that she was given a chance to change that. But was she really given that chance? Ashley just said "maybe"… But it was better than nothing. It was everything to Spencer actually…

The blonde knew that she kept acting wrong, that she should do something to show Ashley how much she cared, but she just felt lost, weak and powerless.

When she'd met Aiden, she was depressed almost every time, she would stay in bed most of the days and she had to admit that she'd become dependent, dependent on the only one that was there when she needed someone. But that was unfair, to Aiden, to Dany, to Ashley… The brunette was right, Spencer used to be the kind of person who would fight for her girl, but she didn't know where that person went. She must still be here, somewhere deep inside of her, she just needed to find her, for Ashley, for Dany, and for herself…

Her son… He seemed so sad these last few days, and she knew that she was the cause of it. Ashley thought that it would be better for them to not see each other for a while, giving Spencer the time to make things right, and that included the little blonde one. But Spencer knew better than this, she knew her ex-lover was upset, and angry about her behaviour. The blonde had disappointed her again… _Why can't I just stand up for the ones who really matter? Am I going to be this stupid and let all of that shit happen again?_ Spencer shook her head. She would never forgive herself if Ashley gave up on them… But up to there, she hadn't give her a reason to stay either… The only thing she'd been able to tell the brunette was that she made a mistake… Big deal! Ashley already knew that, she didn't need to be told!

Spencer felt stupid, she wasn't acting coherently. Ashley was right about so many things, she'd become so mature, and to think that the blonde was telling her to act like an adult… She was pacing wondering what she could do now. What Ashley would do? _Probably punch Aiden and tell him to go to hell!_ Spencer smiled at the thought, that would be much likely what she'd do indeed. But Spencer knew she couldn't mess it up, because she wasn't the only one who would have to face the consequences, and she wanted more than anything to protect the most beautiful part of herself… her son.

Speaking of the kid, she heard his tiny footsteps coming to her and felt happy. Her son was smart, and one way or another, he knew she was the reason why he couldn't be with the brunette who so easily stole his little heart. _Family weakness… Well, except for one older blonde maybe…_ She immediately felt angry thinking of her mother. But the main reason why she resented her mother so much was because it was easier than to resent herself…

"So, Mommy…" Dany started and the blonde chuckled. He was already picking up on Ashley's verbal tics. "Ashwey cawed"

"Did she? Or were you calling her again Dan'?" Spencer looked disapprovingly at her son. She didn't want to interfere in Ashley's life, not until she was ready to be the person the brunette needed, but at the same time… her son deserved to have Ashley, she knew how much the girl was good to him, and for him…

"We made a deaw mom! She pinky pwomised" He smiled and she mimicked him.

"Okay, and what's the deal then?"

"If you agwee, I go to spend the day with Ashwey tomowow" he was already pouting and tilting his head. He looked so much like his mom, she used to play the same tricks on Ashley. "Maybe I couwd sweep at her pwace?" He added.

"Sleep honey, cause I'm not sure you would be having fun sweeping!" She laughed but the boy just looked at her blankly, clearly growing impatient. "Daniel, don't look at me like that because I can still say no" she reprimanded and he immediately downed his head before slowly raising it with a shy smile. "Okay sweetie, you can go, but I want you there on Sunday lunch. Your dad will wonder where you are…" she said more to herself.

"Wike he cares…" the kid whispered.

"Honey… daddy has a lot of work, but he loves you, very much" Spencer didn't want her son to hate his father, even if he sometimes deserved it, she knew how much it could hurt to have this kind of relationship with a parent…

"So does Ashwey, but stiw, she has time to spend the day with me…" And with that, the little boy headed back to his room, where he had spent most of his time, when he wasn't at school, for the past days.

The bond Ashley and Dany had built for the past months amazed Spencer. When they were together, they almost looked like mother and child, except for the blonde hair and blue eyes of her son contrasting with chocolate ones and the brown and curly hair of Ashley. They joked and teased each other, and suddenly, they were hugging and Dany was resting his little head in Ashley's neck. _God, I already miss her like crazy… I need a brilliant idea to impress her, to show her how much she means to me…_

And she already had an idea forming in her head, and she even knew how to concretize it. The problem was that as amazing as this idea may be, this would never be enough for them to be happy and together…

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door slamming.

"Spencer, I'm home!" Aiden shouted from the hall.

"I'm not deaf Aiden" she rolled her eyes. He always did that and it was one of the things that got into her nerves.

"Well, I'm happy to see you too!" he said sarcastically kissing her fully on the lips. Even that didn't feel right…

"How many time do you intend to stay this time? She asked, hands on her hips.

"Don't start, I'm not going to have this conversation again"

"Why not? Short of arguments?" Spencer asked, eyebrow raised.

"Actually _I_ went to school Spencer, so just let it that way, don't want the humiliation again, do you?" He said contemptuously.

"I can't believe you just said that! What kind of jerk are you?!"

"The kind that pays the bill, that owns the house and more important, the kind that got you out of jail Spencer. But the door is over there sweetie, Dany and I would be more than happy to see you leave!" He shouted angrily. Obviously, he had a drink or two before heading back home.

"It was years ago Aiden! You will not always be able to blackmail me with that!"

"You're right honey, let's see what the judge will think about this" he winked and took place in the couch, turning the tv on. Obviously the conversation was over.

Aiden hadn't always been like that. When they first met, he was understanding and kind, but somewhere during their life together, he started to change, he worked more and more, started to have a drink every night after work, and then, that would be two or more. He became more aggressive. He never physically hurt her nor Dany, actually he was a good father… when he was home, meaning rarely. But for the last year, they had kept fighting, arguing and eventually they barely talked to each for over, and when they did, it always ended up in yelling, screaming and crying.

"Spencer look, you can think about this all night long, but that won't change the result, you'll never be given Dany's custody. Usually criminals don't make good parents, so you better try to make an effort, because I could just throw you out. I'm being pretty kind here, so just take advantage of my kindness and be a good wife and mother." When she didn't answer, he simply added "Good, now take a seat next to me if you want, there's a good movie on" and he turned to the tv as if they'd been discussing the weather. She was left speechless and he just ignored her.

Spencer was still standing next to her husband, realizing that as much as she wanted to be with Ashley, the brunette would never know how nearly impossible that would be for her to just leave him… And there was no question of her telling Ashley the truth… No way… She already saw disappointment in those amazing chocolate eyes, she could never bare to see disgust… No… she would have to find another way, otherwise, she would lose her girl, again…


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry guys, busy week and it's getting more and more difficult to post every day, but I'll try to keep it at least once every 2 or 3 days. So here is the next chapter, a longer one, to make my yesterday absence up to you ;) Again thanks for your reviews, please keep them coming, they give me motivation and strength to write after a long day of work!**

**_Itsallgood_****: Yeah he definitely is, and will keep on being! Spencer didn't make anything because she didn't really care. She was with her son and it was all that mattered to her, but now that Ashley's back on the picture, she wants things to be different. And don't worry, from now, Spencer's gonna be more forceful about what she wants ;) hope you'll like it!  
****_ItsMeCharlee_****: Exactly, but I'm pretty sure she'll find something, the guy seems to have a lot hidden, doesn't he? ;) I liked to make Ashley leave, it was as if she wanted Spencer to get how she'd felt when she was the one leaving her years ago. And it'll definitely make Spencer move her ass, trust me ;) As always, thanks for the reviews, I love them =)  
****_Gina32_****: Don't worry about that, Spencer is not going to be a victim in that =) And I'm pretty sure we're about to find out a new version of her in the few next chapters ;) I'm glad you liked it, we're gonna stay in Spencer's head a little bit more. Hope you'll like this one too =)  
****_dnmann_****: Yeah, she is, and it's just the beginning! But I'm sure she'll figure something out ;)  
****_Anjela78_****: I'm sorry ^^ I know it seems she's not taking the right decision by hiding it to Ashley but don't worry, things will get better! And in this chapter you'll see you were right about Spencer cheating on Aiden ;) I'm so happy you like the story, your reviews always make me smile, thanks a lot for that =) Have a great weekend too!**

**So, I hope you'll enjoy this one, and you know how much I love to know what you think so… don't forget to review! And thanks for the ones who favourited or followed the story, love you all!**

Another week passed and Spencer hadn't heard of Ashley, nor she had seen her. It was driving the blonde crazing not being able to see those brown eyes she loved so much, that smile that drove her crazy, that killer body which she knew each little inch by heart, even after all those years. Spencer just couldn't take it anymore, so she called the girl. After 3 rings, she brunette answered with a sleepy voice.

"Hum, whoever you are, you better have a good reason to wake me up at… Fuck! I'm late!" Spencer chuckled as she heard the girl of her dreams running around frantically. "Hello? Still there?" Ashley finally asked after a few seconds.

"Morning Ash, how are you?" Spencer said shyly.

"Oh, hey Spencer, hum fine, just really late" The blonde could feel the slight malaise and immediately felt sad. Things shouldn't be that way.

"Yeah, that's what I guessed… I… I was wondering if maybe… -"

"Look Spencer I'm really late, I have a lot of things to do, I'll give you a call later 'kay? Tell Dany I said hi and that I had a great time with him last weekend" Ashley cut her off.

"Yeah sure… I will… I'll wait for your call then…" To say she was disappointed was quite an understatement, but she definitely couldn't blame the brunette.

"Yeah, okay, bye" And with that Ashley hung up, not leaving room for Spencer to say anything else.

Spencer was a bit surprised, she suspected Ashley would still be mad, but she didn't think her ex-girlfriend would reject her like that. She clearly didn't want to talk to the blonde, but at least she said she could call back…

_Okay, let's face it, she's not going to call…_ Spencer had spent her day waiting with her phone in hand. But it didn't ring. Not even a text… Nothing… It was now almost 11 pm, Dany was sleeping, Aiden was god-knows-where and Spencer was alone in the leaving room, waiting for a call that wouldn't come.

She knew she deserved it, but still, how was she supposed to make things better between them if Ashley didn't let her? But the truth was that she was well aware of why Ashley sent her away. As long as Aiden would be in the picture, the brunette wouldn't want to see her anymore. And it was only fair to be honest. She needed to get out of here, to take her son and leave this house. She couldn't stand to be anywhere near him since their last fight. She'd been sleeping on the couch for weeks now and Aiden was barely home, even at night. She couldn't let him take her son, nor could she let him be the reason why she wouldn't be with Ashley…

Spencer paced the room wondering what her best option was. Could she really run away? Aiden would find her, and probably make her regret her actions. No… She had to face it, she had to _grow some balls_, exactly how Ashley had told her. Maybe Aiden was bluffing. He wouldn't know how to take care of their son in any case. And with his work, there was no chance that he could take time to learn how to.

Spencer spent her night thinking about it, and when Aiden entered the house and headed to the kitchen to have breakfast, she knew she was making the good decision. He was dressed in one of his many suits and didn't even look at her.

"Aid…" she started softly. Maybe if she stayed calm he would think about it and admit this was the best decision to take. He raised his eyes, a bit surprised she was using his nickname, but didn't say a word and waited for her to continue. "Are you happy?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I'm not, and I don't think you are either… There was a time when we could talk about that kind of things… What happened Aiden?" When he didn't answer, she sighed. "This isn't a life, it's not healthy for Dany's education and it's not good for us either… We'll be better apart, you won't have to worry about your work, and you'll be able to see your son whenever you want. We're not even sleeping together anymore! And I mean sharing a bed because it's obvious our sexual life has been inexistent for months…"

"What are your trying to tell me?" He asked expressionless.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm leaving Aiden, and I'm taking my son with me" Spencer said confident. "I know you were angry the other night and you didn't mean what you said, and I'm not mad. We'll make things work, it will just be different" He smiled and she felt relieved. Maybe things would be fine, maybe she just overreacted and overthought this all.

"I meant every little word I said honey. But you're right about one thing, I do work a lot and I don't have time to take care of Dany. So go, take him, until I find someone to replace you, that's it. But just so you know, I'm not giving you a penny anymore, and of course I'll make sure that job you were about to be given at the bank is refused to you. I'm sure your antecedents will interest them. Good luck to find a place and some food to give to your kid. Be gone when I get home tonight"

He stood up and kissed her cheek before leaving, waving his hand. She was astonished. She couldn't believe what just happened. Who was that man..? She sure knew she should have taken this decision a long time ago, but now that she did, she just didn't know what to do next. And he was right, how was she supposed to find a place without money, without a job… Maybe this was the reason why he told her she could leave… Because he perfectly knew that she couldn't. But Spencer wouldn't give him this satisfaction. She picked her phone and dialled a number she knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Kyla… hey, hum… I'm sorry to call you for that but… I need you…"

Kyla had agreed to meet Spencer after the blonde dropped Dany at school. She spotted her immediately, seated at a table, already sipping on her cappuccino.

"Hey, Spence, so what's up? You seemed panicked over the phone."

Spencer took a deep breath and told the brunette everything that had happened since she arrived in LA. Kyla listened without interrupting, just nodding her head every once in a while so Spencer knew she was still listening. When she was done with her story, Kyla shook her head disbelievingly.

"How could you be with that asshole for so long? I don't get it Spencer, honestly. Even if I understand why you felt tricked because of that jail story, which by the way is pretty ridiculous, but still, you're Dany's mother Spencer, hire a lawyer and that's it!" Kyla said rolling her eyes as if it was the most evident thing she'd ever said.

"How am I supposed to hire a lawyer when I don't even have money to buy food for my son Ky! Aiden is right, not a judge would give me his custody…" Spencer had tears in her eyes and Kyla reached for her hand.

"Look, don't worry about this job thing, we'll figure it out, I'll make some phone calls, 'kay? And for the place… you're a freaking lucky girl!" Spencer raised her eyebrows, waiting for Kyla to explain. "This guy I'm seeing…" She grinned like a lovesick fool and Spencer smiled softly "well, he's a realtor. I'm sure if I give him a call, we can find you a place to stay until things get better, 'kay?"

"Thank you so much Ky…" Spencer got up to hug the small brunette.

"No problem, and don't worry, things will get into place, you just need to be patient"

Spencer smiled relieved and Kyla called her boyfriend. She explained to him, leaving the details out, what was going on and he told her that he had an apartment available, with a low rent. Kyla was right, things would get better, they had to.

_Okay, part one of "winning Ashley's back, check! Let's go for part 2!_ Spencer grinned all the way to Ashley's class. According to the hour, she should be there and Spencer couldn't wait to tell her she talked to Aiden. On her way she called a restaurant to book a table, but not any restaurant, Ashley's favourite one. Kyla had agreed to stay with Dany and the blonde wanted that night to be perfect. So she thought about the things Ashley used to like to do. She chuckled thinking of a particular talk they'd had years ago.

8 years ago

_"__I don't want to go to that stupid party Spence! I just want to lie on bed with you!" Ashley grumbled._

_"__Sweetie, it's Madison birthday, we have to go. But I promise we'll get to that bed soon" Spencer winked and Ashley held out her pinky, making her girlfriend smile. "You usually love those parties, why don't you want to go tonight?"_

_"__Because I'm with you. And I don't want to have to share you with over people! And I used to like them because I could see you dance, and let me tell you that, you have killer moves babe!" Ashley wiggled her eyebrows making Spencer giggle. _

_"__Do you want to dance now?" Spencer asked softly, holding Ashley's hand and pulling her on her feet._

_"__I'd love to…" Ashley whispered, immediately putting her head on the crook of Spencer's neck._

_They danced slowly, Ashley humming for them._

_"__You know what?" Ashley suddenly asked. "It's my favourite thing to do on earth"_

_"__What's so?"_

_"__Dancing with you, here, just the two of us, no music needed, just you holding me close, with your arms around my waist, smelling your shampoo and perfume… That's my favourite thing to do…"_

_Spencer smiled and kissed her softly, caressing her cheek with her thumb, and then pulling apart and tracing those amazing lips._

It was one of their best memories together and anytime she felt down, Spencer would think about that day.

She arrived at her destination and felt her heart beginning to race. She had waited for that moment for so long that she was anxious to what was about to come. She couldn't wait to hold the brunette, to tell her how much she'd missed her, and above all, to show her…

She pushed the door but the hall was empty, so she rang the little bell that was on the desk and waited. After a few minutes, Ashley appeared and looked at the blonde surprised and uncomfortable.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" She kept looking behind her and Spencer wondered if she was with a kid, giving him a lesson.

"I'm sorry I didn't call but I couldn't wait to talk to you" Spencer smiled and took a few steps toward Ashley.

"Well, I'm kinda busy right now and –" She didn't get to finish her phrase as a tall blonde girl appeared behind her.

"Ashley, who's this honey?" The girl asked.

Spencer looked at Ashley with expectant eyes but the brunette kept silent, downing her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Spencer, Ashley is my son's piano teacher" she extended her hand for the girl to shake.

"Aw, that's sweet! I met Ashley because she was teaching the guitar to my niece, isn't that true sweetie?" She looked over Ashley who had yet to say a word. "I'm Andrea by the way, Ashley's "good-friend"." She winked and Spencer felt nauseous.

So here is why Ashley had been so busy… Spencer mumbled some apology about remembering she had somewhere to go and rushed out of the place, tears running down her cheeks. She stopped down the street and got her breath back. She wiped the few tears that remained on her face angrily. _There's no way this "Andrea-the-good-friend" comes between Ashley and I, oh no girl, I hadn't waited 7 years to let some brat take her away from me!_ And it's with a confident walk that she returned to Ashley's class, ready to tell the other blonde some chosen words...


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Next chapter is here! Sorry I don't have much time so I can't respond to your reviews, but I hope you'll like this chapter. I know some of you are angry with Spencer, and even told me Ashley should date another girl. I don't think she will because that would not help the story and it would go against her personality in this story but don't worry, she's definitely moving with her life. As always thanks for your amazing reviews, they make my day! Keep them coming, please! And let me know what you think about this one =)**

When Spencer crossed the doorstep for the second time that day, Ashley was alone, seat at her desk with her head in her hands. Spencer immediately calmed down and felt bad for the brunette. She had no right to be mad, or feel jealous, even if she obviously was.

Spencer cleared her throat and Ashley raised her head, tired eyes gracing her beautiful features.

"Hey… I'm sorry Ash…" the blonde whispered downing her head. When Ashley didn't respond, Spencer carried on. "I shouldn't have reacted that way, I had no right to… It just… hurt a bit to see you with someone else… but I get it, I shouldn't have assumed that you were waiting for me to make a move…"

"Spencer, indeed I'm not waiting, but you shouldn't assume anything. She's not my girlfriend, she used to be a "good-friend", yes, but now we just hang out sometimes. She was here because her niece had to cancel next week lessons and I have some problems with my phone"

Spencer grinned at that, relieved that Andrea girl was not Ashley's girlfriend.

"Don't smile Spencer, your reaction… seriously? Do I have to remind you that only yesterday you were kissing your husband, Mrs Dennison? You're something else… I let you time, I gave you another chance but you did nothing. And now here you are, after weeks of silence, acting like a jealous girlfriend, are you kidding me?" Ashley was clearly angry, again.

"I was not kissing him Ash… And I tried to call you but you didn't wanna talk… I… there's something I need to tell you…"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say! I can't take it anymore Spence…" Ashley was clearly upset and it broke Spencer's heart. "I don't want to stay here, waiting for you to make a move, waiting for you to act like you should have years ago. I… I don't want to have my heart broken again, and if I let you in, I'm pretty sure that what's going to happen…"

"Ash… I left him… I… there's a reason I took so much time –"

"There's always a good reason with you Spencer! You left me because of your mother, you didn't come after me because you were afraid that I would reject you, you stayed silent during all those years because of your son, and now you have a good reason for staying with your husband. I made my fair share of mistakes when we were together, I admit, but I never hurt you on purpose. Can you say the same?"

"It wasn't on purpose! I never meant to hurt you… I've spent those past years regretting it… God Ashley! Why do you always take a step backward when I try to take one forward?"

Ashley just shook her head and sighed. Spencer didn't know what to do anymore. She looked into those beautiful brown eyes and felt her heart squeezed in her chest, just thinking that she could lose her… lose the love of her life…

"I love you…" she whispered so weekly that she thought Ashley didn't hear her. But she did. She turned around and locked her eyes with Spencer's.

"Can you… can you just go please?" Ashley asked with a shaky voice.

"I will not stop trying Ash… I'll never give up on us anymore… I promise…" Spencer said taking a step toward the brunette and trying to touch her arm. But Ashley took a few steps back, refusing the contact.

"Just leave… please…"

Spencer wanted to say something, do something to make things right again, but Ashley's look told her to just leave, so she left… for now…

Spencer spent the rest of the day moving her and Dany's things to their new place. When she finally went to pick her son up from school, she explained to him that they were moving out to a new apartment, because his dad and mom needed some time apart, and that things would be different from now. Dany didn't seem upset, not even surprised, he just nodded his head and helped Spencer unpack their few things.

"Mommy?" Dany asked as they were eating some pizza in their new kitchen.

"Yeah angel?"

"I think Ashwey wikes you too" he said blankly and Spencer choked on her food.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Spencer asked while drinking some water to ease her throat. She looked at him expectantly as he was taking his time chewing on his food, a little smile playing on his lips.

"Remember we went to the beach wast week?"

A week ago

_Dany and Ashley were eating an ice cream, seat on a bench in front of the sea and Dany was unusually silent._

_"__So pumpkin, what's up? Things are good for you?" Ashley asked to break the silence._

_"__I don't wike schoow, and mommy and dad are aways fighting" he said, his little eyes sad._

_"__Oh… I'm sorry Dan', but things will get better you'll see. And school is important, what do you want to do when you'll be a grown-up?" She asked with a smile._

_"__Wanna hewp peopwe wike mommy" he answered without giving it a thought._

_"__Waou, okay!" Ashley laughed, a bit surprised. "Your parents will be fine kiddo, don't worry about that, it's –"_

_"__Adults stuff, I know. You knew mommy wight?" _

_"__What do you mean?" Ashley asked, taken aback._

_"__Befowe, when you were young" he rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed by Ashley's lack of comprehension._

_"__What makes you think that Dany?"_

_"__I found pictures of you with mommy. You seemed happy…" He paused for a second and looked her in the eyes. "I never saw mommy that happy befowe"_

_Ashley looked at the little boy and sighed. She didn't know how to answer that, and obviously Spencer never talked about it so she didn't want to say too much, it wasn't her place. _

_"__Yeah, we went to school together, a long time ago" She answered with a smile._

_"__So, you used to wike her?" he asked intrigued and she chuckled._

_"__Yeah, I did, a lot"_

_"__Then why don't you wike her anymore?"_

_"__Well, we grew apart pumpkin, sometimes that's what happens"_

_"__Mommy towd me once that no matter how far you are, the pwace you have in someone's heawt is the cwosest you can be, and that it is the onwy thing that matter in the end" he said proud to have remembered what he thought were the wisest words his mom ever told him._

_Ashley was astonished by the kid. How could he be that smart?_

_"__Your mommy's right Dany, distance shouldn't matter" she said after a while._

_"__Then, you can wike mommy again now, and she even is here, cwose, so?" he inquired with an eyebrow raised. She laughed quietly and took his little hand in hers._

_"__Yes, I can sweetie, and I do. Your mommy is just a little stubborn sometimes, but I like her a lot" He smiled and hugged her. Then she whispered to him confidingly "Don't tell her I said that, or her big head might not fit through the door anymore!" He chuckled even if he didn't really know what that meant. _

_"__I'll only teww her in case of extreme emewgency!" She laughed tousling his blonde hair and he pinched her side, making her giggle even more._

"And you think this is a case of extreme emergency?" Spencer smiled when her son was done with his story.

"Well mommy" he said as if it was evident "couwse it is. If you wike her and she wikes you, then you have to do something!"

"I know sweetie, I know… but mommy doesn't know what to do… Ash is pretty mad at mommy, and she has every right to be…" she whispered, more for herself than for her son.

"Vanessa was mad at me at schoow, because I hurt her foot when we were pwaying, so I picked a fwower and kissed her cheek. Now she's not mad anymowe, and she aways smiwes when she sees me" His cheeks reddened at the last part and Spencer grinned, her kid was just too adorable for words.

"So you think I should buy her flowers?"

"No mommy, Ashwey's not 6! You have to find something better!" He rolled his eyes again and this time it was Spencer who pinched him.

"Okay, Casanova! As you know everything about girls, what should I do?"

"Surpwise her" He smiled and kissed her cheek before waving goodnight and heading to his door.

Spencer smiled warmly touching her cheek. Her life may not be easy at the moment, but those little moments with her son were worth everything else. She could perfectly imagine Ashley being a part of it. But she knew she had to back off for a while, she had to let Ashley time for her to think about all of this. If she forced herself back in the brunette's life, she would only end up thrown out of it again. But at the same time, she wanted Ashley to know that she was here, willing to do what would be necessary to win her back.

She didn't know whatever possessed her to tell the brunette she loved her. Of course she did, but she didn't want Ashley to think that she was trying to pity her or whatever. She just couldn't help herself, watching her, so beautiful, she was thrown 8 years before and the words just popped out without her being able to hold them back. _That was stupid… and see how she reacted, she may have think the same…_

Another month passed and Ashley still didn't talk to Spencer. Yet after two weeks of letting her time and keepinh her distance, the blonde employed great ingenuity, sending a hundred roses to her, serenading her from below Ashley's place, even dressing like the brunette's favourite video game character. But nothing. The only reaction she got was an eye-rolled. Of course Kyla made fun of her and Dany just shook his little head, looking put out.

Ashley's indifferent look hurt Spencer, but what was hurting her the most was that as weeks had passed, Ashley seemed to have gave up on them. Spencer didn't know what the brunette was expecting her to do. She was at a loss of ideas, maybe she was overdoing things… But Ashley used to love that… Maybe the brunette was right, maybe she didn't know her anymore…

_Eureka!_ She needed to take things slow, to get to know each other again, to get out for a drink or something like that and just talk… Yeah… that would work, that had to work…

She was waiting for Dany in front of the school and all of the kids had already gotten out. She frowned and headed toward his teacher. He knew he wasn't allowed to leave with anyone that wasn't her or Kyla when she was getting out of work late. Yeah, thanks to Kyla, she had find a job as a secretary in a detective office.

"Good afternoon Mrs Denisson!" The teacher greeted her with a smile. "I'm surprised to see you here, your husband came to pick Dany up today"

Spencer felt her heart beginning to race in her chest and menacing to burst at any moment. Aiden never asked to see their son, not even once since they'd moved out. She took her phone and dialled the house number. After 3 or 4 rings, she heard the familiar male voice.

"Hello?"

"Aiden, why didn't you call me to tell you would pick Dany up?" She said angry and worried.

"Because he's my son and I am not accountable. And just so you know, Dany is back at home for good, you'll never see your son again Spencer. I hired a lawyer, which evidently was not difficult for me, and he already told me that you wouldn't stand a chance. I have every right to keep Dany with me, so that's what I'm doing" Aiden said calmly.

"You can't do that Aiden!" she screamed panicked "He's my son! You can't take him! I'm gonna make you regret it Aiden!" She cried.

"Oh yeah, threats, just what I needed! I can't wait to see you in front of a court! You've never been able to contain yourself, that's what got you into jail last time!" He laughed before hanging up.

Spencer was left crying in front of her son's school, holding against her heart the stuffed animal she'd bought him… _Oh my God, Dany…_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, because I so love you all so much, here is the second chapter you asked me! I couldn't let you hanging that way! Hope you like it! **

**AceBaby'12: good idea, I'll think about it! ;) yeah, she really is a good mom =)  
Gina32: Especially for you, here is Chelsea! Thanks that was a great idea ;) Yeah Spencer indeed grew a pair ^^ and as much as Ashley needs distance, she also loves Dany so… we'll see what will happen! As always thanks for the reviews!  
IhEaRtSpAsHlEy: there you go! All you had to do was ask ;)  
ChezzLove: lol yeah it is! And you're right I couldn't, so here is the next one! But it's really because you begged! ^^ lol! Hope you like it, let me know =)**

**So, I don't need to tell you how much I love your reviews… I LOVE THEM! Don't hesitate and let one, or two, or as much as you want! **

**Thanks again and there you go with the next one =) Hope you'll all like it. See you tomorrow hopefully. **

Ashley POV

"Yo mami! Muevete!" Madison shouted from the living room. She was slumped in the couch next to Kyla, waiting for Ashley to get out of the shower to put the movie on.

"Calm down "mami"! Go ahead, turn it on, I'm ready" Ashley said making herself comfortable on the couch next to the two girls.

"Why again are we watching this?" Kyla asked, her nose already crinkled in disgust at the opening of "A nightmare on Elm Street".

"Cause I like to mess up with you after a horror movie!" Madison laughed and made a terrible imitation of a monster running after Kyla. The short brunette hid behind her sister while screaming like a 3 years old girl.

"Kids! Sit down and watch the damn movie!" Ashley shook her head at her friend and sister's childish behaviour.

The girls finally sat down but not before Kyla had stuck her tongue out at Madison who simply chuckled.

The movie was on for about 30 minutes when Kyla's phone started ringing.

"Kyla! No phones during our movie night!" Madison complained and Ashley rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Hello?" Kyla said picking up the phone. "Wo, calm down, what?" Kyla was clearly worried and Ashley couldn't help wondering what that was about. "Stop crying, everything's gonna be okay, I'll be there in 10" Kyla got up and headed to the door, not allowing Ashley to hear the end of the conversation.

When she hung up, Ashley met her sister at the door.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about our night but I have to go, I don't know when I'll be back so don't wait for me" Kyla said while opening the door. Ashley touched her sister's arm to get her attention and bit her lip before voicing what was in her mind.

"Was it Spencer? Is she and Dany okay?"

Kyla looked intently at her sister, as if she was trying to read her mind.

"It's not my place to tell you Ash… If Spencer wants you to know, she'll call you" Kyla said, looking sorry for her sister.

"She won't…" Ashley whispered.

"I'm sorry sis' but I really have to go now. I know Spencer hadn't tried anything for a few days now, but I'm sure it has nothing to do with you ignoring her" Kyla hugged the brunette and left, leaving Ashley alone with Madison.

Ashley looked at the closed door until Madison appeared behind her, touching her shoulder.

"Come on, we'll have a talk night instead of watching the creepy guy frightened the kids, it's not that funny without Kyla anyway"

Ashley followed her friend to the couch and sighed, closing her eyes and throwing her head backward.

"Ash… don't be stupid, just call her" Madison said rubbing Ashley's back as the brunette put her head in her hands.

"I thought she was being ridiculous and at the same time, it was cute, you know, all those little things she did, like hiding flowers in my car, god knows how, or waiting for me in front of my classroom with my favourite meal she'd just cooked. But it was easier to just ignore her, because I have no idea what we would do if I gave in"

"Maybe you'd be less miserable, and that'd be a pretty good way to begin with!"

"Mads, I can't… I know how I feel, but I can't start a relationship where they'd be no trust. I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night to check if she's still here, I don't want to feel my heart race every time her mother's gonna call, and I don't want to bond with Dany to just have him taken away from me…"

"Ash, you already love the kid. You're the only one who can answer that, but honestly chica, it feels like you're just punishing yourself, not her"

"What should I do, Mads? Maybe –"

Ashley didn't have time to finish whatever she was about to say as it was her phone that was now ringing.

"'llo?"

"Hello beautiful! What are you up to?"

"Oh, hey, I'm fine Andrea, thanks, what about you?" Madison pretended to gag and Ashley punched her in the arm, making the latina giggle.

"I was just thinking about you… I was wondering if you'd like to meet somewhere, maybe at my place?" Andrea asked seductively.

"I'm sorry but that's bad timing. Madison is sick and I don't want to let her alone here as Kyla is away for the night" Madison was almost peeing herself and Ashley got up so Andrea wouldn't hear her friend laugh.

"Oh… Well she's not a kid anymore, I don't think she needs any babysitter Ash! Come on, we could have some fun! Andrea pleaded.

"Maybe another time, 'kay? I'll call you, bye Andrea!" Ashley hung up before the girl could find another argument.

She sighed and went back to the couch, hitting on Madison's head while doing so.

"Aoutch! What was that for?" The latina squealed rubbing her head.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"At least I'm not the idiot who has checked her phone like ten times during the last minute or so!"

Ashley threw a pillow at her friend who just laughed harder. But Madison was right, she was indeed checking on her phone, wondering why Spencer hadn't called her. Apparently something bad happened and Ashley couldn't help but feel worry. Of course it was logical for Spencer to call Kyla instead of her, regarding the way she had treated her this past weeks, but still, Spencer should know that no matter how mad she was, if something serious happened, Ashley would catch up with her in a heartbeat.

"I may know or not where Spencer lives…" Madison sang with a proud look on her face.

"Mads, I know that too! Even been there, remember?" Ashley shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Really? When did you go to her new place?" Madison inquired and the brunette looked at her strangely.

"New place? What do you mean?"

"Ay dios mio… Do you even know that she moved out of her house? She left her "husband" and found an apartment not too far from here where she lives with the kid" Madison sighed in view of her friend's surprised eyes.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Ashley whispered and Madison snickered.

"From the few that I've seen, it didn't seem that you let her talk a lot!"

"Shut up sucker!"

"Go to hell, loser!" Madison answered back with a smile. "But before you do so, call the girl, or you'll be the one haunted with regrets in a few years!" And with that, Madison got up and headed to the door.

"Where are going Mads! We were talking!"

"To Sean's! And we were not talking, you were complaining about something you can still change! So go and change it! Estupida!" She mumbled before leaving.

Ashley inhaled deeply and let herself fall in the couch again. She didn't know what to do. A part of herself wanted to call the blonde, but the other part wanted to keep on ignoring her, to protect herself. _Argh! Even when I don't see her, she manage to drive me crazy!_

Ashley started to pace in the room, debating what she should do. Finally she decided to make a call.

"Hello?"

"Ky, it's me… How is she?" Ashley asked her sister, but she didn't need an answer as she could hear the blonde crying.

"I can't really talk right now…" Kyla whispered, and Ashley guessed she was moving away from Spencer so the blonde wouldn't know who was calling. "Look Ash, she's really feeling down right now, and there's nothing you can do, so leave it alone. I asked her if she wanted me to call you and she said she needed to sort this out alone because that's what you wanted from her, so let her do it!" Kyla was clearly upset and Ashley sensed something really bad was going on.

She hung up on her sister and made another call.

"Take a pen you dumbass!" Madison said as she picked up. Ashley smiled. "I was wondering how much time you would wait until you'd call me!"

After Madison had given her Spencer's address, Ashley made the 10 minutes' walk to the small apartment. It looked a bit dodgy from the outside and Ashley felt bad for the blonde who was used to a comfy house in a quiet neighbourhood.

When she got to the door, she hesitated. Was it the right thing to do? She knew that Spencer was not calling her because Ashley rejected and ignored her, and she probably didn't want to bother the brunette. But if she knocked that door, there would be no turning back. She would have to give the blonde a chance to make things right. She could hear some crying and yelling from the other side of the door. She just wanted to know if Dany was okay, if Spencer was. She wanted to make sure that none of them were hurting.

But was she ready to take that step? She downed her hand and turned back, leaving the building.

The next day, Ashley woke up in an empty place. Kyla hadn't return the night before and Madison had already left for work. She checked her phone but there was no message nor missing call. She sighed and made herself some coffee. It was still early and she wasn't used to be up at that time of the day. When she heard her phone ring, she almost jumped on it.

"Hello?"

"Ashwey?"

"Hey, buddy! I'm so happy to hear you! Why are you whispering sweetie?" She asked eyes frowned. Was Spencer forbidding him to call the brunette?

"Because daddy is downstaiws and he gets mad when I take the phone" Dany replied after a few seconds.

"Why is your dad home Dan'? Is mommy okay?" Ashley was starting to get worried and was already pacing again.

"I don't know Ashwey…" he cried softly and Ashley felt her heart tighten is her chest. "Daddy came to pick me at schoow yestewday and he said that now I stay with him and not mommy… I miss her Ashwey" he cried harder and Ashley almost run to his place to knock his bastard of a father down.

"Calm down angel, don't cry, shh… Do you want me to pick you up after school today?" She asked quickly.

"Daddy don't want me to go to schoow for now… He stays with me aw day… I want my mommy…" he cried again and Ashley felt helpless. "I have to go Ashwey, or he'w get mad. I want to caww mommy but I don't know our new number…" _Shit!_ Neither did Ashley.

"Why don't you call her cell phone buddy?"

"It doesn't work anymowe because mommy threw it on the waw" Ashley weakly smiled, picturing Spencer getting angry. It had happened before, the blonde had some difficulties to contain herself sometimes.

"Call me again when you can, I'll get the number, 'kay sweetie?"

"Kay Ashwey… Bye…"

"Bye pumpkin… and don't worry, every thing's gonna be okay…" At least she hoped so.

"Ashwey?"

"Yeah Dany?"

"I wove you…"

It left her speechless… She almost couldn't breathe, kind of like when his mother had said those same words to her weeks ago…

"I love you too angel. Call me 'kay?"

"Kay…" he said before hanging up.

She saw a tear fall on her lap and wiped her face. She hadn't even noticed that she was crying. There was no fear of getting hurt anymore, no fear of seeing Spencer and fall for her again, no pride or anything else. She had to go and see Spencer, she had to do something for the kid who missed his mom so much, and for his mom who must be becoming insane and who must be heartbroken right now. She couldn't even start to imagine how Spencer was feeling, as her biggest fear had become a reality, Aiden had taken her son away from her…

Ashley couldn't help but feel guilty. She was the one telling Spencer to leave him, to grow some balls, even though Spencer had told her that the asshole would take her son… She had to do something, she couldn't let Spencer alone to deal with that.

On her way, she took her phone and dialled a number she hadn't call for a long time now.

"Chelsea Lewis speaking, how can I help you?"

"Chels… it's Ashley, Davis. I'm sorry to call you for that after all those years but… I need a lawyer…"

"Ash, oh my God, I'm so happy to hear you! Are you in trouble?" She asked slightly worried.

"Not me… Spencer…"

She quickly explained her old friend the main lines of what was happening and even if the girl was surprised that Ashley was calling her and not her mother's lawyer, she didn't ask any questions and promised she would call her the next day to set an appointment with the brunette and Spencer.

Ashley finally found herself for the second time in front of Spencer's door, but this time, she didn't hesitate and knocked the door softly.

After a few seconds the door opened and Ashley almost didn't recognize the girl in front of her. Spencer was wearing a grey pajama bottom and an old tank top too big for her. She had big dark rings under her eyes and it seemed she hadn't slept for days. Her eyes were red and puffy and it looked like she had lost weight since the last time Ashley had seen her. She watched the brunette without really seeing her and didn't say a word as she put aside to let her enter the room.

But Ashley was definitely not prepared for what she saw on the table, menacing and visibly ready to be used.

"Spence! What the hell is that fucking gun doing here!" She shouted to the blonde who simply looked blankly at her.

"I won't let anyone take my son away from me…" She whispered with a hoarse voice that Ashley didn't recognize, and that frightened her…


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N : Hey lovely readers, I've some apologies to do, I'm really sorry it took me so long, but my 200 pages paper was due this morning so I spent all week at my job, and working on it when I got home at night. Now, it's over! And my exams are in May, so I'm back! Hope you're still here and that you'll like this one! Just a short chapter to come back on tracks and tomorrow you'll get some more, with all the interesting stuff! Sorry again and here you go!**

**Guest: sorry =( the week was a bit hectic but here I am! Hope you'll like it!  
Guest2: Here it is! ;)  
xyepx: thanks ;) hope you'll like this one, let me know what you think!  
Itsallgood: yeah, I thought it too, but indeed Ashley was too upset and stubborn to really appreciate it. But as you said, for now it's not about them, but maybe this will help bring them together. And as for Aiden, the douche is about to learn the hard way that you should never mess up with Spashley! ;)  
ItsMeCharlee: Yeah, she has a great support system, and it's just the beginning! And you guessed right ;) We just have to wait and see now ;) I'm happy you're still liking the story, and sorry about the late update!  
Dani: Glad you like it! Hope you'll like this chapter! And don't worry, Ashley is about to soften a bit ;) And yeah, they're so cute together!  
Gina32: Thanks! =D and no problem, my pleasure! Thanks for suggesting it! Let me know if you like this one!  
dnmann: Yes, she did! Spencer was about to make a freakin' huge mistake…  
Anjela78: I know, the part about Dany was really sad, but hopefully, everything will get better. Sorry about the delay, hope you like this one! Have a great weekend in Prague, hope the weather is good!  
Chezzlove: My pleasure! Sorry, this one took forever, right? ^^ but here it is! And you're right, it was cruel to leave you with such a cliff-hanger! What do you think about this one? =)**

**Okay you amazing people, don't forget to review, I've loved to read them this week and I couldn't wait to give you more! Here it goes…**

_Okay, breathe Ashley, relax… _The brunette was panicked. She'd never seen Spencer like that. And a gun! Where the hell did she get it?! Ashley didn't even think she really wanted to know. Spencer sat on the chair next to the table, a little too close to the offending idem for Ashley's liking, and stared at the floor.

"Spence…" Ashley whispered but still got no reaction. Spencer was now staring at the weapon with an absent look on her face. Ashley took a step toward her hesitantly. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere Spence… We'll figure this out, together, 'kay?" She was trying to use her soothing voice, the one which had always worked to appease the blonde. But apparently, not this time. Spencer had yet to acknowledge Ashley's presence and the brunette felt helpless. She had to find the right words, but at that very moment, her mind was blank. She sat next to her, hoping that her mere presence would be enough for now. "I get it if you don't wanna talk. We can just stay here and you can just listen okay?" No response. "I… Dany called me… he would like to talk to you but couldn't remember the number of the house… and I didn't have it…" she felt guilty but there was still no reaction in front of her. "I told him I'd find you and the number so… here I am… … Spence… please, just look at me… I get it, you're mad at me and I'm the last person you want to see right now but I'm just trying to help…-"

"I'm not mad Ash…" Spencer whispered so weakly that Ashley almost didn't hear her words. But that was a start, and Ashley was ready to cling on the smallest things right now.

"Kay sweetie, then why don't we go have some food and we'll talk. Maybe you can explain the all story?"

"Long story short, Aiden has Dany, so I kill Aiden and Dany comes back"

Ashley felt a shiver running down her body hearing the cold tone Spencer was speaking with. She never heard it in her mouth, not even when she was beyond mad at her mother. But Ashley guessed there was no comparison, nobody took her son away before… But she had to try to bring some senses to the blonde, before she did something she'd regret for the rest of her days.

"You know that's not what's going to happen right, Spence? You kill him, you go to jail, and Dany is left in a foster care, alone, without his mommy to raise him" This made Spencer look at the brunette. "There's another option. You let me help you, you come with me tomorrow because I already called Chelsea, and we put the bastard down… in a legal way… but first of all, you give me that gun…"

Spencer was clearly debating whether or not complying. Ashley took the blonde's hand in hers and applied a light pressure on it, so she would know that she could trust her.

"Can you promise me that I'll be with my son in the end?" Spencer asked weakly, with an almost inaudible voice.

"I can, and I am, I promise Spence, I won't let anyone took Dany… I mean… I know right now he's not here, but I'll bring him back, 'kay?"

"I miss him so much Ash… It's only been a day and I'm already a mess… And I broke my stupid phone and now…" She cried and Ashley was holding her in less than a second.

"Shh, everything's gonna be okay… I'll get you a new phone and we'll wait for Dany to call" Ashley held the blonde against her, rubbing her back and caressing her hair alternatively. She at least hoped she could comfort her until she'd find a solution.

They stayed like that for about an hour before Ashley decided to get rid of the gun and go to find a new phone for the blonde. She also made her preparations to cancel some lessons for the next days and after a few hours, she got back to Spencer's. She let herself in with the key the blonde had given her and found the girl sleeping on the couch. Ashley watched her sleep with tender eyes, memories of better days pushing through her mind.

10 years earlier.

_Ashley had stayed the night at Spencer's as the blonde's parents were away for the weekend. It was still early in the morning, but Ashley had waken up because of the sun shining through the curtain. Spencer was still sleeping, her face turned to the brunette and Ashley couldn't help but watch her. They'd spent the past months being together almost all the time, and Ashley could feel a strange feeling growing in her chest each time she was close to her friend. It was something with her smile maybe, unless it was hey amazing blue eyes that could make her weak in the legs. Whatever it was, it was each day stronger, and Ashley appreciated to be able to watch her in every little detail while she was asleep. _

_"__Ash…" The blonde whispered keeping her eyes closed. "I can feel you stare, why aren't you sleeping, it's still early!"_

_"__How would you know, sleepy head, you have yet to open your eyes and see what time it is!" Ashley teased, hoping that would make the blonde look at her, as she was already missing her deep baby blue eyes._

_"__Hum, no! Too early! Lay down Ash, I want to stay in bed for a little longer" Spencer grumbled, making herself comfortable closer to the brunette. _

_Ashley felt a wave of heat running through her body and cleared her throat._

_"__Spence, we could go to the beach, swim for a bit, play volleyball, what do you think?" Ashley tried to get up only to be pulled down._

_"__Where's the rush? I'm comfy here! And we talked until late last night, I'm tired. Let's just sleep for an hour and then you'll get to see me in bikini, you perv!" Spencer joked but it was a good thing the blonde couldn't see her because she was pretty sure she was redder than a tomato. _

_"__Hum, 'kay, sure… Sorry…"_

_Spencer opened her eyes, rubbing them before looking at Ashley._

_"__I'm just kidding Ash" She smiled. "I get it you're bored, we'll get up" she started to get out of the bed but Ashley gripped her hand._

_"__No, stay. You're right, we're pretty comfy in here" she grinned and Spencer gave her her famous head-tilt lined with an equal smile._

_There was a comfortable silence as they were laying next to each other._

_"__Why do you always watch me sleep Ash?" Spencer asked after a moment. Ashley felt her cheeks redden again and began to stutter._

_"__I… no I… Why do you think I watch you…? I don't"_

_"__Chill! I think it's cute…" it was her time to blush. "I like to open my eyes and seeing you smile and look at me…"_

_Her friend's words made Ashley felt warm inside and she gave her her biggest smile._

_"__Me too…"_

She saw the blonde stirred as she was still remembering how happy they used to be.

"Ash? What time is it?" Spencer asked rubbing her eyes and Ashley felt her insides melt once again.

"Almost 9. I let you sleep, I guessed you needed it" Ashley smiled softly. "I brought some Chinese food, hope you still like it…"

Spencer just nodded her head and gave the girl a weak smile.

They ate mostly in silence, Ashley trying to make some conversation but not really having responses. Actually, Spencer didn't eat much either, but at least she was trying and it reassured Ashley.

As Spencer returned to the couch, Ashley cleaned the kitchen and did the dishes. When she sat on the opposite side of the blonde on the couch, it was already almost midnight.

"Spence, I'm gonna go, it's pretty late and even if you rested a bit this afternoon, you still need a good night of sleep. I'll be back tomorrow morning so we can go and see Chels', don't forget I agreed to meet at noon, 'kay?" Spencer didn't answer and just looked down. "Hey" Ashley put a finger under Spencer's chin to lift her head. "Look at me. She'll find a solution, she's a great lawyer and I've no doubt that no matter what you did, nobody could think it's more important than how good of a mom you are. And trust me, I know what I'm talking about, mine is pretty shitty!" she joked but Spencer not even smiled. "Okay… so… I'll come to pick you up at 11, 'kay?"

When she got no answer, she sighed and got up to leave. She was almost at the door when Spencer called her name.

"Ash… please, don't leave…"

"I… I should go… I'm not sure that…"

"I just need you now… stay the night please… I'll even take the couch, but please, I don't think I can be alone right now…"

Ashley had an internal debate, but really who was she trying to fool? She couldn't say no to her…

"Sure… but there's no way you sleep in the couch. We slept together before, even when we were not 'together' " she smiled as she thought about the same memory again "just try to behave! I know I'm hot and all, but please, I'm pretty tired!" Ashley winked and Spencer finally smiled. "Here it is! Do me a favour, don't hide that smile, cause it's the most beautiful thing anyone could have the luck to see".

Spencer blushed and smiled again, leading the way to her bedroom.

When each of them were ready for the night, they laid next to each other in Spencer's bed, silent. There was a good distance between the two, and Ashley couldn't help but want to be closer and make Spencer feel better even just for the night. So she brought herself closer and gestured for Spencer to come into her arms. After a slight hesitation, Spencer complied.

"Ash?"

"Hum?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call you…"

"And I'm sorry it took me so long to come…"

They smiled softly at each other before falling asleep, holding each other. They knew this didn't mean anything for now, but they both needed it. The next day would be a huge and intense one, and a long path was now ahead. Ashley just hoped that in the end, she could keep her promise… and maybe make some others…


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here is the next one, some things are starting to fall into place, I hope it's shaping good and that you'll like it. Things are far from being fixed between our girls, and it's not the priority now, so be patient, we'll go back to them soon =)**

**Itsallgood: I'm glad you liked it =) I want to make it as real as possible, so it's good to read that that's what you thought =)  
Guest: Yep, it'll take some time, but be sure that at the end, I'll try to make you all happy ;) Thanks, I'm happy you liked it. I think you'll be happy with this one too, as your favourite ones are here! ;) Thanks again and have a great day!  
Pixie1913: Thanks a lot! Here is the next one, hope you'll like it!  
ItsMeCharlee: I found it cute that Spencer wanted Ashley to stay, I imagined her asking that with a soft and pleading voice, the kind Ashley couldn't resist ^^ Yeah, I know it's sad, but at the same time, it's what helps them get over all of their differences and make a move toward each over. And I have good hope too ;) Hope you'll like this one, as always =)  
craftedlab2014: Thanks a lot! That's the kind of review that make ME very happy! Here is the next one, hope you'll like it!  
gina32: thanks =) I loved to write it too =) And here is the next one, enjoy ;)  
dnmann: Exactly, thanks, cause that's what I was trying to show =)**

**So, happy reading to all of you, don't forget to review ;)**

The following day, the girls woke up early to get ready for their meeting with Chelsea. Spencer seemed to be as depressed as the day before but tried her best to hide it.

Ashley went back home to take a shower and get changed, despite Spencer's pleadings for her to borrow some clothes and have her shower at the blonde's place. Truth to tell was that she needed some time alone to prepare herself for what was about to happen. She knew she had to be strong for Spencer and for Dany too, because they both needed her, and it felt weird. A good weird, sure, but weird, still. Since their separation, Ashley never felt needed for anything or by anyone, and she was okay with that, she wasn't too fond of people relying on her anyway. But with the two blondes, things were different, even if she wasn't used to that feeling, she liked it. She felt happy when Spencer asked her to stay the previous night, and it felt definitely good to hear Dany tell he loved her.

Obviously, she'd better not let Spencer deal alone with this situation, regarding to the way she wanted to. _A gun! This girl is crazy!_ Ashley shook her head as she entered her apartment.

"God! Where the hell were you?! You weren't answering your phone and you didn't come home last night!" Kyla yelled as soon as Ashley had popped her head through the door.

"Chill Ky, here I am. What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? What's the matter! Look, as I already said, it's not my place to tell you what's going on with Spencer, but something serious happened, and I think she's about to make a huge mistake, you have to go and see her, try to bring some senses to the girl!"

"I know Ky, that's where I'm coming from –"

"You're not listening! She had a g- wait, what?"

"I was with Spencer yesterday, I spent the night there" Ashley smiled at her sister who always kept on talking until her sister's words would hit her.

"You spent the night?" Madison wiggled her eyebrows as she joined her friends in the kitchen. "Well, it escalated quickly!"

"Shut up, perv! Nothing happened, she just needed a friend" Ashley shook her head, gently hitting the latina's arm.

"Sure she did! The girl has a gun!" Kyla started yelling again, stunned by her sister's light reaction.

"Had" Ashley corrected. "I got rid of it, don't worry, and we're going to see Chelsea in an hour"

"Spencer called Chels'?" Kyla asked surprised as Madison kept staring at Ashley as if to try and decide if she trusted the "nothing" part.

"I did. I just couldn't let her deal with that by herself. The guy's a dick, I'm sure we'll easily find something compromising. The only problem is…" Ashley paused, thinking about what Spencer had told her, about her being in jail. She didn't know if Kyla had been informed, so she decided to keep silent.

"I'm already on it" Kyla said simply.

"You are?" Ashley quirked an eyebrow and finally slapped Madison's head as the latina was now sniffing her.

"Spencer's boss is a detective. I have asked him a favour, well another one, as the first one was for him to hire her! He was really concerned when she didn't show up at job yesterday, so he called me. I told him the all story and he promised to see if he could find something. And actually he already called me this morning, he found some incoherence in the douche's personal account. But for now, there's no proof, just some doubts. He has to keep his eyes opened and we just have to wait now"

"Wait? Come on, the girl has already waited 7 years! Now she's all over the place, especially in Spencer's pa-"

Madison didn't get to finish that sentence as Ashley started chasing her, Kyla giggling at them.

-o-

Ashley met Spencer in front of Chelsea's office at 11:50 as the blonde had told her she didn't need a ride. She looked better than the previous day. She was wearing a dark grey suit, her skirt not revelling much, but the brunette had no problem imagining the beautiful legs under it. As soon as she spotted Ashley, she gave her a shy smile and downed her head. Ashley walked to the girl and took her hand in hers to show her some support. Spencer smiled again and Ashley gestured towards the inside of the office with her head.

Chelsea had been a family attorney for 3 years, she'd always wanted to defend battered mothers or children, to help broken families to rebuild and overall, to protect kids when custodies were decided. Ashley and her kept in touch at first, but Chelsea had a lot of work and Ashley had her classes, so eventually, they saw each other less and less. But they still were close friends, at least Ashley thought so, and apparently so did Chelsea, as she'd immediately accepted to help her and her old friend.

They waited for a while in a waiting room, as the secretary asked, before Chelsea came and lead them to her office.

"Girls, it's been so long!" Chelsea smiled and hugged them. "I'm sorry it's under such bad circumstances.

"Yeah, so are we Chels', thanks again for seeing us today" Ashley spoke as Spencer was keeping silent.

"Come on, that's nothing!" Chelsea dismissed the thanks and gestured for them to have a sit. "So, Spence, you're the one who needs my help, aren't you?" The blonde just nodded her head.

"Her… husband, he took their son and told her she'd never see him again" Ashley explained.

"I see… Spencer, why didn't you go to the police? You know he can't take your son from you without it being the judge's decision" Again, Spencer just shrugged her shoulders.

"He's a lawyer, and he's been threatening her, Chels, that's why we need your help, we need to make this right, legally. Do you think we can win?" Ashley asked hopefully.

Chelsea kept her eyes on Spencer who was looking at her feet.

"Okay, Ash, would you mind waiting outside for a minute or so? I'll come to get you in a few, I just want to have a few words alone with Spencer, so maybe she'll feel more comfortable" Chelsea asked, feeling Spencer's discomfort.

"Oh… Hum… okay… I'll be just out there, 'kay Spence?" Ashley put her hand on the blonde's shoulder and left.

She could understand why Spencer didn't want to talk in front of her, they still hadn't discussed the "jail-part" and it was probably the reason why she was so silent. A part of Ashley wanted to know the whole story, but the other one wasn't so sure. She was afraid to know actually, she was terrified that whatever that secret might be, it changed something between them. That was stupid of course, because she would never judge Spencer, but the unknown was what was driving her crazy. Okay, so she wanted to know. She had to know! At first, when Spencer had told her that, she knew the blonde needed her and she didn't want to push things, but now, she felt like she had the right to know. How was she supposed to help her if Spencer kept things for herself?

After half an hour, Chelsea finally called her inside again.

"Okay girls, I think I have everything I need. As Aiden is a lawyer, I guess he perfectly knows what he's doing, so it'll not be easy, but don't worry Spence, I don't think what you told me can affect the case, but just to be sure, I think it's a good thing a detective is searching his life, just in case. Everything we can find to help us will be welcomed" As the girls were looking strangely at her she explained "Oh, Kyla called me just before you girls arrived" she smiled and Ashley and Spencer nodded their heads understandingly.

After thanking Chelsea again, they left the office and headed to Spencer's place, walking in silence. Ashley's phone started ringing and the brunette glanced at the item to check the id caller. When she saw the number, she immediately picked up.

"Hold on angel!" Ashley jumped and Spencer looked at her quizzically. "Spence, the call's for you" she tried to keep it cool but the big grin on her face must be betraying her.

"Hello? … Oh my god Dany!" Spencer had immediately tears in her eyes and Ashley smiled warmly at her. "I know sweetie, mommy misses you too… … I don't know sweetheart, I want it too, but daddy wanted to spend time with you…" Ashley flinched at that. How she could still protect that bastard was beyond her. "Yeah sure, do you remember how to write the numbers?" Ashley smiled again, picturing the little boy trying to write the number of Spencer's house down. "Okay Dan', yeah, don't worry… no, daddy just wants to make sure you don't call stranger, that's why he won't let you use the phone… sure baby, mommy loves you too… bye…" Spencer gave the phone back to Ashley, tears in her eyes.

"Is everything okay with Dany?"

"Yeah he…" she choked "He sounded so sad Ash… I don't know for how long I'm going to be able to stay away from him…"

"I know it's hard… but in the end, you'll be together, for good, 'kay?"

"Yeah… Thanks… Oh, and he asked me to tell you he loves you" Spencer grinned, for the first time in days and Ashley felt her insides melt.

"Well, sure he does, I'm lovable and all!" she winked making the blonde giggle a bit. "But, more seriously, I… I love him too, a lot"

"I'm starting to feel a bit jealous, he said he wanted to take "Ashwey on a date and buy her fwowers" " she laughed and Ashley turned red. "Ashley Davis is blushing over a 6 years-old?! Let me write this down!" Spencer joked and the brunette gently pinched her side.

"It's not my fault if he has a way with his words! Guess his mother taught him well…" She winked and it was Spencer's turn to blush.

"Or maybe you know how to seduce the Carlins… Well, at least some of them…" Spencer corrected and was immediately slightly afraid of Ashley's reaction.

"Bullshit, your mom is totally into me! She's just afraid of the consequences!"

Spencer burst into laughter and shook her head at the brunette and it made Ashley genuinely happy for the first time in years. As they were walking, Ashley felt a soft hand into hers, intertwining their fingers together. She looked into those amazing blue eyes, the ones she loved so much, the ones she could look into for hours. They were lighter than usual, like the Caribbean Sea, and Ashley felt as if she could drown into them. And she would, happily.

"Ash…" Spencer started with a hesitating voice "I think you need to hear some things about what happened when we were not together… I think you need to know what got me into jail…"

Ashley simply nodded and applied a light pressure on the blonde's hand.

"Let's go back to your place first, and then, I'll listen to everything you'll want to tell me"

Spencer was clearly anxious, and Ashley couldn't deny it, so was she…


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the next one, sorry it's short but I'm pretty exhausted and I just wanted to give you the jail story before heading to bed! Hope you'll like it. I'll answer each of your reviews next time, but hey, doesn't mean you don't have to leave any this time! And maybe they'll make me come back faster ;)**

**Thanks again, you're all amazing, and I forgot to say it, but we overtook the hundred reviews, so thanks again! Let's try to make 200, what do you think? ;) So as always, R&amp;R, and enjoy!**

The two girls finally arrived at Spencer's and the blonde decided to make some coffee and bring pancakes.

"I made them for you this morning, when you were still asleep, but as you left before breakfast, I kept them for you" Spencer smiled. "Here, taste one" she handed the plate to Ashley who happily helped herself.

"Hum, delichous" she smiled while chewing her food.

"Gross, Ash!" Spencer playfully slapped her and the brunette giggled.

Suddenly, the atmosphere felt tenser, both their smiles faded away and Ashley guessed that it was time for them to be serious. She swallowed what remained of her pancake and patted the empty spot next to her. Spencer looked at her so intensely that she almost kissed her. Obviously she didn't. That was not the right time, and it would not be for the good reason, at least not the one she needed right now. So she just looked away, waiting for Spencer to take a seat. The blonde took a deep breath and finally sat, on the armchair across the couch, definitely too far away for Ashley's liking but she didn't point it out. She just kept silent, waiting for Spencer to gather the courage to tell her the story. She was clearly afraid of Ashley's reaction, but the brunette couldn't get the reason of that fear. So, of course, she was starting to panic too.

"Spence…"

"It happened 3 years after we broke up" Spencer said out of nowhere "Dany was a toddler, I was going to college and… and I'd just moved in with Aiden. We were at my parents' for Sunday lunch when my dad told me that… Ash… do you remember our one year anniversary?" Spencer asked out of the blue.

Even if she was clearly not expecting that question, and despite the seriousness of the moment, Ashley couldn't help but close her eyes and smile, as memories started to invade her mind.

8 years earlier

_"__Ash, where are we? Can I take it off now?" Spencer asked, trying to see through the blindfold. _

_"__Patience baby, we're almost there, don't cheat, 'kay?" Ashley smiled waving her hands in front of the blonde to make sure she couldn't see anything. "Okay, you can take it off now" She smiled, feeling both happy and nervous._

_Ashley had brought her to the park, the one where they kissed for the first time, the one where they shared their first "I love you", the one where they always went after an argument and the one where they always came to find and comfort the other after the aforesaid argument. The brunette had prepared everything, with a little help from Madison, Kyla and even Glen, Spencer's brother. _

_A dinner was waiting for them, some candles were laid-out around the wooden table of the park, and of course Spencer's favourite flowers, lilies, were scattered over the grass. It was their special spot, the one next to that strange little squirrel statue, the one where they would always took a hundred pictures with whenever they came, because they loved the animal face, mouth wide open and a little acorn in his hands._

_"__Ash! Oh my god! How? When? We're always together!" Spencer was jumping and threw her arms around the brunette and hugged her tightly._

_"__I might have had a little help, but I mainly took advantage of your deep love for sleeping-in!" Ashley joked, kissing Spencer tenderly on her cheek while the blonde had still her mouth slightly open, amazed by the surroundings. _

_They ate, joking and laughing, sharing memories of their first year together, and making promises for the one coming._

_"__Ash, how do we know we'll never forget how we feel right now, all these promises?" Spencer asked._

_"__We don't baby… But hey, we could make this a little more permanent!"_

_"__More permanent? What could be more permanent than how much I love you?" Spencer smiled and softly kissed Ashley._

_"__Nothing I guess!" Ashley laughed, blushing a bit "but how about we write this down, that way, we'll never forget"_

_"__Okay, why not, and you'll keep it?"_

_"__No, the squirrel will keep it" Ashley winked. _

_Spencer giggled but nodded. She took a piece of paper from her notebook and they both started to write what was in their mind, in their heart, laughing at how cheesy this was. When they were done, they folded the piece of paper and put their confession of love in the hole located in the mouth of the squirrel._

_"__Here, now, the golden squirrel holds in it the biggest secret of all time, that I love you, and will love you until the end of times" Ashley smiled while pulling the blonde against her._

_"__It's no secret Ash! But hey, I love you too" Spencer smiled lovingly before kissing her girl passionately. _

"When my dad told me they were about to send the squirrel to some ridiculous park of Florida, I just couldn't bear it, so I… I decided to steal it…" Spencer confessed sheepishly.

"Wait, you were send to jail because you stole our squirrel?" Ashley asked dumbfounded.

"Exactly! That's what I said! That it was OUR squirrel!" Spencer's outburst caused Ashley to smile. "But no, I… I don't know why cops came, you know that the park is always desert at night… But still, they were here… And when they tried to take the squirrel back… I accidentally hit the cop in the nose and broke it… I mean, I broke his nose" Spencer downed her head, shameful. "I stayed in jail for three months before being release because it was my first offence…"

Ashley looked at Spencer expressionless and she could see the blonde starting to panic, so she decided to put her out of her misery, by bursting out laughing.

"Ash, why are you laughing?"

"You stole our squirrel and fight with a cop to keep it, aw Spence… Who knew you were such a soft heart… Thanks for doing it… Even if the statue is now hundreds of miles away from here" Ashley smiled warmly and joined Spencer in the armchair. "I think Dany should have the chance to see it someday…"

"How about we go there with him when all of this is over?"

"This looks like an idea"

They were inches from each other and Ashley could smell Spencer's shampoo and feel her breath against her skin. She shivered as the blonde was getting closer, and she closed her eyes…

That's the moment her phone chose to start ringing. Ashley sighed and got up to go check who was the annoying intruder.

"Hello!" she said a bit harshly.

"Ash, I think Spencer and you should come home, like right now!" Kyla said hurriedly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so… the detective is here, and he found something…"

Ashley look over Spencer who was still red and was looking everywhere but at her.

"Okay Ky, we'll be there in 10"

She hang up and watched Spencer, a smile on her lips. Maybe things could end up well after all…


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N : I am SO sorry! I know I just disappeared on you and I apologize. Life just got crazy and I have not been able to write for a while, but here I am! I hope some of you are still here, sticking up with me for a little while longer! **

**I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it's a way to come back, I promise I'll do better next time! Still, tell me what you think, because I LOVE to know what's in your mind! And of course, I'll try not to wait for 3 months to give you the next one, pinky promise!**

**So, as always, I don't own SON, but I'd love to read a lot of reviews to give me some courage and come back in this story! Thanks a lot and here we are…**

To say that the detective had found something was an understatement. He had pictures, recordings, and all the details of Aiden's personal bank account.

It seemed that the bastard not only was the criminals' attorney, he also was their accomplice, laundering money, establishing false alibis thanks to women he paid using his and Spencer's account or even using their house now that the blonde was gone to set some illegal meetings where drugs and money flowed freely.

How he had managed to cover and hide all of this was a total mystery, but it was not that difficult, according to Mike the super detective, to get his hands on the evidences. Aiden was smart, but not enough to destroy what could put him in jail with his clients apparently. Searching his garbage can, Mike had found a lot of compromising papers and even a couple of torn pictures of the attorney and not very disreputable people he shouldn't be partying with.

"Trust me Mrs Dennison, you have enough on him to throw him in jail and be given the custody of your child" Mike reassured the blonde.

"What about _my _jail story?" She asked.

"Come on Spence, the judge can only laugh at that squirrel story!" Chelsea, who had met them at Ashley's, sweetly smiled.

"So what now? Do we go to the police with that?" Kyla asked, always wanting to get to the point.

"No… I can't do that to Dany… He's his father…"

"Girl, you're his mother and still you can't be with your kid because of the cabron! He wouldn't hesitate in your shoes" Madison shook her head disbelievingly.

Ashley had yet to open her mouth. She was sat at her spot, on the island, and was watching the scene in silence. Spencer kept on glancing at her, but the brunette was expressionless.

"Why don't you just blackmail him? I mean, if you tell him what you've got, no doubt that he'll prefer to give up on his son rather than end up in jail" Kyla suggested.

"She can't do that because it would be an offense and it could backfire on her. Spence, you have to take legal action, otherwise you'll never get Dany's back" Chelsea advised.

Spencer was lost, she didn't know what to do and the only real support she needed right now was on mute mode.

"Chica! Your girl would like to know what's in this freaking head of yours?!" Madison blurted out.

Spencer looked at the brunette expectantly but she just shrugged and looked anywhere but at her.

"Would you… I'm sorry but would you mind just giving us a minute or so?" Spencer shyly asked.

They all went outside to the balcony, not without Madison bitching about how she should be able to stay and hear the talk.

When they were finally alone, Spencer hesitantly take a few steps to stay a few inches from Ashley who had now downed her head.

"Ash… What is wrong?"

"Nothing, just… I feel responsible for all of that. Dany will have to lose one of his parents because of me, and nothing's gonna be the same for him… I remember how it hurt when my parents divorced and I don't want for him to go through this. I was selfish forcing you into choosing, I could have borne to just be the hidden lover…" Ashley said without rising her eyes.

"But I couldn't have. I'm never hiding us anymore, not for my mom, not for Aiden, not even for Dany. You're saying this because you're afraid of what will come next, but it's not you, I know it's not who you are. You're the strong one, remember, and I need you right now to do the right thing for the three of us. For us to be happy together…"

"How cheesy is that!" Ashley joked and finally looked at the blonde.

"Here she is" Spencer smiled, "I know I've asked you a lot lately, but I can promise you that when all of this is over, I'll show you the best side of me"

"The side I see is not that bad" the brunette winked making Spencer giggle. "And about that decision, just know that whatever you decide, I'll support you and be with you"

Spencer didn't hesitate and threw herself in Ashley's arms who genuinely accepted the gesture and hugged her.

It didn't take long for Spencer to make a decision and took the measures that were needed. During that time, she didn't see Ashley. She knew she needed to pull herself together, and she couldn't always count on the brunette to help her.

So, they just called each other every day, sometimes twice a day, just to know if the other was doing well, or just to say goodnight. It reminded Spencer old good times, when they were in high school and couldn't bear to be separated even for just the night.

8 years earlier

_"__Hey you" Spencer smiled on the phone as she heard her girlfriend's voice._

_"__Hey Ash, already in bed, I'm impressed! Maybe you'll even attend first period tomorrow!"_

_"__Funny! And I will cause I want to see you ASAP, but don't get too used to it, cause I'm definitely not a morning person!"_

_"__As if I wouldn't know by now!" Spencer joked. "That's why coffee is for sweety"_

_"__Nope, that's why pillows are for. But your arms will do it"_

_"__Thanks, I feel really special now!"_

_"__And you are" Ashley softly said, all hint of teasing now gone._

_"__Night Ash… 'love you"_

_"__I know that! … night Spence, sweet dreams"_

It was their thing, those short conversations before sleeping. But soon after, that was not enough for them, and they ended up sneaking out almost every night to sleep together, most of the times at Ashley's.

Spencer smiled, thinking about doing the same thing, especially with Madison and Kyla being in Seattle for the weekend. And there was a good reason for the blonde wanting to see Ashley, some especially good news.

Ashley hadn't seen Spencer for a month or so. She had to admit that she missed the blonde, well the two blondes to be honest, as she hadn't seen Dany for even a longer time. She knew mother and son had seen each other almost every day for the past two weeks because Spencer spent all their phone conversations talking about that, and it made Ashley melt every time.

She knew that Spencer wanted to solve everything by herself, and Ashley chose to not interfere and let her alone in this. Sure she was worried at first, especially after having seen the blonde with a gun! But Spencer had handled the situation perfectly, she went to the police with everything the detective had found and she asked Chelsea to help her getting Dany back at home.

Ashley didn't know much about Aiden's reaction, nor did she knew where he was now, but she knew that things seemed to get better now, and for that she felt grateful, because her two favourite blondes deserved to be happy together.

It was getting late and Spencer had still to call the brunette. Not that she was waiting for it, or checking on her phone constantly, not at all… _Okay maybe a little, but just a little then… It's just that usually she'd call me around 10 and it's almost 11… Nothing to worry about, right?  
_Ashley checked her phone one last time before turning off the tv and heading to her room. She was about to undress when she heard the door.

Wondering who could it be at that time of the night, she glanced at the peephole. She was greeted by the most amazing smile she'd ever seen and hurried to open the door.

"Spence? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is just perfect" the blonde answered, a bigger smile on her face if it was even possible. "Are you letting me in or do I need to ask your sexy neighbour for a coffee instead?"

Sexy neighbour being the 80 years old woman that lived across the corridor. Ashley smiled and moved as Spencer got in.

"So, you're here for coffee? Is Starbucks exceptionally closed or something?" Ashley teased.

'Nope, but their coffee have nothing on yours"

"Really? Why would it be?"

"Well, they don't have a sexy brunette to get the coffee…" Spencer replied blushing at her own words.

Ashley didn't know how to answer this so she just smiled and led the way to the kitchen.

"You're a lucky girl, I made some coffee before heading to bed."

"Ash, I'm sorry, were you sleeping or something?"

"Nah, please come on! It's still early! And besides, I was waiting for someone to give me a call" she winked, making Spencer blush again.

"Well, I thought that it could be a good idea to sneak in instead but there's no window like your parents' place had… So I just had to ring at the door… Kinda sucked…"

"Yeah I bet it did!" Ashley answered on the same note, and Spencer giggled at their little game. "So…" the brunette poured them some coffee and headed to the sofa, Spencer following.

"So, I'm here cause I have good news… Dany's coming back home tomorrow!" Spencer almost yelled and Ashley couldn't help but hug her.

"Oh Spence this is great, I'm no happy for you, both of you! How? What happened? What time?"

Ashley just had too many questions and Spencer smiled, forcing her to sit down next to her, but not letting go of the brunette's hand that she had taken in hers during their hug.

"Well, this morning the judge gave his final judgment, Aiden has been disbarred and he will probably have to go to jail eventually, but this is another story and I don't really want to talk about it right now. Important thing is that my baby is coming back, oh Ash, I missed him so much… It's ridiculous how you don't realise how much things mean to you until you don't have them anymore…"

Ashley felt that it had a double meaning but stayed silent.

"So, he will be home tomorrow afternoon, around 4 and I thought that maybe if you'd like to… I mean I know that he'd love to see you, so… would you like to be here?" Spencer asked shyly.

"Spence… I… I'd love to, really, but I don't think it's a good idea, I mean, he's been away for a while and you two need some time together, just the two of you…"

"Yes… sure, you're right, that was stupid, I'm sorry…" Spencer failed to hide her disappointment.

The room was silent and Ashley didn't know how to break it. She didn't need to though, as Spencer spoke first.

"I… I think I'm going to go, it's getting late and you probably work tomorrow morning and I was just here to tell you the news, which I had, so I guess I can go now, and I'll call you cause that's what we usually do and…

"Wow, breath for a sec girl!" Ashley laughed at the blonde's rambling, a nervous habit that had always amused her. "Maybe I can call in to have dinner with you two tomorrow night?"

Spencer immediately found her smile and just nodded her head frantically.

"Good. Let's do that then"

The room was silent again, but it was a comfortable one this time, both of the girls sipping quietly on their coffees, stealing glances once in a while and smiling when they'd got caught.

"Ash, things are good between us right?" Spencer suddenly asked.

"Hum yeah… sure, they are, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I mean, sometimes, it's like we're like in high school again, laughing, and being close and hugging and smiling while stealing glances… and some other times, I feel so far away from you that I'm afraid I'll never have you anymore… I… I'd just like to know, where are we, what are we? Is there still a chance for us to be an "us" or am I deluding myself? Cause I just want to be with you, but I don't know what you want…"

Ashley was caught off guard by this and got up. She started pacing and it was obviously making the blonde even more nervous.

"I don't want to pressure you or anything, I'm not asking that we jump in this right now, I just need to know if at some point you'll want it" she added unsure.

"I…" Ashley started but she couldn't get a freaking word out. She took deep breaths and tried again. "Spencer…"

"Oh… we're back to Spencer now…" the blonde sighed and Ashley could see Spencer's heart breaking in front of her eyes without being able to make a move. "I know I hurt you, and I disappointed you… I get it that you don't trust me, but I thought that eventually we'd be able to work things out… I thought that when you said you'd be there for me whatever my choice may be, it wasn't in a friendly way… I thought that the way you hugged me meant something more… But I guess you were right, I came back 8 years too late…"

Spencer got up as well and smiled sadly as Ashley stayed silent.

"You know, deep down, I was sure that we'd end up together because that's how we're meant to be, despite my mistakes, despite how life has changed us, I thought so hard that we'd end up together. But now that I look at you, now that I see this apologetic look in your eyes, I understand that it was just me wanting so much for it to happen…" She caressed softly Ashley's cheek and the brunette closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her face. "Don't cry sweetie, everything's fine…"

Ashley felt soft lips brushing against hers, but it didn't last more than a second, light as a butterfly touch and when she finally opened her eyes, she was alone.

"Fuck… What the hell Davies! Make a damn move!" she shook her head, cursing herself for being such a coward.

But when she finally run down her flat, Spencer was long time gone…


	25. Chapter 25

**AN : Okay, I know it hadn't been 3 months like I promised but it was still some time ago and I apologize. I'm still here, just been really busy and can't seem to find time to write this much lately. I hope you're still with me.**

**I loved your reviews and I hope you still like the story. I know the end of this chapter may be a bit much, but don't worry and please trust me ? =)**

**As always I own nothing, but I would love to read your reviews, which are definitely the reason why I keep writing =)**

"You did what?!"

Madison was clearly angry with her friend. Ashley had just told her what happened a couple days before, and the more she went with the events, the more stupid she felt.

"I couldn't bring myself to say a damn world… Mads I fucked up so bad. She looked so sad and desperate and when she left I ran after her but…"

"You're an idiot Davis. You've been thinking about this girl since the day she left you and when you finally had a chance to make things right you pushed her away! What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know…" Ashley let some tears roll down her cheeks and didn't even make a move to wipe them. "What if…"

"Ash… There always be some "what ifs", but that's how life is" Kyla sweetly said, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Call her and tell her that you've been a fool, that you're afraid, but that you can't imagine your life without her"

"I did… Well I tried to call her anyway, but she didn't pick her phone. I even tried to go to her place but nobody answered the door… Actually that's where I was this morning. Do you think she's mad or something? I mean, she kissed my cheek before she left, I thought she understood that it wasn't easy for me…"

"You're an ass Ash, just go there again, and wait at the damn door until she shows up if that's needed, or otherwise, just leave it alone if you can't forgive her, but you have to stop the game. You can't go around with her heart in your hands and play with it until she cracks down. I know she hurt you, sweetie" Madison was finally calming down, "but you're hurting yourself even more right now. Do you love her?"

"I… Yeah… I do…"

"Then go, and try it out. It may don't work, but at least you'd have tried, there'll be no regrets".

Ashley knew her friend was right. She had freaked. That was kinda obvious. But she just hadn't known how to react. She had wanted to tell Spencer that she wanted to be with her but was too afraid to make a move. She'd wanted to tell her that she wanted to give it a try but needed to take things slow. And with everything that was going on with her soon to be ex-husband, they have a lot of things to work on besides their relationship. But she'd just stayed there, motionless and left the only person she'd loved in her life walk away… again.

The older Davis headed towards Spencer's place for the second time this day. When she was in front of her door, she knocked softly, hoping to be answered this time. After a few seconds of silence, she tried again, more forcefully.

"Spence… Please open the door, I know that you're probably mad and all, but can we talk about this?"

Still nothing. She knocked again.

"Spencer, come on! I… I was an idiot okay? I shouldn't have let you leave… There's so many things I need to tell you… I'm so sorry… Nothing's perfect but you were right, we'll be able to work things out, we will… Can you please let me in?"

She heard a door open, but it wasn't Spencer's. She turned around where the noise came from and was met with a tall woman, in her mid-sixties.

"Darling, that's the kind of speech that should be made on the other side of that door" She smiled kindly and Ashley blushed.

"Sorry Mrs, I didn't mean to disturb you, I was looking for Mrs Dennison..."

"I guessed" She smiled again. "Her husband was here yesterday, I haven't seen her since. They were arguing again… It's so sad when people separate that way and when there's children in the middle, it's even worse…" She was shaking her head and smiling drearily.

Ashley didn't say a word. She was wondering why Aiden was here and why Spencer wasn't. Could she had gotten back with him? No… She'd never do so, the brunette was sure of that. But then again, where was she?

The lady must have been sensing Ashley starting to panick cause she spoke again.

"Would you like a cup of tea while you wait for her sweetheart?"

"I… Thanks but…"

"Great, follow me" She cut Ashley and headed inside her place.

Ashley followed in silence, no really feeling like arguing.

The place was comfy, not that big, but beautifully decorated. There was pictures everywhere, most of them showed the lady and a man Ashley assumed to be her husband, but until then, she had yet to meet the man.

"My husband, Richard" the woman told Ashley, seeing her watch at the pictures. "He… passed away a couple years ago. Oh, I can be so silly! I'm Margaret" She smiled and held her hand for Ashley to shake, which she did.

"Ashley. Spen- I mean, Mrs Dennison and I are old friends, from high school."

"Oh I know you" Margaret said "I've seen you a couple times here, and each time I see Dany, he only talks about you" she quietly laughed. "This little boy is so smart. I haven't seen him for quite a time though…"

"Excuse me, but, do you mean Dany didn't came home yesterday?" Ashley asked confused.

"Oh not that I've known darling. I heard Mrs Dennison and her husband yelling, hum… I'm sorry I don't like to be nosy… But, he doesn't seem like a good man… As I was saying, they were arguing and I heard a lot of noise coming from her place. It was quite early in the morning so I got worried. But when I knocked t her door, there was no answer. I left to meet my sister and when I came back, I knocked again but she never answered the door. I suppose she was maybe too ashamed… Poor girl, she's so sweet and caring, always helping me with my groceries or even offering to cook for me" The woman smiled again and Ashley couldn't help but mimic her actions, but quickly frowned.

"You mean you haven't seen her since this fight?"

"No, I haven't. Why? Do you think there is something wrong?"

"Probably not…" Ashley whispered getting up ready to leave. "I… I have to go, thanks a lot Margaret, I'll come to say hi next time I'm over here, 'kay?"

"Sure sweetie, I'll be really happy to see you again, maybe you could come and have dinner here with Mrs Dennison and her son" she smiled again and Ashley happily nodded her head.

Ashley left, feeling more worried with each second that was passing. Something was definitely wrong. Spencer wouldn't have disappeared like that and Dany was supposed to come home yesterday. She decided to call Chelsea and ask her some news, but the lawyer only confirmed that Aiden was supposed to bring Dany at Spencer's at 4. She asked Ashley if something was wrong but the brunette preferred to keep her worries for herself for now.

Not knowing what to do, she found herself heading towards Spencer's former house. This was probably the worst idea ever. No way was Aiden going to be happy about seeing her here but she had to try. And he probably didn't know anything about her story with his wife, so no reason to freak out, right?

She knocked on the wooden door and again, there was no answer. She wasn't that surprised as there was no car parked in the path. She was about to leave when she heard something. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was sure she heard it.

"Hello?" She said knocking again. She waited for a few seconds before hearing it again. Like tiny footsteps. "Dany?! Is that you? Dan' it's Ash! Open the door angel." She didn't want to drag attention to her, but she was sure the little boy was in there.

And she was right as she saw the window on her right slowly being opened and a Dany in his pjs appeared, looking scared and tired.

"Ashwey?"

"Hey pumkin, everything okay?" Her heart was racing. Something was wrong, now she was sure of that, just by looking in the blue eyes of the kid she loved so much.

"Ashwey… Daddy huwt mommy… He yells a wot…" Dany cried softly, keeping his vice low. Ashley on her side was clearly panicking.

"I'm here baby boy, keep calm 'kay? Where is mommy?" She had already her phone in her hands and was dialling 911.

"With daddy… they weft wong time ago now…" he was fully crying now and Ashley had no idea what "a long time ago" meant for a 6 years-old.

"Okay, would you like to come with me? And then we'll go look for mommy"

He nodded and she hung her arms to help him get through the kitchen window. As he was getting in the car, she explained to the woman on the emergency line what happened. After that she called Kyla, asking her if she could take Dany, not really explaining much. She could tell her sister was worried but she didn't ask questions when she picked Dany.

Cops were already in the house, looking for god knows what and Madison had joined the brunette to give her some support.

"Ms Davis?" A tall man with a moustache asked approaching them.

"Yeah. Did you find something?"

"We did… Look, it's just a beginning and you shouldn't jump to any conclusions, but we found blood… A lot of it actually… We have some analysis to do but –"

Ashley didn't hear the rest of his speech. Her head was spinning, her vision was blurred, as only one word kept popping again and again in her head. _Blood…_ Spencer's blood…


	26. Chapter 26

**AN : Here I am again! That's my way to thank you for your cool reviews! I loved them! So is another chapter! ;)**

**ItsMeCharlee : Yep I totally know what you meant about Madison's reaction, so I tried to explained it a bit in this chapter. She's just a bit forward and has her own way to show Ashley she loves her. Anyway, I kinda agree, Spencer didn't have time to make things right and she should be patient, but poor girl couldn't really show patience lately ;) Thanks for still being here, hope you like this one!**

**Anjela : Sorry I upset you, don't know if this one will make things better but here is another one, enjoy!**

**And thanks a lot to my other reviewers! I loved that you liked the last one and I hope you'll feel the same about this one!**

**Keep your lovely reviews coming ;)**

_9 years ago_

_"__Ash, the squirrel is looking at us again!" Spencer giggled as they were lying down on the grass, looking at the stars while Ashley's phone was playing some Adele song. _

_"__He's not, stop staring at it and answer the question!"_

_"__I don't know… I guess that I just never found the right person…"_

_"__Really? I mean no judging, but you wait for the right person to have sex, not to share your first kiss" the brunette smiled so her friend wouldn't feel ashamed to answer her honestly._

_"__Well, for me it's just the same. I mean, I know I'm sixteen and most girls of my age have already even have sex, but I want for it to be special, coz it'll be a first time too, and it should be as important as making love…"_

_Spencer downed her head, feeling her cheeks redden at the admission. After a short silence, Ashley spoke again._

_"__Is that why you never dated anyone?"_

_"__Part of…"_

_"__Then why else?"_

_"__I… I know who's the first person I want to share my first kiss with… But I know that if there's one, I'll want hundreds and thousands more…" Spencer smiled looking straight in Ashley's eyes but her friend seemed to be clueless._

_"__Really? Cool! Damn, he's a lucky guy! Care to share?" Ashley smiled big and Spencer couldn't hold on anymore. _

_She got herself on her elbows, and Ashley looked at her funnily._

_"__Where are you goin'? You don't have to tell me Spence, but please don't leave…"_

_Spencer just smiled at that, tilting her head slightly._

_"__How can you be so oblivious Ash?" she joked, which made the brunette raise her eyebrows._

_"__What I am being obli-"_

_But she never got to finish that question as she felt soft lips brushing against hers. She was beyond surprised, but once the shock passed, she answered the kiss with everything she had. She could almost hear both their hearts pounding in their chests. Spencer had her hands in the brunette's hair, holding her with so much passion that Ashley almost fainted. When she couldn't take it anymore, she gripped Spencer's hips and gently bit on her bottom lip, before kissing it better with her tongue._

_The kiss was getting more and more heated and they reluctantly pulled away from each other, short of breath._

_ "__Oh God Spence…"_

_The blonde giggled softly, her cheeks red from both the kiss and a new shyness she was well expecting to feel. But the way Ashley was looking at her turned the situation serious again._

_"__I could have never asked for a better first time…" She admitted after a few minutes of silence._

_It wasn't uncomfortable or anything, they were just staring at each other, letting their eyes say what their mouth couldn't. _

_"__Then… maybe you'd like a second one and hundreds and thousands more?" Ashley smiled, her nose crinkling, but instead of a proper answer, she felt Spencer's lips on hers again, and she knew that she'd never get tired of the feeling…_

Ashley woke up from her dream, or more like her memory, sweating and breathing heavily. She felt dumb, she couldn't remember how she'd gotten back at her place or how she got put on her bed but here she was…

She wanted to get up but her body wouldn't respond. All events of the day were starting to replay in front of her eyes and she suddenly felt sick. She finally rushed to her bathroom just in time to empty her stomach's contents.

"Hey, Ash, you okay?" she heard her sister softly ask from behind her as she was rinsing her mouth.

"I… God, did it really happen?"

She couldn't recognize her own voice, it was hoarse and shaky and she was afraid to talk again.

"That inspector… he called an hour ago. He said he should have the results of the analysis tomorrow. Cops are everywhere looking for her. They'll find her Ash…"

But the older sister couldn't respond, she couldn't get a word out, listening to Kyla telling her that Spencer was still unfounded, maybe hurt, maybe worse… The only other thing she could think about was…

"Dany! Where is he?"

"He's playing in the den with Madison. She tried to keep his mind on something else. They watched a movie and now she's drawing with him. I thought I'd never say that but she'd make a great mom" Kyla smiled, trying to take her sister's mind off Spencer's current state.

"How is he?"

Kyla sighed and downed her head.

"I think he needs you Ash… I mean, he likes us, but he knows you and loves you… He's scared and sad and maybe a little mad too… Maybe you should try to talk to him…"

Ashley just nodded and headed towards Madison fake giggles. Her friend was obviously trying to make the little boy smile, but his face was so sad that she could feel her heart tightening in her chest just at the mere sight.

"Hey buddy…" she tried to say happily but it ended in a whisper.

Yet, he looked at her and ran in her arms.

"Ashwey…" As soon as she caught him he started to cry, his little head hiding in the crook of her neck. She could feel his tears soaking her shirt as he gripped it tightly hugging her with what must be all the force he had in him.

"I'm here baby boy… I'm not going anywhere…"

"Whewe's mommy?"

"… I don't know sweetie… But we'll find her. … Mommy and daddy went for a ride, but she'll be back soon" she corrected herself, not wanting to upset the boy even more.

"You'we not going fow a wide, wight Ashwey?" Dany asked, tears continuing to flow down his red cheeks, but he was a bit calmer.

"No angel, I'm not…" she felt heartbroken. "Maybe I'll go see if mommy is back, but I'll be back as soon as you're done singing your favourite lullaby, okay?"

"Can I come with you? Pwease… I be good, pwomise…"

"Oh baby…"

"Hey Dan', how do you feel about playing drums with me now that Ash is awake?" Madison asked, holding her hands for him.

He looked at her and then at Ashley again. He was clearly trying to say something with his blue eyes that looked so much like his mother's but the brunette just looked down, not bearing to look at them anymore.

"I'll be right back, 'kay kiddo?" she asked, faking a smile too and rubbing his head.

He just nodded and took Madison's hand in his.

"Mads…" The latina turned around and gave her friend a warm smile. "Thanks…"

"It's okay Ash, I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning… I just want to you to be happy, and I know how to tend to push people away when you're hurt… But it's just hurting you more… You know how I can be blunt sometimes… But I didn't mean to snap at you…" Madison apologized, squeezing Ashley's hand with the one that was not hold by Dany.

"I know… I… I need to go for a walk… I'll have my phone if anything happens, so you can call me" She whispered the last part.

Ashley got out without really knowing where she was going. Where were they? Where did that bastard took Spencer? Dany had said they left when Sponge Bob was playing on the tv, which means some time between 15 and 30 minutes before Ashley got there.

That was indeed a long time. He could have driven anywhere and she had no clue where to start to search.

Her phone rang and she immediately looked through her purse, afraid of who would it be.

"Miss Davis, it's Mike. I got a call from Kyla. Look, I shouldn't tell you that, but I called the police to tell them what case Mr Dennison was working on…"

"Oh, and is that a track or something?"

"Well, it could be, honestly I can't be sure, but it seems that Mr Dennison owes them a lot of money and now only Spencer can have access to it…"

"Well, to me it's a pretty good damn one, what are they going to do?" she asked happy with the slight good news.

"Nothing unfortunately…"

"Excuse me?"

"They said they already knew that but the guy is quite a big villain and they didn't want to do anything without more clues…"

"Who is he and where does he live?" she asked bluntly.

"You're not going alone Miss Davies…"

"Then you should meet with me really fast before I start to hound you!"

"Be there in 15" and with that he hung up.

The wait seemed to last for hours before he finally showed up. He explained quickly who was the guy and where he used to meet with Aiden for business.

"If there's a little chance to find her…"

"Don't" she interrupted. "Please…"

"That's a good place to start, that's what I meant"

After half an hour, they arrived in the location Mike had indicated. It was a dark alley and the surroundings were frightening. The detective was looking around while she waited in the car and she chose that moment to send a text to Kyla and Madison.

**I'm at sm creepy place at 2 miles east of Norewood – nxt to a bar called Naughty King – dt worry, I'm w/ Mike - lov ya**

After that she turned off her phone to avoid getting caught in case she got a call and got out of the car to join Mike.

"Have you seen anyone?" she whispered and he jumped a litte.

"God you scared me… No, nothing. Maybe they already left…"

"Should we called the police?"

"No you shouldn't…"

But this wasn't Mike… She felt someone gripping her arm and a sharpen item on her back.

"Don't move bitch and everything will go fine" the same guy said. It was dark and she couldn't see much but she guessed he was not alone. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it might jump out of her chest. She couldn't understand how they got caught, there was no one a few seconds ago…

"Mike… You're late… We were starting to get impatient… Thanks for bringing a guest!" An older man get out of nowhere and put his hand on the detectives' shoulder.

"Mike?" Ashley whispered.

"Sorry Ashley…"


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the huge delay… I know it's been quite a long time and I apologize. I'm still here and I promise that no matter what, I'll end the story. A few things just happened and I couldn't update for a while. I'll try my best to post the next chapter ASAP.**

**Thanks for your amazing reviews, thanks to the new readers, welcome on board and don't hesitate on leaving some cool reviews, or not so cool, I'll appreciate some constructive criticism too ;)**

**So, I'm not quite okay with this chapter and it was really hard to come back so I hope it doesn't suck too much and I'll try my best to do better next time!**

**Enjoy and as usual I don't own our favourite show!**

_Breathe, just breathe and it'll be fine… okay what now? _Mike had his head down as the grey haired man in a black suit patted his shoulder and handed him a bundle of money and waved him away.

The fucker ran away without even looking back and that just let Ashley surrounded by armed-guys. Definitely not the kind of night she wanted to have. One of them started touching her legs and she shouted.

"Let go of me you psycho!"

"Miss Davis…" the older one spoke again, probably the boss "Stay still and no one will hurt you. We just want to make sure that everything goes smoothly, and for that we need your cell phone"

"Then just ask!" she replied handing him the item and shoving away the offending hand that was still searching her.

"Feisty, I like that! So, Miss Davis, I'll make it short. Mr Dennison owes us his fair amount of money, and his gorgeous wife made it kind of difficult for him to pay us back…"

She shivered at his calm tone and watched him tossed her phone away in the alley before continuing.

"With him losing his job, he wasn't any useful for us anymore, unfortunately the only money left was in his wife's account. He tried to convince her to go to the bank with him but let's say that she is kind of stubborn and we're not really known for our patience…"

Why wouldn't Spencer just give them what they want?

"Of course we tried to gently convince her…" He snapped his fingers and some other guy moved towards them with a sport bag. Ashley had a peek at its content and immediately felt the bile rising up. "She pretty had the same reaction!" he laughed "except that she actually threw up! Anyway…"

But Ashley couldn't hear a word he was saying. Her eyes were glued to this bag, with just Aiden's bloodied head in it… Was it how she was going to die? Decapitated in a dark alley because she was trying to save the girl she spent so many years hating, and loving at the same time? Nothing made sense, Spencer could have just given them the money but she didn't. Aiden could have protected his wife and son, but he didn't either and just brought them the men who finally killed him. Why? What did they wanted from her now? How did they know who she was, her name, her implication in the Dennison's life? Was Spencer the one to tell them?

"Miss Davis, I'm getting quite impatient now. Maybe a little convincing would help?"

"No!" she immediately shouted.

"Good. So I'll ask this one last time. Where is the key of their safe?"

What?

"What? How would I know? I didn't even know they had one! And you just said the money was in their account" Ashley answered confused now.

"Was. Strangely enough, when Mrs Dennison told us that, we believed her. Only to found out that everything was moved to a safe a week ago. Aiden already gave his life to prove us he wasn't responsible for this… minor setback. So as his lovely son was the next on our list, Mrs Dennison swore that the only other person in their lives was you."

Did she now? Well, if that was to protect Dany, that made sense, but what was she supposed to tell them when she didn't know shit?!

"Of course" he continued, "she told us that you didn't have access to that kind of stuff and again I trust her. Problem is, it doesn't tell us who have, and where the damn key is. So, Miss Davis, any idea?"

That was fucked-up. How would she know? What could she answer to gain her some time? Those guys were just crazy bastards who'd kill her anyway. And Mike… what did he have to do with them? She was screwed, no matter what, there was nothing she could say that'd save her. Or maybe there was…

"What if I can't tell you where the key is, but I can help you otherwise?" She asked showing a confidence she didn't know she had at that very moment.

"Oh God, I love this girl! If you're looking for a job, I'll gladly hire you sweetheart! So, how can you help me?"

"How much did… how much did Aiden owe you?" She asked, slightly shaking at the mere mention of him, his bloodied face forever stuck in her head.

"100.000$ nothing more, nothing less. And I'm not that into cheques!" he laughs and glared at his men when they had no reaction. "So, are you still willing to help me but more importantly, to help your "good friend" Mrs Dennison?"

100.000 bucks… She could have them... She'd just have to sell her most precious asset… Her dad's Porsche, her last birthday gift before he passed away. She used to have a lot of money… But her dearly mother made sure to spend every dime left. Kyla could forgive her "_it's just money Ash, I don't care!" _she had said, but it wasn't just money, it was her dad's money, and Christine had spent it just to upset Ashley, because her dad had loved her more than she'd had ever loved his wife.

"Okay… I just have a few arrangements to make. I… I have a car…"

"A car?!" The man laughed again but quickly recovered. "Better be a damn good car Miss Davis"

"Trust me, it is…"

Of course, there was no way for her to go alone. One of the men pushed her a bit towards a car.

"Miss Davis, remember one thing. Whoever you'll warn of what's going on… we have a lot of those bags ready o them" he said showing her again Aiden's head. A creepy smile graced his features as he waved his hand, adding for good measures "and, don't worry, I'll make sure to take good care of Miss Dennison"

Ashley got in the car next to the blond-haired guy, who was wearing a similar dark suit.

"I'm Nathan."

She didn't answer and looked out the window, thinking about Spencer, hoping she was okay, hoping that whatever she was doing would work. But how could she be sure that the Old Man would let them go after he had his money?

"Mr H. is a man of his word. If you have the money, you don't have anything to worry about" he gave her a nice smile as if he was reading her mind and she just snickered.

"Really? Thanks then, I feel so much better. I don't even know if Spencer… Mrs Dennison… if she's still…"

She choked a bit. She couldn't bring herself to end what she was about to say, the thought hitting her for the first time that maybe… _No, she's fine… She has to be… I can feel it…"_

He looked at her and sighed. Ashley saw him in the corner of her eyes looking for something in his pocket and got scared. Eventually he managed to get what he was looking for and started typing something while glancing at the road. After a few seconds, the phone rang.

"It's me. Yes everything is fine, Mr H. is on his way now." He listened to whatever the person on the other line was saying for a while before starting to talk again. "Is she awake? Hand her the phone". He put the phone on speaker and Ashley looked at him, hope filling her brown eyes. "You have one minute".

It wasn't long before she could hear Spencer's weak voice over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God, Spence, it's me, Ash…" She started to cry and could hear the blonde's own tears through the phone.

"I'm so sorry Ash… I didn't know what to do, they were asking so many questions for which I didn't have any answers…"

"It's okay, everything will be fine… I'll make it okay" Ashley tried to reassure Spencer, and herself at the same time.

"I… Ash… You'll take care of Dany right?" She was sobbing, but seemed so much calmer that it frightened Ashley.

"No, take it back! I'll be there soon Spence, and I'll take you to Dany, 'kay? Don't you dare just give up!" the brunette shouted so loud that even Nathan jumped a little.

"I have to go now… I… I love you and Dany… so much… See you soon…"

The line went dead before Ashley could get any other word out. The tears fell freely on her face as they approached her apartment. _Ky and Mads… Damned, they can't be involved in this, and Dany is there too…_

She had to be smart and make sure no one saw her.

"I have the keys, here is the car" she said pointing to the black Porsche 911 Turbo.

"Sweet! Damn, this car is great! You didn't lie. I have to make a phone call, just get in the car and follow me. Don't try to be a hero Miss Davis…"

He clearly wasn't joking around, even if he seemed kinda nice, so she did as she was told, making sure that nor Kyla or Madison would notice her.

On the ride to wherever they were going, she thought to the text message she'd sent to the girls. _I hope they won't get worried and call the police… Not even Mike the asshole knew about this message_…

Ashley shook her head, hoping that everything would go fine. She had managed to make the deal to give them directly the car instead of the money, and in return, they would set Spencer free. But could this men be trusted?

They finally arrived at a big warehouse and Ashley almost chuckled at how cliché it was. There were 3 cars and a fair amount of guys with guns waiting. Among them was "Mr H."

He greeted her with a hug and she almost gag.

"My dear! You were fast, you should definitely think about my offer! But first, let's see what you've got us here!"

He walked towards the car and started inspecting it, nodding approvingly once in a while and finally startled everyone shouting "Ha! Ha!"

"We had a deal Miss Davis and this car is a fair refund for the money I wanted, so Mrs Dennison is all yours!" He looked at Nathan and another man pointing towards the entrance, "take her to the hostage and then they're free".

She shook his hand with respect and he smiled. Ashley couldn't believe that it was over, that he was really about to let them go.

She followed the two guards inside and couldn't help but smile. This was the worst night of her life, she thought she'd die, she saw a decapitated head in a sport bag and had a knife pointed against her back. But here she was, about to join with Spencer and run as far away as possible from her husband problems.

Unfortunately the feeling didn't last for long. As they were about to enter the room where the blonde was, gunshots were heard and the two men jumped to the floor, Nathan pulling Ashley down with him.

"What the… What was that?" the brunette asked shaking.

"I have no idea… Mrs Dennison is in there" he pointed to a room where two guys were running out from. "Go with her and stay hidden. I'll go see what's going on"

And with that he left her and run to the entrance with the other men.

Ashley crawled to the room, trying to go as fast as possible without being noticed. When she pushed the door, the sight of Spencer tied up on a chair, her face bruised and blood dripping from her mouth and nose, made her sick to the stomach.

"Spence…" Ashley whispered so softly that she doubted the girl had heard her. She tip-toed towards her and the blonde only noticed she wasn't alone anymore when Ashley gently shook her arm. "Spence, I'm here… Everything will be fine now. Here, let me help you"

She tried to set her free quickly but the bonds were tight and it was difficult to get them off with her bare hands.

"Spence, sweetie, I need to find a knife or something, I'll be right back".

Spencer sill didn't answer but Ashley guessed she was pretty shaken up and she couldn't blame her, she'd been kidnapped, her husband had been killed, probably in front of her eyes and then she was beaten to death. She had good damn reasons to stay silent.

The brunette looked around and found some broken glass. _That should do it! _

She started to cut the rope around Spencer's wrists and ended with her ankles. Once it was done, she put her arm around the blonde waist and tried to drag her to the door.

"Come on angel, we have to leave now. Dany is waiting for his mommy" Ashley smiled to her and Spencer finally looked at her.

"You could have gotten yourself killed… You shouldn't have come…"

"Shh… It's okay… Everything is sorted out now. It's over…" Ashley whispered the reassuring words, stroking the blonde hair.

The two girls headed outside, trying to be as sneaky as possible. Gunshots and shouting could be heard and they had no idea what they were about to face. Spencer kept throwing worried glances at Ashley and the brunette couldn't really ease her mind either. She noticed Nathan hidden behind a car, his gun shaking in his hand and she decided to run to him, still holding Spencer against her.

"Who is shooting at us?" Ashley asked when Spencer and her were secured next to the man.

"Us?" he laughed, "cops Miss Davis. Seems like Mike couldn't keep his mouth shut. Mr H. already left, with your car by the way" Spencer frowned at that but said nothing. "You should go too."

"How?!" Ashley yelled frustrated.

There was a silence and Nathan seemed to be debating with himself. Ashley thought that he really seemed like a good guy and wondered for a second how he got himself in such a lifestyle.

"Take mine and let it near your place, if I make it, I'll get it back tomorrow" he said, handing her the keys.

She looked at him intensely, hesitating for a minute before looking at Spencer and seeing her state again. She took them and nod at Nathan, thanking him silently. He showed her the location of the car and started to shoot upside the car again, the loud sound deafening the girls for a few seconds.

"Let's go Spence…" Ashley took the blonde's hand and started to run to the grey car, but never got there. She heard Spencer shouting and just had enough time to turn around and see the blonde jumped on her. And everything went blank.


End file.
